Kang Ribut : OngNiel
by ApeachOng
Summary: Seurakannya Kang Daniel, seorang Ong Seongwoo tetep butuh Kang Daniel. Dimanapun, Kapanpun, dalam keadaan Apapun dia bakal kepikiran Daniel, kesayangannya. Summary macam apa ini saoloh, Maafin Lin yang gak pandai merangkai kata buat Summary. OngNiel, Meanie, Minhyunbin, dll.
1. chapter 1

Main cast : Ong Seongwoo, Kang Daniel.

Other cast : Jeon Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu, Kwon Hyunbin, Hwang Minhyun, dll.

Genre : romance, school life, humor dikit doang.

Rate : 15 (bisa berubah)

HAPPY READING

-

Anak sekolah SMA satu kosong satu lagi pada nontonin anak kelahi di lapangan basket. Siapa lagi kalo bukan geng si Kang Daniel sama gengnya Mingyu, mereka udah terkenal banget gara-gara ulah mereka, gak pernah akur lagi.

Semua guru mah udah angkat tangan buat misahin dua geng itu. Orang alesan kelahi aja gak jelas, mereka juga gak kapok masuk bk ratusan kali mah.

Cuma ada dua orang yang bener-bener bisa misahin mereka.

"KIM MINGYU!" / "DANIEEEL!" Nah itu dua orang yang tereak manggil nama yang lagi guling-gulingan di lapangan.

Denger suara horror, Mingyu sama Daniel langsung berenti dari kegiatan guling-gulingan mereka. Mereka cuma diem, nunduk, senggol senggolan, saling ngumpat tapi gak keras mana berani sama dua singa di depan mereka sekarang.

"Ngapain kalian? Cuma bikin muka bonyok aja bangga!" Kata pacarnya si Mingyu, Wonwoo.

"Nih si pacar lo nih mulai duluan, masa gua gaada salah main di tabrak ya ga terima gua!" Jawab Daniel.

"Lah lu ngapa ngeliatin gua tajem hah! Songong banget lu!" Bales Mingyu.

"Weh! Gua punya mata masa ngeliatin doang gaboleh!"

"Ya ngeliatnya biasa aja anjing!"

"Lah yang anjing siapa nyet!"

"DIEM BISA GAK SIH! GUA MAU NGOMONG!"Kata Seongwoo kesel.

"Lu yang diem!" Jawab Daniel sama Mingyu barengan. Sedetik setelahnya mereka langsung kicep dapet death glare paling serem menurut mereka.

"Buat lu Mingyu! Gak ada jatah sebulan!"

"Lah Yang! Yang ga bisa gitu dong! Mati gua Say, sayang! Wonwoo!" Mingyu langsung lemes denger Wonwoo bilang gituan. Daniel langsung ngakak kenceng, dia mah pede pacarnya gak bakal jahat sama dia.

"Mpos lu Gyu!"

"Buat lu Daniel! Tidur di luar!"

"Loh Ong, salah gua apaan kok disuruh tidur diluar? Sayang? Sayang! Nasib gua gimana cuwk!"

Mingyu mah gak bales ngakakkin si Daniel ya karna tau nasibnya lebih ngenes, bayangin aja tidur sebulan, bareng, satu kamar, satu ranjang malahan, tapi ga ada jatah, mana bisa tuh si Mingyu nahan hasrat laknatnya. Modar modar tuh si Mingyu.

Tapi ya anak-anak yang lain pada ngetawain si Mingyu sama Daniel.

"Mposs lu berdua!" Itu si Seungcheol satu gengnya si Mingyu.

"Kita gak nerima tumpangan!" Itu mah si Hyunbin satu gengnya si Daniel.

"aSU! Lu sih nyet!" Kata Daniel yang gedegnya udah sampe ubun-ubun.

"Ngaca nyet! Lu duluan!"

"Udah lah! Gua capek! Mana si Ong udah marah lagi!"

"WOY! SIAPA YANG BILANG KE WONWOO, SAMA ONG KALO KITA BERANTEM! SINI LO!" Teriak Daniel

"Gua!" Jeonghan maju masang muka songongnya.

"AS—" Mingyu sama Daniel hampir nyebut.

"Mau ngomong apa?" Itu Seungcheol yang mutus Mingyu sama Daniel.

"-taga gue luoa angkat jemuran" Ya gitu kalo ada Seungcheol mah. Gaberani ngelanjutin. Jemuran apaan coba, orang Daniel tiap harinya ngeloundry.

Daniel langsung loncat-loncat gemes sama Jeonghan. Gabisa gitu? ga buat hidup mereka sengsara.

Mereka udah pacaran sejak kelas tujuh sampe kelas dua belas ini, itung sendiri lah udah berapa taun. Kan gak lucu kalo tiba-tiba putus.

Btw, sekolah mereka itu punya asrama yang gak jauh dari sekolah, jadi siswa yang tinggalnya jauh dari rumah biasanya tinggal di asrama. Ya kayak Daniel, dia dari Busan, jadi tinggal di asrama.

Kalo Seongwoo mah aslinya deket, cuma dia gak rela kalo Daniel tidur sama orang lain ya jadilah dia tinggal di asrama juga.

Satu kamar buat berdua, tapi cuma ada satu kasur, satu kamar mandi, satu lemari, satu kulkas, satu TV( yang ini cuma kamar mereka, ya karna Seongwoo bawa dari rumah).

"Ong Seongwoo... Sayang? Ongie..." Gitu terus aja, Daniel mah gak berani dobrak pintu asramanya.

"Udah gua bilang lu tidur diluarkan! Gausah masuk!" Teriak yang di dalem.

'Modar! Udah lu-gua, eh biasanya emang lu-gua sih, goblok ih! anj...jay, gitu juga pacar gua, kesayangan gua, jangan nyebut saoloh!'

"Iya sayang iya, tapi bisa ambilin bantal?"

Seongwoo cuma buka pintu dikit terus lempar bantal ke Daniel.

"Dah sono pergi!"

'Untung sayang... Cowok cantik ma sabeb!' batin Daniel kesel.

Yaudah karna udah si usir secara sangat halus, Daniel pergi ke kamar Hyunbin.

"Bin, nginep dong..."

"Gak! Gua mau maljuman sama Minhyun!"

"Temen macem apa lo! Ngebiarin temennya nggelandang sedang lu enak-enakan maljum!"

"Gak pokoknya!"

"Yaudah Sementara aja, numpang mandi doang ntar malem gua pindah deh!"

"Iya udah! Masuk!"

Akhirnya si Daniel bersarang di kamar si Hyunbin, dia udah mandi barusan. Mereka cuma ML-an bareng squad mereka, nyampe malem. Lumayan bor si Daniel dua kali MVP.

Pas Minhyun dateng si Daniel langsung di usir dah sama si Hyunbin. Dia bingung mau kemana, yaudah di turun ke lantai satu, lumayan lah ada sofa.

"Daniel ya? Kamar 503" Tanya si satpam depan. Lumayan cakep lah, menuju cantik deng. Alhamdulillah sih cowok jadi kalo Ong liat ga perlu curiga, eh iya Daniel belok. Jadi kalo Ong liat malah bisa lebih curiga.

"E..eh iya mas... Kenapa?"

"Gapapa, cuma mastiin doang. Eh bukannya kamu masuk ke kamarmu tadi?"

"Kamar? Dari tadi saya gak dibolehin masuk kamar pak. Di usir saya pak!" Daniel sok-sokan melas. Dia cuma bercanda doang.

"Ya gak usah mewek lah, cowo masa mewek!"

"Cowok juga punya perasaan pak! Tidur dimana saya!"

"Kalo nak Daniel gak masuk kamar, terus siapa yang masuk kamarmu?"

"Si Ong kali pak, dari kamar temennya. Nakut nakutin aja ih!"

"Ong? Siapa itu Ong?"

"Seongwoo pak Seongwoo, pendamping hidup saya dunia akhirat!"

"Lah mana saya tau kalo Ong itu Seongwoo. Btw, tadi bukan Ong. Badannya keker, pake topi juga. Dia bisa buka password pintu juga, Mending buruan samperin deh!"

"Wuih yang bener! Temenin yok pak! Takutnya ntar saya mati ditempat!"

Mereka langsung naik ke lantai lima, pake lift kok jadi gak takut capek.

"Lah pintu kamar kok kebuka!" Daniel langsung lari masuk ke kamar Seongwoo.

"ANJING! SAPA LO!"

Daniel langsung nonjok orang yang udah hampir ngebobol pacarnya. Si Ong udah lemes banget keliatannya, mukanya pucet.

"LO SIAPA! BERANINYA NYENTUH PACAR GUA HAH!"

"Nak Daniel! Tenang dulu!"

"Gua jadi pacarnya ngelindungin dia mati-matian biar gak kebobol gua sendiri! Lu siapa beraninya mau ngebobol dia! ANJING! GA PUNYA OTAK LU HAH!" Si Daniel kalap.

Mereka kelahi lagi, nyampe orang tadi gabisa bangun, Daniel injek perutnya kenceng.

"Anjing lo Dan! Ini gua! Gua! Lu seenaknya ngerebut Seongwoo dari gua! Lo tau gimana ancurnya gua hah!"

"Emang lu pernah jadian sama dia? Nggak kan? Dia ngasihfeedbackke lu? Gak kan! Apa yang gua rebut!"

"Gak usah sok suci! Lo tau kalo gua suka sama si Seongwoo, tapi lu malah nikung gua!"

"Alah Minggat lo!"

"Pak satpam! Bawa ni orang gila ke polisi! Sebelum dia mati disini!"

Otomatis pak satpam tadi bawa pergi orang itu. Daniel masih berdiri gak nengok ke Seongwoo samsek, bukannya apa dia gak tega liat Seongwoo udah naked gitu, eh gak deng dia masih pake sempak.

"Nyel..." Itu si Seongwoo manggil Daniel lirih banget. Tapi suaranya absurd gitu. Iya lah orang mulutnya di bekep kain gitu.

Iya Daniel denger itu, kupingnya belom budeg, tapi dia masih belom nengok. Dia cuma gertakin giginya, dia masih kesel sama dia sendiri.

"Nyel..."

Gobloknya Daniel lupa kalo tangan Seongwoo diiket diBed head. Yaudah akhirnya si Daniel balik badan, terus nyopotin kain yang buat ngiket Seongwoo. Mukanya datar, udah gitu dia gak natap Seongwoo sama sekali.

Pas Daniel lepas kain yang diiket dimulut kesayangannya itu, dia langsung cium bibir Seongwoo kasar. Daniel naik keatas tubuh Seongwoo dan terus ngelumat bibirnya.

Entah sadar apa nggak, air mata Daniel ngalir gitu aja, tapi dia tetep ngelanjutin ciumannya.

"Nyel..."

"Jangan panggil gua lagi, gua ngerasa gak guna jadi pacar lu..."

"Maaf Nyel..."

"Disini gua yang salah, jadi lu gak berhak minta maaf!"

Daniel langsung bangun, dan ngeliat badan Seongwoo yang udah banyakkissmark-nya. Dia ulurin tangannya buat bantu Seongwoo duduk.

Daniel masuk ke kamar mandi dan nyalain keran air. Terus balik ke Seongwoo.

"Mandi ya?" Seongwoo cuma ngangguk kecil.

Daniel ngangkat Seongwoo buat ke kamar mandi, dia dudukin Seongwoo dibathtub yang udah diisi aer anget, mana tega si Daniel ngasih Seongwoo aer dingin, malem gini.

"Muka lu pucet, gapapa?" Tanya Daniel selagi mandiin Seongwoo. Karna muka Seongwoo kek orang linglung gitu, kan bikin Daniel takut.

Tenang aja, Daniel bisa jaga hasratnya. Dia sadar kalo mereka belom bisa ngelakuin itu, jadi dia mandiin juga santai aja.

"Guashook Nyel... Gua gak nyangka ada orang kek gitu!"

Daniel langsung nangkup pipi Seongwoo dan cium bibirnya, bedanya dia nyium pake perasaan, kalo yang tadi karena marah.

Gak perlu lama, karna Daniel cuma mau kasih tau ke Seongwoo kalo dia bakal jagain dia, karna Daniel sayang ke Seongwoo.

"Makasih Nyel..."

Selesai mandi, Daniel ngangkat Seongwoo langsung ke kasur. Dia langsung peluk Seongwoo kenceng dan ciumin pucuk kepala pacarnya itu.

Tapi Daniel langsung berdiri ninggalin Seongwoo yang sekarang bener-bener naked, dia cuma nutup pintu dan ganti password pintunya. Habis itu dia balik peluk Seongwoo.

"Besok gak usah berangkat, gua bikinin surat ijin. Eh gak usah ding, mereka gak bakal baca surat ijinnya, eh apa bikin aja ya?"

"Daniel, gua gapapa. Gua besok bisa berangkat..." Ujar Seongwoo lirih.

"Pokoknya gak! Gak usah berangkat pokoknya!"

"Posesifnya keluar nih ya?"

"Udah ih, nurut aja! Mau pake baju gak?"

"Gak ah! Ayo tidur aja..." Seongwoo langsung jatohin tangannya di pinggang Daniel.

"Angkat kakinya dulu..."

Daniel langsung narik selimut sampe bener-bener nutupin badan Seongwoo-nya. Abis itu Daniel meluk Seongwoo yang kedinginan, iyalah dianya gak mau pake baju ya jelas dingin. Tapi tenang aja, Seongwoo pake daleman kok.

'Chuu'

Daniel ngecup kening Seongwoo sekilas dan ngeratin pelukannya.

-

 **TBC**

Apaan dah ini? gua gak tau bikin apaan, tapi rasanya tetep pengen publish.

btw, ini pertama kali gue publish di ffn. kalo dulu gua di wattpad dan udah berhenti.

makasih yang udah mau baca ff abal" kek gini! Lin tunggu reviewnya ya guys!


	2. 2

Udah jam sembilan pagi, tapi dua anak SMA masih enak-enakan tidur, saking pulesnya sampe gak denger apa-apa.

Tapi Daniel kebangun duluan karna hapenya berisik banget. Ya mau ga mau dia bangun, buat ngangkat telfon.

'Woy! Lu kemana aja baru ngangkat telfon gua!' Teriak yang diseberang, karna Daniel masih sayang sama kuping dia jauhin dah tu hape.

"Apa sih, penting gitu ngangkat telfon lu..." Bales Daniel setengah sadar.

'Lu di alpha nih sama guru piket!'

"Di alpha doang ribut banget! Udah ah gua mau tidur sakit badan gua!"

Daniel langsung matiin tuh sambungan telfon. Baru mau merem dia udah di telfon lagi.

"Apa lagi nyet!"

'Ketemu gua gaplok mulut lu!' Daniel langsung liat siapa yang nelfon, kembarannya si Seongwoo, Wonwoo. Kok kembaran? Sama-sama Tsundere (Ini cuma kadang sih), sama-sama galak, tapi gemesin.

"Maap gua kira si Hyunbin, tumbenan telfon gua, kenapa?"

'Seongwoo kemana?'

"Sakit dia! Nih orangnya belom bangun! Udah kan? Gua matiin! BYE!"

Daniel langsung matiin hapenya biar bisa tidur lagi, sumpah ya rasanya badannya tuh remuk. Habis jotos-jotosan sama Mingyu kemaren eh malemnya berantem lagi, sama gak tau, Daniel lupa namanya.

Daniel meluk Seongwoo lagi, terus merem.

Mereka berdua baru bangun barengan jam sebelas, nyampe bengkak tuh mata kebanyakan tidur. Daniel langsung berdiri dan buka lemari mereka. Dia ambilin baju buat Seongwoo, ya masa gapake baju terus.

"Ong, mau makan apa? Gua beli bentaran..."

"Lagi males makan Nyel, kalo mau beli buat lu aja. Gua gak usah..." Jawab Seongwoo.

"Gak! Pokoknya harus makan! Gua beli dulu bentaran!"

Baru Daniel keluar berapa detik dia langsung masuk lagi.

"Kita delivery aja, gua takut lu kenapa-napa lagi!"

"Heleh, serah lu pokoknya!"

Si Daniel langsung pesenjjajangmyeondua porsi. Sambil nunggu, mereka manja-manjaan sambil nontin tv. Seongwoo senderan di dada kanan Daniel nah tangan Daniel ngerangkul di Seongwoo.

Mereka sempet diem, cuma tatap-tatapan gitu, abis itu senyum-senyum gak jelas lagi. Absurd emang.

"Nyel, semua orang tau kalo lu jago kelahi, lu jago pake senapan, pisau, apapun itu. Jadi mereka takut sama lu. Nah—"

"Itu bakat namanya!" Potong Daniel.

"Bentaran ih! Nah lu gak mau gitu ngilangin rasa takut mereka?"

"Gak, biar aja mereka takut. Jadi mereka gak bakal ganggu kita."

"Nyel, itu ada yang ngetok pintu!" Kata Seongwoo.

"Oke bentaran!"

Ternyata pesenan mereka udah nyampe, karna mereka lagi sama-sama mager, yaudah makannya diatas kasur. Bodoamat sama sprei yang nanti bakal kotor.

"Makan gih..." Daniel udah nyiapin semuanya.

"Gamau ah..."

"Ong Seongwoo!"

Seongwoo langsung ciut nyalinya kalo Daniel udah mode hampir ngamuk.

"Suapin, satu buat berdua aja. Gua gak abis satu porsi."

"Bangun dulu dong sayang"

Seongwoo langsung duduk ngadep Daniel. Mereka makan sekitar setengah jam sendiri, ya mau gimana lagi setiap mau nyuapin Seongwoo ada aja alesan biar gak makan. Daniel mah disabar-sabarin kalo udah kayak gini.

Kemaren mereka cuma ngendep di kamar sampe pagi ini, tapi karna hari ini Seongwoo mau berangkat sekolah jadi Daniel ikut sekolah juga.

Tapi dari tadi Seongwoo lengket sama Daniel, kemana aja ngikut si Daniel. Daniel sih gak masalah, seneng malahan. Tapi ya temennya itu, nyinyir mulu.

Contohnya sih kayak di kantin ini nih.

"Manjanya naujubillah, mentang-mentang habis dibobol!" - jisung

"Kemaren kek singa sekarang kek hello kitty, gak konsisten banget lu!"- jeonghan

"Itu cupang siapa? Kemaren pada gak masuk capek maljuman hah?"- hyungseob

"Berapa ronde nik?"- jisung

Seongwoo yang denger, malah dia jadi sedih sendiri. Jadi dia cuma nunduk sambil mainin jarinya.

Iya Daniel tahu, kalo Seongwoo malah gak nyaman. Dia narik tangan Seongwoo, yaudah akhirnya mereka pangku-pangkuan di kantin, gak tau malu banget, ya gimana Daniel gak tau harus ngapain.

Toh Daniel juga gak peduli dibilang gak tau malu, dia gapeduli sama sekali. Tapi kalo ada yang bikin Seongwoo keganggu dia baru peduli.

"Heh lo! Gak tau malu banget! Ini tempat umum woy!" Teriak orang di meja sebrang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan rival Daniel, si Mingyu.

"Udah lu bobol ya si Seongwoo?" Itu mulut laknat si Seungcheol, pake teriak lagi. Otomatis semua orang dikantin ngeliatin Daniel sama Seongwoo.

"Berapa ronde Dan?"-woojin

Daniel udah panas banget rasanya, dia cuma nyenderin kepalanya di punggung Seongwoo.

"MULUT TUH DIJAGA! BOBROK SEMUA! DANIEL TUH BAKAL JAGA GUA! KALO GAK ADA DANIEL GUA UDAH DIBOBOL BENERAN! ANJING!"

Semuanya langsung mangap gak percaya.

"Itu beneran si Seongwoo?" Tanya Seungcheol, Daniel aja gak percaya Seongwoo bakal ngomong sekasar itu.

Wonwoo liat itu, dia cuma senyum tipis, dia mah percaya sama Daniel gak bakal ngebobol pacarnya itu.

Seongwoo langsung berdiri terus narik Daniel pergi dari kantin, untungnya mah udah bayar makanan yang mereka beli tadi.

Daniel mah cuma senyum gitu ngeliat Seongwoo, dia juga nurut aja di tarik paksa sama Seongwoo.

"Ong? Ong-nya Danik? Sayangnya Danik..." Daniel manggil pacarnya yang dari tadi sama sekali gak nengok ke belakang, cuma buat sekedar liat ekspresi Daniel aja gak.

'grepp'

Seongwoo ganti ditarik sama Daniel, langsung dipeluk sama si Daniel.

"Kok nangis sih?"

"Daniel..."

"Iya, gua bakal disini terus sama lu, Ong Seongwoo..." suka pede gitu Daniel mah, tapi biarin orang cuma buat Seongwoo seorang.

Daniel lepasin pelukannya terus natap Seongwoo yang masih nangis, untung sih nangisnya gak keras, jadi bisa dibikin romantis.

Daniel ngusap pipi Seongwoo, terus nyium kening Seongwoo lembut. Mereka langsung kaget pas banyak orang teriak histeris.

"Edan!" Ucap Daniel ngeri.

"Ong, aku pulangnya telat ya. Mau main sama Hyunbin dulu, kamu nebeng di kamar Minhyun aja dulu, ya?" Kenapa Minhyun, ya karna Minhyun satu-satunya temennya yang gak nyinyir tadi, dia cuma liatin temennya doang. Makanya Seongwoo mau.

"Pulangnya gak boleh sampe bonyok! Awas aja kalo sampe bonyok!"

"Gak lah, cuma mau ke warnet nge-dota doang, bolehkan?"

"Iya deh, ati-ati ya!"

Seongwoo terus pulang sama Minhyun, dia cuma rebahan di kasurnya Minhyun sama ngelamun.

"Lagi ada masalah apa?"

"Gak ada..."

"Heleh sok sokan gak mau cerita, kayak bisa ngehandel masalah aja!"

"Gua cuma takut Daniel kenapa-napa..."

"Lah emang Daniel kenapa?"

"Gua cuma cerita ini ke lu doang, jadi diem aja ya!"

"Santai aja, biasanya juga cuma cerita ke gua!"

"Gak sih, gue juga cerita ke Wonwoo"

Seongwoo nyeritain apa yang dia alamin semalem, gak detail banget sih, ya gimana Seongwoo nya masih takut mau cerita gitu.

Minhyun otomatis kaget kan, dia gak nyangka gitu Daniel bakal ngelindungin Seongwoo banget. Minhyun kira mereka udah jos-josan, ternyata nggak. Jadi salut sendiri sama si Daniel.

Udah sekitar jam lima Daniel belum balik juga, siapa yang nggak khawatir. Tapi Seongwoo masih berusaha positif thinking, mungkin batrenya lowbat, jadi gak bisa ngehubungin. Saking khawatir nya dia jadi lemes sampe mukanya pucet.

"Seongwoo, kita harus ke rumah sakit"

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang Daniel!"

"I..iya"

Seongwoo langsung nangis kejer, dari keluar kamar Minhyun sampe rumah sakit dia nangis terus, Minhyun sama sekali gak bisa bikin Seongwoo berenti nangis, emang sih si Seongwoo itu cengeng, tapi cuma buat Daniel cengengnya.

Seongwoo cuma diem waktu liat Mingyu yang lagi di obatin juga. Disana juga ada Wonwoo, yang nungguin Mingyu.

Mingyu langsung noleh ke ruang sebelahnya. Seongwoo udah panas dingin mau masuk ruangan itu.

"Maaf, gua gak bisa nurutin mau lu." Itu kalimat yang Seongwoo denger pas baru buka pintu.

Dia nangis kejer lagi liat Daniel kayak gitu. Gak tega, dia cuma duduk di lantai sambil nangis.

"Ong... Ongie... Sayang?"

"Sayangnya Danyel? Sayangnya Danik? Sini deh..."

Seongwoo berdiri langsung meluk Daniel yang dari tadi duduk di ranjang pasien.

"Gendong gua sampe kamar ya?"

"Mau pulang?" Tanya Seongwoo yang masih sesenggukan.

"Iya, gak betah disini. Mau sama Seongwoo aja di kamar"

"Eung... Tapi gak ada gendong!"

"Iya sayang... btw, sama Minhyun kan?" Seongwoo cuma ngangguk.

"WOY MINHYUN!" Seongwoo mukul dada Daniel pelan, yakali di rumah sakit teriak-teriak.

"Bayarin biaya pengobatan gua, Mingyu, sama Hyunbin"

"Pake duit gua? Ogah!"

"Bentaran nyuk! Susah mau ambil dompet! Ong tolong ambili dong, di saku belakang" Seongwoo nurut, tangan doang yang gerak. Badannya tetep nempel ke Daniel.

"Ini, tolong ya"

"Oke! Makasih Dan!"

Minhyun keluar buat bayarin biaya pengobatan tadi.

"Pulang yuk!"

Seongwoo langsung ngehapus air matanya kasar. Terus berdiri, siap mapah Daniel yang badannya jauh lebih gede.

"Mingyu, Makasih!" Daniel ngebungkuk sama Mingyu, terus senyum.

"Mau pulang nyuk?" Tanya Mingyu retoris.

"Mau ke bar gua! Ya pulang lah pake nanya!" Mulai lagi si Daniel sama Mingyu.

"Ya santai nyuk! Nyolot banget jadi orang!"

"Lagian tanya retoris banget!"

"Dan, nih kartu lo!" Minhyun balikinblack cardpunya Daniel.

"Oke, makasih. Gua balik duluan, ntar nangis disini lagi, repot!"

"Oke tiati!"

Daniel cuma ngangguk.

"Kita pulang ke rumah Mamah aja!"

"Kenapa? Mau curhat sama Mamah ya?"

"Pokoknya ayo pulang! Gua gak tenang Nyel!"

"Iya deh, ada baju kan dirumah?"

"Ada kayaknya. Bentaran, mau siap-siap dulu"

Seongwoo masukin hp, charger, dompet, earphone. Itu udah termasuk punya Daniel. Mereka buru-buru turun ke lantai satu terus nitip kunci kamar mereka di satpam.

Dijalan mereka cuma diem, Seongwoo mah manja-manjaan sama Daniel.

"Dek, temennya kenapa kok banyak plesternya gitu?" Tanya pak supir taksi.

"Gak tau pak, bukan temen saya!" Jawab Seongwoo. Daniel langsung natap Seongwoo agak marah.

"Bukan temen tapi kok kayaknya deket banget?"

"Iyalah, orang dia suami saya pak!" Daniel langsung ketawa geli, dia ciumin pucuk kepala Seongwoo. Kaget aja, Seongwoo jadi cheesy gini. Pak supir nya juga ketawa lagi.

"Pak, tau Kang Daniel gak pak?" Daniel langsung natap Seongwoo sambil ngerutin keningnya.

"Taulah, siapa yang gak tau sama Kang Daniel. Cowok masih SMA kan? Yang katanya jago kelahi, jago pake samurai juga kan, katanya dia bisa beladiri china juga, apatuh Wushu? Wuihh ngeri dek! Mungkin kalo bapak ketemu bakal saya tantangin duel!" Daniel cuma ketawa kecil. Bukannya apa, Segitu ngerinya dia dimata orang lain.

"Gak takut gitu pak? Kalo orangnya denger bakal ditantangin duel bakal maju beneran pak?"

"Bapak bakal maju dek!—"

"Duel sekarang yok pak?" Potong Daniel, dia buka masker sama topinya terus senyum sama bapaknya.

TBC

Lin kembali dengan ff(entah bisa disebut ff apa gak) ini.

Menurut kalian nih cerita gimana sih? aneh? seru? boring? ato apa?

Lin emang gak jago bikin ff, tapi pengen aja bikin ff buat nuangin ide aja sih.

oke, segini dulu ya buat ch.2. RnR guys


	3. 3

Mereka sampe dirumah Seongwoo sekitar jam delapan malem, lama dijalan doang menurut Daniel, sampe Dianya suntuk sendiri. Padahal dia juga godain pak supir yang udah takut gitu buat nengok kebelakang gara-gara Daniel, tapi tetep aja bosen.

"Kakak, Adek, makan dulu yuk!"

"Iya Mah!" Jawab Daniel Seongwoo barengan.

Daniel udah manggil Mamanya Seongwoo 'Mama' dari kelas empat, karena mereka emang udah deket dari kelas SD, gak jarang orang tua mereka ngadain pertemuan keluarga. Apalagi karna Daniel sama Seongwoo itu pacaran.

"Tunggu sini aja, aku ambilin!"

Si Seongwoo langsung turun ambil makanan buat si Daniel.

Mereka makan berdua, sambil makan porsinya sendiri Seongwoo juga nyuapin si Daniel, iya lah disuapin. Tangan Daniel lemes banget, belom lagi pelipis Daniel yang sobek, belom luka kakinya.

Bikin Seongwoo gak habis pikir sama si Daniel.

"Udah selesai kan makannya?" Tanya Daniel. Seongwoo ngangguk aja.

"Sini baring, gua tau lu penasaran gimana gua bisa kek gini, tapi lu gak tega buat tanya iya kan?"

"Lu selalu tau Nyel!"

Sekitar jam dua siang, Daniel sama Hyunbin ke warnet pake motor si Daniel. Mereka main DOTA disana, biasalah gamers. Sampe jam empat mereka baru selese.

Habis dari warnet, mereka jalan-jalan muterin kota gak cuma muterin kota sih, sekali-kali udah jarang mereka kek gini. Daniel mampir ke salah satu toko perhiasan buat satu alasan.

Mereka pulang setelah selesai dari toko tadi, tapi pas mereka lewat jalan tikus buat ke asrama mereka, ada orang yang berenti di tengah jalan otomatis Daniel kaget, terus rem dadak.

Mereka jatoh dan motor Daniel sakit parah, untung Hyunbin mah gak luka banyak. Daniel jangan ditanya jantungnya lagi senam gara-gara kaget.

"Dan! Duel yok!"

Daniel mangap gak percaya, goblok banget ngajak dia duel. Gak ding, Daniel cuma lagi males tarung. Karena inget Ong yang lagi nunggu. eaaa.

"Sorry gua lagi males, lagian Ong nitip pesen ke gua, katanya gua gak boleh pulang bonyok, eh gua ga mungkin bonyok sih!"Kata Daniel sambil bercanda.

"Bilang aja takut!"

"Najis banget takut! Cuih"

"Dan, inget pesen Ong!"Kata Hyunbin yang udah nahan pundak Daniel.

"Woeh! Lu gak boleh panggil Seongwoo pake marganya! Cuma gua yang boleh!" Bales Daniel, kalo otaknya udah mlenceng mah bebas mau jawab apa aja.

"Elah Dan, gua serius!"

"Gua sembilanrius mendekati sepuluh! Cuma gua yang boleh panggil Ong!"

"WOY! KALO TAKUT BILANG AJA!" Teriak orang tadi.

"Bin, lu denger orang ngelawak gak sih? Gua takut gak sih Bin? Kok gua merinding ya?"

"Bodo amat Dan, cabut yuk. Itu orang gila kabur dari RSJ kali ya?"

"Kuy lah! EH! Messi Bin! Messi gua! Saoloh lecet!" Daniel panik sendiri liat motor sportnya lecet di bagian sisi kirinya. Messi itu nama motor kesayangannya si Daniel, dari empat motor Daniel cuma si Messi yang paling Daniel jaga.

'brakk'

Daniel nangkis pukulan kayu yang hampir kena kepalanya kalo dia gak halangin pake lengennya.

"Gua bilang gamau ya gamau! Gua bakal nurut sama Ong! Bukannya apa, gua cuma mau berusaha biar bisa jadi suami yang baik buat masa depannya Ong!"

Iya gue tau Nyel - Lin.

"Bacot!"

"Kayaknya gua cuma ngomong dikit doang deh!" Bales Daniel.

Daniel masih ngehindar belom nyerang balik, rasanya dejavu. Kemaren malem, gerakan serangan orang didepannya ini persis, mungkin orangnya sama kan?

"Oh... Balas dendam!" Tanya Daniel.

Karna jengkel yaudah si Daniel ngeladenin tuh orang, iya itu orang yang hampir ngebobol kesayangannya Danik.

Daniel kasih tendangan atas buat orang itu, dia tau kalo orang itu gak bisa berantem pake kaki, itu cuma bonus buat si Daniel.

Dia sama sekali gak bisa ngehindarin tendangan Daniel dan langsung jatoh, dia terus ngayunin tinjuannya ke Daniel tapi ya gitu, Daniel gampang banget ngehindar. Daniel ngayunin tinjuannya sekali dan langsung kena pipinya.

Daniel mah gak luka sama sekali awalnya. Tapi dia langsung kaget pas ada sekitar enam orang muncul dari balik dinding.

Hyunbin kaget juga, jadi dia maju buat bantuin Daniel.

"Gak usah ikutan deh Bin, tugas lu bawa gua kerumah sakit ntar!"

"Mulut dikondisikan! Lu gak bakal masuk rumah sakit!"

"Mata dibuka! Mereka bawa senjata semua gitu! Kita tangan kosong bruh! Mustahil gua gak luka, udah lu diem aja." Bales Daniel.

"Gunanya temen apa kalo kayak gini!"

"Gua cuma gak pengen kita mati disini! Seengaknya lu bawa gua kerumah sakit ntar!"

"Goblok banget lu Dan!"

'Sorry!' batin Daniel.

"Please buat kali ini aja, gua gak pengen lu masuk masalah ini"

'brakk'

Daniel ngehalang kayu yang lumayan gede pake lengen atasnya. Sakit banget rasanya, tapi Daniel masih bisa ngasihsmirknya. Dia tahu dia udah gak bisa ngelawan pake tangan kanannya yang naujubilah sakitnya luar biasa.

"Dan lu gapapa?"

"Santai!"

Daniel cuma manfaatin refleknya buat ngehindar, dia udah susah mau nyerang. Dia mulai dari orang yang paling kecil. Dia pake tendangan atas buat nendang kepala bagian belakang. Sukses bikin dia jatoh. Lumayan dia udah jatohin tiga orang, mereka bakal susah bangun.

Karna Daniel udah patahin tulang rusuk mereka cuma pake tendangan dia. Itu kelebihan Daniel.Bahkan Daniel bisa bikin kepala orang bocor pake tendangannya doang.

'duaghh'

Daniel langsung jatoh pas punggungnya dipukul pake kayu. Masih ditambah mereka mukul muka Daniel pake kayu juga. Udah gitu mereka langsung nginjek-injek badan Daniel seenaknya.

Karena Daniel udah susah mau gerak dia pasrah aja, badannya lemes banget. Hyunbin bingung mau ngapain, dia nyerang sendiri endingnya bakal kayak Daniel. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia akhirnya maju dan jatohin dua orang.

"Keroyokan nih? Gak gentlebanget! Maju sini!"

Tamu tak diundang dateng langsung nyerang mereka buat bantuin Hyunbin. Si Daniel udah gak bisa bangun, nafasnya udah sesek bikin Hyunbin tambah khawatir.

Hampir sejam mereka kelahi disitu, akhirnya Hyunbin menang karna bantuan orang tadi.

"Makasih Gyu! Mungkin gua udah kayak Daniel kalo gak ada lu!"

"Sans aja lah! Bawa si Daniel ke mobil gua, gua anterin ke rumah sakit!"

Hyunbin ngangkat Daniel ala bridal style. Tapi Daniel langsung ngeluh, "Harga diri gua cuwk! Dominant ini!"

"Lama-lama gua buang lu ke rawa!" Bales Hyunbin. Si Daniel langsung kicep terus mingkem.

Sampe rumah sakit Daniel cuma diobatin bagian pelipisnya yang bocor, bagian punggungnya cuma bekas papan kayu gitu, kotak merah lagi. Tangannya bengkak. Sikunya luka pas dibuat Daniel nahan dia biar gak jatoh.

Kakinya juga ngilu karna dipukul juga pake kayu, pokoknya anarkis banget mereka. Dia cuma diem, dia gak ngerti bakal gimana si Seongwoo kalo ngeliat dia kek gini.

"Gua udah telfon Minhyun, bentar lagi mereka sampe!"

"Gua belom siap! Eh bukan belom, gua gak siap malahan!"

"Halah lebay!"

Daniel cuma merem bayangin gimana muka kecewanya Seongwoo ke dia, jujur dia nyesel udah ngelayanin dia. Tahu gak waras masih tetep aja di layanin.

"Kalo kayak gitu salah siapa?" Tanya Daniel pas dia udah selesai cerita sama si Seongwoo.

"Semuanya salah! Harusnya Danyel langsung pergi, coba kalo Danyel pergi kan gak bakal kayak gini!"Kata Seongwoo sambil mainin ujung selimutnya.

"Oke gua salah, maaf banget Ong."

"Udah lah. Tidur sana!"

'jleger'

Tiba-tiba ada suara gledek kenceng banget, padahal terang gini cuacanya, iya karna suaranya ada dikepala Daniel doang.

Seongwoo langsung keluar dari kamar Daniel, terus pergi ke ruang pojok lorong rumah mereka.

Seongwoo termasuk anak orang ada, jadi rumahnya gede, buat main baseball mungkin bisa. Dia punya satu ruangan khusus buat game sama satunya khusus ruangan musik. Tapi, dia milih masuk ketempat ruang game.

Dia mainin video game balapan, terus ganti PlayStation, terus mini billiard, gitu deh kalo Seongwoo udah bosen. Biasanya dia bakal main sama Daniel, tapi lagi sakit apalagi Seongwoo lagi agak kesel, garis bawahi agak kesel bukan marah.

"Adek?" Seongwoo gak langsung nengok pas dipanggil Mamanya.

"Adek? Anaknya Mama? Anaknya Papa?"

"Eeh, kenapa Ma?"

"Mama sama Papa mau ke rumah nenek, mungkin sekitar dua hari. Adek mau dirumah apa mau ikut?"

Seongwoo langsung diem, dia pengen banget ikut Mamanya. Tapi dia inget Daniel, gak mungkin dia ninggalin Daniel sendiri. Tapi gimana Seongwoo pengen banget ikut.

"Mah, gak bisa gitu mah diundur?"

"Enggak, karna habis dari rumah nenek Ayah bakal pergi ke Jepang. Udah gak ada waktu lagi"

"Kalo gitu Adek dirumah aja Mah, besok Adek bisa kesana sendiri"

"Tumbenan mau dirumah?"

"Daniel lagi sakit Mah..." Jawab Seongwoo asal.

"Kok malah ditinggal main game... Yaudah Mama berangkat, gak usah khawatir makannya gimana, bakal disiapin. Disini penjaganya ketat kok, oh itu kalo mau butuh apa bilang aja sama salah satu maid pasti bakal disiapin! Oke!"

"Iya Mama... Ati-ati ya!"

"Iya!"

"Eh Mah!"

"Kenapa?"

"Adek bolos seminggu bolehkan? Sama Daniel juga"

"Mama bikinin surat ijin aja besok! Itu dijaga kesayangannya jangan main game terus!"

"Iya Ma!"

Seongwoo cuma diem di kursi gamenya, gak tau harus apa. Dia merem dan ngehembusin nafasnya kasar.

Dia langsung berdiri dan buangheadphone-nya sembarangan.Dia balik ke kamar Daniel sekaligus kamarnya.

Dia liat Daniel lagi misahin kabel charger sama earphonenya yang jadi satu. Seongwoo cuma ketawa kecil terus dia ngehampirin Daniel.

"Udah tidur siang?" Tanya Seongwoo pake aegyo-nya.

"Heum? Belom, kenapa?"

Seongwoo ngambil alih charger itu terus misahin dua benda itu, habis itu Daniel cuma naroh hp samaipad-nya, gak ada niat buat ngidupin itu sama sekali.

Daniel agak bingung sama Seongwoo, karna kayaknya tadi dia marah, tapi kok udah jadi manis lagi.

"Ong? Mau tidur?" Tanya Daniel pas liat Seongwoo tiduran di sampingnya, ndusel-ndusel Daniel juga.

"Eumm... Ngantuk Nyel..."

Daniel langsung senyum ke Seongwoo, dia rebahin badannya terus meluk Seongwoo pake satu tangan.

Gak lama mereka udah tidur.

'drrrrrrt drrrrt drrrrrt'

Seongwoo kebangun karna gak tau hape siapa geter mulu, Daniel ngerasa Seongwoo bangun jadi dia ikutan bangun. Taunya hpnya sendiri.

'Ikut gak? Kita mau ke Lotte!'

"Eunngh... Apa?" Jawab Seongwoo setengah sadar.

'Kita mau ke Lotte, lu mau ikut gak? Kalo mau ikut kita tunggu di di lantai satu jam empat!'

"Kemana? Kapan? Eh, Lotte? Lotte apaan? Oh gajadi, tanya apa tadi?"

'Lu mabuk ya?'

"Mabuk? Gak lah, Daniel gak ngebolehin gua mabuk!"

'Jadinya lu mau ikut ke Lotte gak?'

"Eh kapan?"

'Untung temen lu, kalo gak udah gua buang ke pantai selatan lu! Ntar Ong Seongwoo! Ikut gak?'

"Gak, Suami gua lagi sakit. Gua juga lagi di rumah!"

'Anjiiang! Bilang dari tadi kek! Tau ah! Nyesel gua ngajak lu!'

"Oke sama-sama!"

Seongwoo lempar hpnya ke nakas, bodo amat orang masih ngantuk dia langsung ngedusel ke Daniel yang dari tadi dengerin mereka.

"Pengen banget ya gua jadi suami lu?"

"Gak!"

TBC

Hai Lin balik, gak lama kan nunggunya? emang ada yang nunggu /.

makasih banget yang udah RnR, Lin kira gak bakal ada yang RnR, jadi makasih banget. bikin Lin semangat buat lanjutin ceritanya.

thank you for your support, Lin sayang kalian yang udah mau baca ff abal ini. keep supporting OngNyel juga yaa!

udah ah kebanyakan bct kan jadinya. so, wait for the next ch ya guys!


	4. 4

Mereka bangun baru jam lima sore, karna perut Daniel bunyi terus. Mau gak mau mereka bangun, Seongwoo keluar terus manggil salah satu maid.

"Teh, Udah ada makanan belom?" Tanya Seongwoo sambil merem-merem ngantuk.

"Sudah tuan, kami sudah siapkan semuanya."

"Gak ada seafood kan?"

"Tidak tuan, kami sudah menyesuaikan dengan seleran tuan Seongwoo dan tuan Daniel"

"Oke makasih Teh!"

Seongwoo balik ke kasur lagi, mukanya masih semrawut gitu masih betah buat di kasur lebih lama.

"Nyel... Ayo turun makan" Kata Seongwoo pake suara khas bangun tidurnya.

"Bentaran nyawa gua belom ke kumpul..."

"Buruan... Kasian perut lu itu!" omel Seongwoo.

"Iya sayang..."

Seongwoo bantu Daniel buat jalan karna kakinya masih belom empat sehat lima sempurna. Jadi ya harus dipapah gitu, lagian Seongwoo-nya juga sih yang gak tega.

Mereka duduk hadep-hadepan, Seongwoo udah gak nyuapin Daniel karna Daniel bilang gak usah. Jadi mereka makan sendiri-sendiri.

"Ong?" Daniel manggil Seongwoo pake nada serius.

"Ya?" Seongwoo jadi nanggepin serius juga. Mereka masih diem dan cuma saling natap.

"Gua udah mikir ini berkali-kali—"

"Jan tinggalin gua..." Potong Seongwoo, mukanya langsung pucet, Daniel ngedesah kecil dan natap Seongwoo sedih.

"Jangan dipotong dulu bisa?" Seongwoo udah keringet dingin, tangannya basah. Dia gak siap kalo tiba-tiba Daniel minta pisah, Seongwoo gak siap. Dia letakkin sendok sama sumpitnya dan langsung nunduk.

"O..okay.."

"Gua udah lama mikir ini, hubungan kita udah jalan hampir lima tahun. Apa ini gak terlalu lama buat pacaran?" Seongwoo cuma diem, gak berani natap Daniel.

"Ong, tatap gua sebentar bisa?" Seongwoo ngehembusin nafasnya pelan dan natap Daniel. Matanya udah panas, merah, mau nangis aja rasanya.

"Menurut gua itu terlalu lama kalo cuma buat pacaran. Gua bakal berusaha ngomong sama orang tua kita, gua gak bisa ngelanjutin pacaran sama lu Ong..."

Seongwoo langsung nangis, dia masih natap Daniel gak percaya. Dia cuma diem nunduk nangis. Okay Daniel ngerasa bersalah banget udah bikin Ong nangis.

Daniel langsung berdiri dan pindah ke samping Seongwoo.

"Jadi gua pengen kita udahan pacaran!"

"Udah Dan, gua gak sanggup!"

'Dan? Udah nggak Nyel lagi, Dia udah mikir kejauhan' batin Daniel.

"Maaf Ong—"

"Tapi, Kita terusin hubungan kita jadi Suami-Istri bukan cuma sepasang kekasih doang!"

"Udahlah! Canda lu gak lucu Dan!"

"Ong Seongwoo, mau gak jadi istri gua?" Daniel nyodorin kotak yang dalemnya ada sepasang cincin emas putih yang Daniel desain sendiri.

"Dan ini gak lucu..." Ujar Seongwoo yang masih nangis.

"Gua serius, eh sepuluhrius Ong. Gimana?"

"Gua...gak bakal nolak Nyel, lu tahu gua susah jauh dari lo!"

Daniel langsung sumringah dan meluk Seongwoo. Dia nyium kening Seongwoo dan meluk Seongwoo lagi.

Tanpa mereka tahu, maid yang kerja di dapur pada nguping Daniel sama Seongwoo. Ada yang nangis karena kebawa suasanya, tapi endingnya mereka jerit/dalem ati tapinya, ada juga yang mukanya datar tapi atinya greget banget, ada yang kejang karena gak tahan sama momen manis ini.

"Gua bakal atur pertemuan keluarga, minggu ini. Biar lebih resmi"

"Udah dong nangisnya..." Daniel langsung ngusap air mata Seongwoo, gak lupa sama senyumnya selalu ada buat Seongwoo.

"Lu tau! gua hampir mati Nyel!"

"Maaf, gua pengen liat gimana ekspresi lu. Maaf banget, gua gak akan ngulanginnya lagi. Liat bibir lu biru itu paling ngeri buat gua. Sekali lagi maaf buat Ong Seongwoo..."

"Love you Nyel!"

"Love you too Ong Seongwoo..."

"Pake ya?" Seongwoo cuma ngangguk pas Daniel nyuruh dia pake cincin couple itu.

Mereka saling nyematin cincin di jari manis kiri mereka. Sekali lagi Daniel meluk Seongwoo.

"Udah yuk..." Ajak Daniel.

"Oke, sekarang mau ngapain?"

"Nonton film?"

"Boleh!"

Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah, yag duduk cuma Daniel sih karna Seongwoo nya tiduran di paha Daniel.

"Mau film apa?" Tanya Daniel.

"IT? Kemaren baru keluar filmnya"

"Gak janji mau nglonin kalo ntar malem gak bisa tidur!"

"Butuh kaca gak Nyel? Yang biasanya takut siapa?" Ejek Seongwoo.

"Baru awal kok udah serem sih?"

"Itu si George kok main sendiri? Bill gak nemenin kenapa?"

"Dih, itu si George kenapa gak lari!"

"Yah dimakan kan, itu artinya mati ya si George?"

"Daniel sayangnya Ong? Bisa diem? Mana bisa nonton kalo kayak gini?"

"OK!"

Daniel langsung diem, kesel dia mah. Udah tau si Daniel gak berani sama gituan tetep aja nonton.

"Teh! Teteh!" Seongwoo teriak buat manggil maid.

"Ya tuan?"

"Temenin main di luar yuk?"

Seongwoo bosen di dalem rumah terus, akhirnya siang ini ngajakin teteh buat main diluar.

"H..huh?"

"Ayo main diluar, di taman belakang"

"I..iya tuan, tunggu sebentar"

"Nyel kalo nyari aku ada di taman belakang"

"Iya, ati-ati jangan sampe luka!"

Daniel udah lebih mendingan daripada kemarin, dia udah bisa jalan sendiri dan lukanya udah gak separah kemaren.

Seongwoo ngangguk sembari senyum, dia terus keluar lewat pintu dapur buat ke taman belakang. Gak lupa dia ambil bola, sama jaring ikan.

Dia langsung buang jaringnya di deket kolam, dia udah main-main sama bolanya, dia nendang ke arah gawang yang di deket tembok pager.

"Teteh!" Seongwoo teriak. Dia udah kesel nungguin ganti doang lamanya naujubilah. Pas liat maidnya yang sekitar tiga puluh tahun pake baju sleeveless sama celana running sepertiga paha, Seongwoo cuma mangap.

Aneh gitu rasanya, apalagi rambutnya dikucir cem ekor kuda lagi.

"Iya tuan!"

"Kiper ya!"

"Siap tuan!"

Seongwoo nendangnya gak terlalu kenceng jadi gak bakal sakit kalo di tangkep, tapi dari tadi gak ada yang gol. Dia ambil ancang-ancang buat nendang dan pas dia tendang tetep aja gak gol, malah kena tiang. Terus bolanya keluar dari pager.

"Auhhh..."

Seongwoo langsung manjat pohon, dan liat ke halaman rumah sebelah.

"SEONGWOO! TURUN!" Daniel teriak kaget karna dia liat Seongwoo manjat pohon. Dia baru aja keluar dari runah dan liat Seongwoo udah diatas pohon rasanya pengen nebang itu pohon.

"Tapi bolanya keluar sampe rumah sebelah!"

"TURUN POKOKNYA!" Daniel udah agak marah sama Seongwoo yang ngeyel. Dia berdiri dan ngeliatin Seongwoo.

"Gimana turunnya?"

"Ya gini, udah tau gak pernah bisa turun dari pohon masih aja manjat! Jangan turun dulu! Teh, cariin tangga dong" Daniel ikut liat sekitar, buat nyari tangga. Maid nya juga langsung pergi buat nyari tangga di gudang.

"Gua bisa!" Kata Seongwoo lirih banget.

Pas Daniel ngalihin pandangannya dari dia, Seongwoo dia ati-ati banget buat mijakin kakinya di batang pohonnya. Tapi ya, emang dasarnya gak bisa turun.

'bugghh'

"ASTAGA! TUAN!" Para maid langsung kaget heboh.

"ONG SEONGWOO!" Daniel langsung geregetan sendiri liat Seongwoo jatoh dari pohon. Dia langsung nyamperin Seongwoo dan bersihin badan Seongwoo dari rumput lapangan.

"Sakit gak?"

"Gak!"

"Yaudah ulangin dari yang paling tinggi! Sana cepet!"

"Ck! Sakit lah! Perih nih!"

"Makanya gak usah ngeyel! Udah dibilangin suruh tunggu tangga dateng! Kenapa ngeyel?"

"Tuan Daniel, kami harus mengobati siku tuan Seongwoo yang luka." Ucap maid.

"Gak usah diobatin! Biar kapok!" Seongwoo udah hampir mewek liat Daniel galak kayak gini, salah dia juga sih gak nurut sama Daniel.

"Tapi tuan... Nanti lukanya akan lebih lama untuk sembuh"

"P3Knya kasih sini aja, biar aku yang obatin!" Jawab Daniel.

Akhirnya si Daniel ngobatin siku sama telapak tangan Seongwoo yang emang luka, karna buat nahan biar gak jatoh tadi.

"Dah, diem dulu. Bangun yuk..."

Daniel sama Seongwoo duduk di kursi yang tadi Daniel pake. Daniel ngelanjutin nyemilin gummy yang naujubilah banyaknya. Sedang Seongwoo, dia bosen banget gak ada kerjaan gini.

Yaudah Seongwoo berdiri, "Kemana lagi?" Tanya Daniel langsung. "Ke jembatan kolam doang..."

Daniel cuma ngangguk dan liatin Seongwoo yang emang ke jembatan kolam. Dia tiduran tengkurep dan palanya ngeliat ke kolam ikan.

"Jangan sampe nyebur!" Ucap Daniel.

"Nggak!" Bales Seongwoo kesel.

Pas Seongwoo dapet ide, dia ambil makanan ikan yang kecil-kecil warna-warni sama jaring ikan yang tadi dia bawa. Dia kasih dikit terus nyerok ikan pake jaringnya.

"Wuihh banyak banget, lucu lagi..." Seongwoo ngomong sendiri. Dia ngubek-ubek ikan yang ada di jaring.

"Ong ati-ati kena siripnya ntar luk—"

"Auhh, aah jahat nih ikannya!" Seongwoo langsung lepasin jaringnya, dan jaringnya tenggelem. Dia masih tengkurep sembari ngeliatin telunjuknya yang berdarah karna pas dia ubek-ubek tadi pake telunjuk doang.

"Belom nyampe mingkem... haaaah...Sini duduk!"

"Perih Nyel..."

"Yaudah sini duduk dulu..."

Seongwoo duduk dan naroh kepalanya dimeja, terus ngasih tau lukanya ke Daniel. Daniel cuma bersihin luka ketiga Seongwoo pake antiseptik terus dia plester biar gak kena debu.

"Udah duduk disini, gak usah main lagi!"

"Bosen tapi..."

"Ke Myeongdong yuk?"

"Aku males nyetir..." Seongwoo udah males banget gitu mukanya.

"Minta anterlah, gua kangen kita jalan berdua lagi, belanja bareng, makan bareng diluar. Mau gak? Kalo gak mau sih gapapa"

"Tapi itu kaki gapapa buat jalan-jalan? Tangan juga?"

"Orabg udah sembuh juga, masih aja khawatir. ayo siap-siap!"

Seongwoo langsung sumringah dia gandeng Daniel sampe kamar. Mereka ganti baju, Seongwoo pake kaos putih garis-garis item sama celana jeans warna sky blue, kalo Daniel pake celana pendek warna item sama kaos putih, tapi dia kasih kemeja kotak-kotak warna merah item buat outfit.

Mereka dianter sama driver mereka. Sekitar lima belas menit mereka baru sampe di Myeongdong.

"Pak, kita ditinggal aja gapapa. Nanti pas mau pulang kita telfon, biar bapak gak kelamaan nunggu!" Ucap Daniel.

"Iya tuan!"

Daniel kuat-kuatin kakinya buat jalan sama Seongwoo, padahal masih sakit. Tapi daripada Seongwoo suntuk dirumah.

Mereka bingung mau beli apa, mereka gak niat buat belanja cuma mau jalan-jalan doang sih.

Seongwoo ngajak masuk ke toko accessories, kayaknya sih Seongwoo salah masuk karna dalemnya itu isinya kayak bando lucu boneka, pokoknya segala hal yang lucu.

Daniel mah ngikut aja, terserah si Seongwoo mau kemana, beli apa, asalkan dia gak rewel aja.

"Ong? Yakin mau beli ini?" Daniel cuma liatin Seongwoo yang lagi pake bando yang ada bentuk telinga kucingnya diatasnya.

"Kenapa? Jelek ya?"

"Nggak kok, lucu malahan. Kalo mau beli ya beli aja, aku bayarin..."

"Oke! Nyel kamu pake yang ini ya!" Seongwoo ambil satu bando lagi, bedanya ini bentuknya telinga kelinci yang panjang itu.

"Sayang?"

"Ya? Kok lucu sih Nyel? Ugghh gemes deh..."

"Ayo beli dua-duanya!"Ujar Seongwoo lagi.

"Sayang? Sayangnya Danik?" Dipanggil sayangnya Danik baru nengok si Seongwoo.

"Apa?"

"Jangan bayar dulu, di atas itu ada cap! Mau gak?"

"Gua ga doyan sama cap, kalo lu mau ya gapapa!"

Daniel ambil topi warna putih yang agak rame sama tulisan. Dia copot topi itemnya dan ganti pake topi warna putih yang diambil tadi.

"Bagus gak?" Seongwoo langsung peluk Daniel dari belakang, mereka saling natap lewat cermin di depan mereka.

"Daniel is so cool!"

"Ong mau beli sesuatu lagi gak?"

"Nggak deh, mau beli gelang apa cincin, tapi kan kita udah punya cincin ini!" Seongwoo nunjukin tangannya yang ada cincin yang sama kayak dipake Daniel.

"Jadi?"

"Semua barang couple kita udah digantiin sama cincin ini!"

TBC

Lin harap kalian suka ya, maafin momen keju mereka. karena Lin baru suka yang keju keju.

akhir" ini banyak ongnyel moment jadi Lin tambah mood buat update, eheheheh.

sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. btw, ini gak banyak banget kok chapternya.

salam sayang dari Lin.


	5. 5

Daniel sama Seongwoo masih jalan-jalan di Myeongdong, sedari tadi muter-muter gak nambah tuh belanjaannya selain bando sama topi daniel.

"Nyel disana ada rame-rame... Nonton yuk!"

"Kalo kayak gini nambah deh imutnya!"

Mereka nonton orang battle dance, sekali-kali Seongwoo ikut gerak badannya. Pas lagu Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk diputer, Seongwoo nge-popping dan yang dipanggung notice Seongwoo, akhirnya Seongwoo ditarik buat kepanggung.

Seongwoo ngedance popping nya Bruno Mars itu, tapi pas heboh-hebohnya ngedance bandonya jatoh nutupin matanya, cepet-cepet Seongwoo lepas bandonya dan lanjutin ngedance sambil bawa bando, kan gak mungkun dibuang. Daniel jadi gemes banget sama tunangannya itu.

Daniel di bawah cuma nonton Seongwoo yang lagi asyik ngedance, dikepalanya kepasang bando kelinci tadi. Seketika depan panggung langsung banyak cewek ngerubungin sambil ngevideo Seongwoo. Daniel agak gak suka itu, gak suka banget malahan.

Saking banyaknya orang yang nonton, Daniel kedorong kebelakang. Daripada desek-desekan dia mending agak ngejauh dari panggung dan nunggu dibawah pohon.

Sekitar tiga menit udah Seongwoo ngedance, dia udahin dan ngucapin makasih ke orang yang udah nonton. Dia turun dari panggung, dan ngelewatin cewek yang minta foto bareng, dia berkali-kali bungkuk biar dia bisa lewat. Tapi susah, dia cuma garuk lehernya bingung.

'Daniel mana?' Batin Seongwoo. Dia takut kalo ditinggal sama Daniel.

Matanya udah panas pengen nangis karna gak liat Daniel sama sekali.

"Kak ayo foto kak!"

"Kak ganteng deh kak!"

"Kak IGnya apa?"

"Kak? Kak jalan bareng yuk?"

Efek orang ganteng mah gitu, tapi Seongwoo gak denger itu semua, dia sibuk nyariin Daniel sembari berusaha keluar dari gerombolan cewek.

"K..Kang Da..niel..."

"Wuih gila itu.. itu Daniel? Beneran Daniel?"

"Daniel cakep gila!"

"Beneran Daniel? Dia ngapain disini?"

"Gila, Daniel cakep banget! Gua gebet aja kali ya?"

Seongwoo langsung liatin orang yang lagi bicara tentang Daniel, tiba-tiba di depan Seongwoo kosong dan cuma ada Daniel yang mau lewat.

Daniel udah pasang muka datarnya, dan ngeliatin tajem cewek disitu. Kenapa dari tadi gak ada yang tahu Daniel? Karna dia pake masker sama topi, sengaja emang. Tapi sekarang Daniel udah nyopot masker dia, juga naikin topinya biar gak nutupin mukanya.

"Danyel!!" Seongwoo langsung lari meluk lengan Daniel. Semua cewek langsung bingung dan liatin mereka berdua takut-takut. Iya lah, siapa yang gak takut sama Daniel.

"Udahan mainnya?" Tanya Daniel sembari ngusak rambut Seongwoo.

"Eumm, Daniel darimana?"

"Nunggu dibelakang sana! Kalo udah, pulang yuk!"

"Masih mau jalan-jalan..."

"Kalian... Tau gua siapa?"

"K..Kang Daniel?" Jawab salah satu cewek.

"Nah, ini Ong Seongwoo. Tunangan gua, jangan pernah gangguin dia! Sekali gua tau ada yang ganggu dia, taukan akibatnya?"

"Nyel, udah ih lu nakutin mereka. Kasian ih... Itu muka nakutin kalo kayak gini!"

Daniel langsung senyum ke Seongwoo biar gak nakutin, mereka pergi sambil gandengan tangan. Cewek disana udah pada keder semua denger omongannya Daniel.

Daniel pasang maskernya lagi dan nganterin Seongwoo yang tadi minta es krim. Tapi Seongwoonya udah duduk dan Daniel yang nunggu es krimnya jadi.

Pas dia mau nyamperin Seongwoo, dia sempet berenti karna liat ada tiga orang yang godain Seongwoo, padahal jelas Seongwoo udah takut gitu.

Tapi dia bawa santai dulu, dia deketin Seongwoo yang udah kasih dia tatapan melas. Daniel langsung duduk di samping Seongwoo dan ngegeser cowok tadi. Jelas orang itu marah. Tapi Daniel ngasih es krim aja ke Seongwoo.

"Nyel... Jangan berantem..."

"Gak janji, liat sikon... Jangan sekali-kali berdiri, cukup diem duduk anteng!"

"Lu apa-apaan sih! Seenaknya nempatin tempat orang!" Protes orang yang digeser Daniel.

"Apa? Tempat orang? Itu tempat gua kali!" Daniel bicara sambil makan es krimnya.

"Halah emang lu sapa! Denger ya! Dia gebetan gua!"

Daniel natap Seongwoo yang lagi geleng-geleng kecil.

"Mana ada? Namanya siapa coba? Umur berapa?Masih sekolah ato udah lulus? Udah ada pacar belom?"

"Ong Seongwoo, umur delapan belas tahun, Seongwoo masih sekolah di SMA satu kosong satu! Ya walaupun gua pernah denger dia udah punya pacar—"

"Siapa pacarnya?" Potong Daniel.

"Katanya sih Daniel. Alah palingan juga udah putus! Bodo amat sama Daniel, penting mah gua sama Seongwoo!"

"Gitu ya? Kalo Daniel denger gimana? Gak takut sama Daniel?" Tanya Daniel, dia cuma mau ngegoda doang sih, gak niat cari masalah.

"Ngapain, Daniel mah apaan! Eh lu apa-apaan sih! Ganggu orang aja lu!"

"Kayaknya lu deh yang ganggu Ong!"

"Cari mati lu hah!"

Orang tadi langsung ngelayangin tinjuannya ke Daniel, tapi ya gampang lah buat si Daniel ngehindar. Dia sama sekali gak ngelawan, cuma ngehindar dari tiga orang itu yang nyerang barengan.

'plak!'

"Nyel!"

Es krim Daniel nempel ke muka Daniel gara-gara satu orang sengaja nampol tangan dia.

"Anjing!" Daniel udah misuh itu ngeri.

Dia ngelap mukanya, eh bagian hidung sampe mata doang sih, orang dia pake masker sama topi.

"Gimana enak es krimnya?" Tantang orang tadi.

"Sini lu!" Ucap Daniel.

"Sok banget sih jadi bocah sini lu! Bau kencur aja sok-sokan!"

"Gak usah banyak bacot! Maju sini! Gua gak takut!"

Daniel copot topi sama maskernya, dan langsung narik kerah orang yang pake baju biru, dan nonjok mukanya kesel, terus dia ganti ke orang yang satunya, dia kasih tendangan atas dan kena pelipisnya sampe sobek karna sepatu Daniel.

Dia udah murka banget sama yang satu ini, yang banyak bacot dari tadi. Pas orang itu mau nonjok, Daniel nahan tangannya terus dia tendang bagian dada dia.

Mereka udah pada jatoh semua, tapi masih aja bangun buat ngelawan si Daniel. Dia tonjok muka si baju biru tadi pake sikunya.

Di situ udah rame banget pada liatin Daniel yang lagi kelahi, mereka gak tau kalau ada yang nge-live mereka.

"Itu yang katanya tunangannya Daniel kan?"

"Itu Daniel yang lagi berantem?"

"Mati tuh orang!"

Yang paling banyak bacot tadi berdiri, tapi belom sempet bangun Daniel udah nendang dagu dia sampe kepalanya kebentur jalan saking santernya tendangan Daniel.

"Lu yang minta gua nyerang balik kan? Udah ya? Masih kurang apa udah cukup?"

Mereka sama sekali gak bales omongan Daniel, iya mereka udah sekarat. Mungkin rasanya tulangnya kayak patah semua gara-gara si Daniel.

Daniel jongkok di samping orang yang banyak bacot tadi, dia liatin mukanya dan nyentuh dagunya yang baru aja dia tendang.

"Denger! Gua bakal abisin siapapun yang ganggu Seongwoo, apalagi sampe dia pucet kayak tadi! Paham gak?"

Daniel ngehembusin nafasnya kasar banget, dia duduk lagi di samping Seongwoo dan ngelapin mukanya yang masih lengket karna es krim tadi.

"Cuci muka dulu pake ini"

Daniel ambil botol air mineral dari tangan Seongwoo dan langsung dia pake buat cuci muka.

"Aaghh! Perih anjing!" Daniel misuh sendiri pas lukanya dia kenain air. Dia lupa kalo tadi dia nyopot plesternya yang buat nutupin luka dia.

Seongwoo buru-buru ambil tissue buat ngelap lukanya, dia ambil plester yang selalu ada di tasnya. Dia pelan-pelan masangin di luka Daniel, habis itu dia nata rambut Daniel yang berantakan karna basah keringet gara-gara berantem.

"Gilaso sweet banget! Gua pengen!"

Beberapa orang nontonin Daniel sama Seongwoo, karna pertama mereka pengen liat Daniel secara langsung. Daniel emang jarang muncul di tempat rame kaya gini, cuma berita Daniel itu udah nyebar ke seluruh bagian negara. Kedua, mereka pengen liat Seongwoo yang ganteng sekaligus manis, jarang-jarang mereka liat visual kayak gitu.

Sementara Seongwoo ambil topi yang dibuang Daniel tadi dan nyodorin topinya ke Daniel.

Daniel ambil topinya dan langsung buang di tempat sampah sampingnya karna udah kotor. "Jangan marah ya, maaf gua emosi tadi!" Seongwoo cuma senyum sama ngangguk ke Daniel.

"Nyel, capek... Ayo pulang!"

Si Daniel langsung keluarin hapenya terus nelfon driver mereka buat jemput mereka.

"Tunggu bentaran ya, sambil nunggu, kita jalan yuk—"

"Banyak yang merhatiin kita!" Bisik Daniel.

'takk'

"PD banget! Eh Nyel itu lucu! Aku mau!" Habis nyentil dahi Daniel, si Seongwoo langsung ngerengek minta dibeliin jepitan rambut yang atasnya ada kayak boneka kecil yang disambungin pake pir sama jepitannya. Jadi bisa goyang-goyang gitu.

Seongwoo udah lari duluan ninggalin tasnya, Daniel gemes sendiri sama pacarnya, eh tunangannya. Akhirnya dia yang bawa tas Seongwoo. Pas mau nyusulin dia di hadang sama cewek.

"Kak Daniel kan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Boleh foto bareng? Kakak keren banget deh! Mau dong diajarin taekwondo sama kakak!"

'Weh anjay, centil banget!'batin Daniel sambil celingukan ngawasin Seongwoo.

"Apa? Minta diajarin? Gak yakin gua!"

"Kak kok bawaannya banyak banget sih? Mau dibantuin gak kak?" Padahal Daniel cuma bawa tas satu, itu aja kecil, botol mineral di tangan sama hp ditangan. Apanya yang banyak coba.

"Bukan urusan lu, udah lah. Gak guna banget!" Bales Daniel.

"Kak!—"

"Ayolah kak Daniel, kakak masih jomblo kan? Pasti tipe cewek kakak tinggi kan jadinya jomblo, iya kan? Sama aku aja kak! Aku siap jadi pendamping hidup kakak!"

"Jauh-jauh deh dari gua!" Bales Daniel, dia ngelewatin cewek tadi.

Seongwoo natap Daniel kesel, bibirnya udah manyun daritadi, siapa yang gak kesel pas liat pacarnya dipeluk cewek lain.

"Nyebut nyebut..."

Daniel langsung balik badan dan dorong dahi cewek tadi pake telunjuknya biar jauhan.

"Ong?" Daniel manggil Seongwoo yang mukanya udah merah padam.

"Ong Seongwoo? Seongwoo? Sayangnya Danik?"

Seongwoo buang nafasnya agak kesel, dia deketin Daniel dan cuma natap dia doang. Tapi Daniel ngerangkul Seongwoo.

"Gua udah ada pendamping hidup, jadi gak perlu repot-repot daftar!"

Daniel langsung pergi dari cewek yang masih kaget, sambil jalan si Daniel nyiumin rambut Seongwoo.

"Gak usah ngambek ih, jadi mau beli jepitan gak?"

"Mauuu!"

Sampe di depan kiosnya, Daniel ambil satu jepitan yang atasnya ada squishy anak ayamnya.

"Mau yang mana?"

"Mau yang love ini, yang ini"ujar Seongwoo sambil nunjuk yang squishy nya bentuk love warna merah.

"Ya udah ambil, itu aja?"

"Iya"

"Berapa?"

"Seribu lima ratus won aja!"

Daniel ngasih selembar uang dan langsung ngajak Seongwoo pergi.

"Dek kembaliannya!"

"Buat ibu aja!" Bales Daniel sambil senyum.

"Oh itu udah dateng! Ayo Nyel!"

Seongwoo lari duluan ke mobil ninggalin Daniel lagi. Karna Daniel males buat lari-lari, jadi dia cuma jalan.

"Tuan ini sudah waktunya makan malam, ingin makan di liar atau di rumah?"

"Dirumah aja pak!" Jawab Seongwoo langsung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Daniel.

"Capek, dari tadi jalan terus"

"Tidur dulu sini, ntar gua bangunin pas sampe rumah"

"Gua gak ngantuk Nyel, cuma capek aja"

"Tangan lu pasti sakit lagi kan?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Dikit, tapi gapapa kok"

"Maaf..."

"Huh?" Daniel kaget kan, ngapain si Seongwoo minta maaf, orang dia gak salah.

"Maaf, kan gara-gara gua, lu berantem tadi..."

"Ya nggak lah, mereka yang salah. Gak usah dipikirin lagi ya?"

"Uummm..."

Daniel meluk Seongwoo, sambil bekep kepalanya. Pas Seongwoo sadar kalo diisengin Daniel, dia langsung mukul lengen Daniel pelan.

"Nyel, sesek! Daniel! Gua susah nafas!" Udah dipukulin si Seongwoo masih aja si Daniel ngebekep dia.

"Hahahahhahahh"

Daniel langsung ketawa puas liat muka Seongwoo yang lecek, apalagi rambutnya yang udah acak-acakan.

"Ck! Ngeselin ih!

Pas udah sampe rumah, Daniel sama Seongwoo masih asik ngisengin satu sama lain. Mereka cuma unyel-unyelan di kamar.

"Gua pengen kita balik ke jaman SD deh, main tembak-tembakan bareng, sepak bola, kelereng! Waktu itu kita masih asik-asiknya main, sampe gak sadar kalo kita itu gak bisa pisah bahkan sehari" Kata Seongwoo sambil gelendotan di badan Daniel.

"Kalo gitu gimana kalo kita main tembak-tembakan sekarang?"

"Hah?"

"Kita punya nerf kan? Kita pake itu"

"Kita main!"

TBC

Double update ya. mungkin triple, eheheheh. tunggu aja ya

Pokoknya Lin makasih yang mau baca ini, beribu makasih gak akan cukup deh buat kalian yang udah mau baca, terutama yang mau RnR

see ya


	6. 6

Sekarang mereka mau main tembak-tembakan, katanya sih nostalgia.

"Teteh!" Daniel teriak manggil maid.

"Iya tuan?"

"Guci, guci yang ada di atas meja sama lemari bisa singkirin gak? Kita mau main!"

"Siap tuan!"

Sekitar tujuh maid beresin gucci kayak yang diminta Daniel.

Daniel sama Seongwoo lari ke ruang game, dia buka lemari khusus koleksi nerf punya mereka. Habis milih senjata, mereka pake kacamata biar pelurunya gak kena mata.

"Kalo kalah harus nyetel lagu Sistar - Touch My Body pake speaker sekolah pas jam pelajaran" Tantang Seongwoo.

"Gak takut!"

"Teteh! Sini deh!" Panggil Daniel.

"Iya tuan!"

"Gini aturannya, kita punya hitpoin seratus, setiap kena peluru hitpoin kurangi satu! Kita pake jepit rambut yang kita beli tadi, kalo lu bisa ngenain squishy-nya hitpoin gua kurangi lima, gitu juga sebaliknya! Siapa yang hitpoin-nya abis duluan dia yang kalah!" Kata Daniel.

"Oke!"

"Teteh itungin hitpoin kita di layar itu! Udah aku siapin"

"Siap tuan!"

"Waktu bikin benteng pertahanan satu menit! Boleh pake lantai dua, gak boleh pake lantai tiga, masuk kamar ato ruangan lain, dilarang keras masuk dapur. Kalo ngelanggar hitpoin kurangi sepuluh!"

"Teh ini peluitnya! Bunyiin pas mulai sama selesai aja"

Teteh langsung pergi buat liat di monitor.

'priiiit'

"Bikin benteng dulu!" Teriak Daniel.

Seongwoo milih sofa ruang tengah buat dijadiin bentengnya, dia dempetin sofanya jadi satu terus masang pelurunya.

"Siap belom!" Teriak Seongwoo.

"Udah!"

Seongwoo ngendap ngendap buat nyari si Daniel, kayaknya benteng si Daniel ada di lantai dua.

Daniel ngintip lewat celah pager lantai dua, pas Seongwoo ngalihin perhatiannya dari dia, Daniel langsung nembak Seongwoo.

"Aak aak!" Seongwoo kena punggung sama lehernya.

"DUA!"

Daniel turun dari tangga ati-ati, Seongwoo liat itu dia langsung nembak Daniel.

"Auh ah ah!" Giliran Daniel yang kena tembak.

"Yeheyyy! EMPAT! HOOUUUUUUU!"

Seongwoo langsung balik ke benteng dia, dia isi peluru karna abis buat nembak Daniel barusan.

Tanpa Seongwoo tahu, Daniel sembunyi di bawah meja tamu. Dia bawa semua pelurunya di saku celana.

Seongwoo keluar dari bentengnya buat nyari si Daniel, tapi dia gak liat. Daniel ketawa kecil, terus nembakin si Seongwoo sampe pelurunya abis, tapi cuma kena tiga peluru.

Pas Daniel nembak Seongwoo lagi, dia kenain squishy Seongwoo, jadi hitpoin Seongwoo kurang lima.

Karna mereka mainan tembak-tembakan rumah jadi rame banget, padahal biasanya sepi kek kuburan, apalagi sering ditinggal rumahnya.

Para maid ikut ketawa-ketiwi bahagia ngeliat mereka asik banget main.

"Kang Daniel! Kang Daniel! Kang Daniel!" Daniel langsung ketawa keras banget.

"Ong Seongwoo! Ong Seongwoo!"

Maid pada dukung jagoannya sendiri-sendiri.

Kali ini Daniel udah bener-bener nargetin bahu Seongwoo, dia langsung tarik pelatuknya.

"Auhh!" Meleset bung karna Seongwoo gerak, tapi malah kena pipi Seongwoo. Otomatis pipi Seongwoo langsung merah.

Daniel mah cuma bisa ketawa liat Seongwoo yang agak kesel karna dikenain pipinya.

"Hitpoin sementara, Kang Daniel empat puluh satu, Ong Seongwoo Tiga puluh delapan. Pertandingan ketat dilalui dua pemain ini, siapakah pemenang dari pertandingan ini? Kang Daniel? *Aaaaaaa* atau Ong Seongwoo *Houuuuu*"

Daniel sama Seongwoo cuma ketawa liat maid pada heboh, mereka lanjutin perang mereka.

'pyarr'

Seongwoo gak sengaja narik pelatuknya pas lagi jingkrak-jingkrak, alhasil bagian lampu gantungnya ada yang pecah karna Seongwoo. Kalo gak keliatan mah gapapa, lah ini lumayan gede yang pecah.

"Aauhhh! Mama marah gak ya? Minta maaf aja deh besok!"

Tapi Seongwoo masih pengen bales Daniel biar kena pipinya juga, pas dirasa udah tepat sasaran Seongwoo narik pelatuknya.

"Ouhh"

Daniel langsung ngelus-elus lehernya yang kena peluru Seongwoo. Daniel langsung ngisi peluru di senjatanya.

"Aah ah sakit ouh!"

"Kang Daniel! You slained that Ong Seongwoo!" Dia bilang ala-ala ML

"HOUUUUUU!" Daniel langsung teriak bahagia pake versinya Seongwoo.

Seongwoo malah ketawa liat Daniel heboh juga. Dia langsung rebahan di atas karpet karna capek.

"Teteh, ngerapihinnya besok aja. Udah malem, mending teteh istirahat!" Ucap Seongwoo.

Daniel ikut rebahan di samping Seongwoo. Mereka banyak keringetan sampe rambut sama bajunya basah.

"Gua suka momen kayak gini!" Ucap Seongwoo. Daniel cuma ketawa sambil liatin Seongwoo yang keliatan bahagia.

Seongwoo natap Daniel terus kasih senyum ke dia. Dia natap lampu yang pecah tadi terus merem.

Daniel tau kalo sekarang Seongwoo udah tidur. Jadi dia meluk Seongwoo dan ikut tidur disitu.

'krieeett'

Mama sama Papa Seongwoo pulang pas tengah malem, mereka kaget sama kondisi rumah yang udah kek habis perang dunia. Peluru dimana-mana, tv yang tengkurep, belom sofa yang udah gak kebentuk jungkir balik, meja yang gak ketata, guci mereka gak keliatan semua. Pas mereka liatin lampu mereka cuma bisa elus dada sabar.

Mereka ngendap-ngendap buat masuk ke kamar mereka. Tapi entah Daniel itu punya telinga apa, dia langsung kaget terus kebangun, dia liat Mama Papa Seongwoo tapi masih gak sadar.

"Aah malem Ma Pa, Pulangnya lebih cepet ya!"

"Iya nih, udah Kak tidur aja lagi. Nanti Seongwoo kebangun loh"

Mama Papa Seongwoo itu manggil Daniel Kakak, sedang manggil Seongwoo itu Adek, padahal tua Seongwoo.

Tapi katanya Kakak yang biasanya jaga Adeknya, jadilah Daniel Kakak karna sering banget jagain Seongwoo.

"Aah iya Ma, Daniel tidur ya..."

Daniel langsung tidur lagi, ngelonin Seongwoo. Tapi Papa Seongwoo balik terus kasih selimut buat mereka berdua.

"Ngeliat mereka kayak gini bikin tenang banget, kita udah gak perlu khawatir Seongwoo kenapa-napa pas kita jauh dari dia, karna ada Daniel yang selalu ada buat Seongwoo" ujar Mama Seongwoo.

"Daniel sendiri bikin Papa percaya sama dia buat jaga Seongwoo kita! Udah yuk Ma tidur."

Daniel kebangun pas ngerasain banyak gerakan di ruang tengah ini. Ternyata maid lagi beresin rumah yang semalem udah gak bentuk rumah lagi.

Dia duduk dan ngumpulin nyawanya, dia nengok ke Seongwoo yang kayaknya juga keganggu. Dia liat jam yang jarum pendeknya udah diangka tujuh.

Karna masih ngantuk-ngantuk Daniel cuma celingukan sambil garuk-garuk rambutnya. Akhirnya Seongwoo kebangun juga, dia ikut duduk sambil liatin sekitar.

"Kakak udah bangun belom nih?" Daniel ngangguk-angguk sambil merem, dia masih capek sama ngantuk.

"Adek? Udah bangun belom?" Seongwoo cuma nggumam aja karna nyawanya belum ke kumpul.

Maid yang liat cuma bisa gemes sama mereka berdua.

"Bangun yok! Olah raga! Jangan males, badannya melar nanti!" Teriak Mamanya.

Keluarga Seongwoo itu emang punya rutinitas buat lari pagi setiap hari, kemaren enggak karna Daniel lagi sakit, aslinya Seongwoo bisa lari sendiri tapi dia gak mau, nanti kacang lagi.

Orang Mama Papanya kadang umbar mesra gak tau malu, jadi Seongwoo gak mau jadi obat nyamuk.

"Olah raga apa Mah?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Lari keliling komplek kayak biasanya! Yok bangun!"

"Sekarang Mah?" Tanya Daniel ganti.

"Iya, Papa udah nunggu diluar!"

Daniel berdiri dan regangin badannya, dia bantuin Seongwoo berdiri, habis itu mereka ke kamar mandi cuma buat cuci muka sama sikat gigi.

Mereka pake sepatu running mereka. Terus keluar rumah.

Daniel yang udah seutuhnya bangun liatin Seongwoo yang masih merem melek. Karna gemes, Daniel ngunyel ngunyel muka Seongwoo. "Bangun Ong..." Seongwoo cuma nampol tangan Daniel pelan.

"Kakak, Adek udah siap?"

"Udah Mah"

Mereka berempat jogging muterin komplek, sekali doang tapi udah kayak dua kiloan lah.

Sampe di rumah, Seongwoo langsung duduk di teras rumah sambil ngipasin badannya.

Kalo Daniel dia masih ngelanjutin olah raganya, dia push up seratus kali, sit up seratus kali juga. Kadang Seongwoo heran kok kuat, dia boro boro seratus kali, dapet lima puluh aja udah bangga gak ketulungan.

"Kakak sama Adek, kalo udah selesai buruan makan ya!" Kata Mama yang mau bebersih diri alias mandi.

"Iya Mah!" Bales Seongwoo doang, Daniel masih sit up, tinggal berapa kali lagi sih.

Daniel langsung baring di teras rumah pas udah selesai sit up, habis itu dia bangun sambil narik Seongwoo biar bangun juga.

"Yuk makan!"

"Emm!"

Mereka berdua makan santai, udah gak ada drama lagi, gak ada yang bercanda. Dua-duanya diem. Maid yang liat juga cuma bisa diem.

Selesai makan mereka langsung balik ke kamar, Seongwoo pengen ajak ngomong si Daniel. Tapi kayaknya si Daniel lagi banyak pikiran. Jadi dia ikut diem sambil ngeliatin Daniel doang.

"Ong, Papa kapan balik ke Jepang!" Tanya Daniel tiba-tiba.

"Sebenernya sih nanti malem, tapi kayaknya diundur jadi besok rabu kayaknya, kenapa?"

"Kira-kira pertemuan keluarga hari selasa bisa ga?"

"Mungkin bisa, coba tanya aja sama Papa"

"Ntar aja deh, Gua coba telfon Papa gua dulu"

Seongwoo cuma ngangguk, dia mainin ponselnya dan liat hotnews lewat grup angkatan. Dia kaget pas liat video Daniel berantem di Myeongdong kemaren nampang. Banyak yang ngejelek-jelekin Daniel, tapi lebih banyak yang komen kali mereka ngeri sama Daniel.

Udah panas banget atinya, pengen nggeplak orang yang ngejelek-jelekin Daniel.

'Cuma bikin jelek nama sekolah aja sih' - anonymous

'Si Seongwoo mau aja sama Daniel yang urakan!' - anonymous 2

'Coba kalo sekolah ini bukan punya Mama Seongwoo, udah di keluarin si Daniel dari dulu!' - anonymous 3

"Nyel, pinjem hp lu!"

"Buat apa? Ngehapus chat di grup angkatan?" Tanya Daniel santai.

"Udah baca ya?"

"Biarin aja, mereka cuma sirik sama kita!"

"Tapi bukannya yang punya sekolah bakal kalah sama penyumbang terbesar buat sekolah?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Kadang emang suka goblok gitu"

"Tapi lu gapapa? Lu yang jadi kambing gelapnya"

"Gak ngaruh yang kayak gituan, btw kambing hitam bukan kambing gelap" ralat Daniel.

"Sama aja!"

"Ya beda lah!"

"Hitam gelap gak?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Ya iya, tapi kalo gelap emang pesti item?"

"Tapi item termasuk gelap kan? Yaudah!"

"Serah serah!"

Daniel cuma kesel sendiri, dia narok hpnya terus nyiapin baju yang buat ganti. Seongwoo udah mandi duluan.

Habis mandi, si Daniel telfon Papanya yang di Busan, sementara Seongwoo main game arcade.

Habis selesai telfon, si Daniel langsung ketemu sama Papa Seongwoo yang lagi di ruang makan. Pas dia rasa udah selesai ngurusin pertemuan keluarga, dia baru nyusulin Seongwoo terus main game juga disana.

"Kakak, Adek... Mama sama Papa mau keluar dulu, ya pulangnya agak sorean kayaknya"

"Iya Ma.." jawab mereka barengan.

"Kemana Mah?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Cari lampu" pas itu juga Seongwoo inget kalo semalem dia mecahin lampu.

"Eh maaf Mah, semalem Adek yang mecahin, tapi gak sengaja Mah"

"Iya makasih, rencananya sih Mama emang mau ganti, tapi belom ada alesan yang pas biar di ganti."

"Kirain bakal marah, maaf Ma"

"Iya gapapa, Mama berangkat dulu ya!"

"Iya, ati-ati Ma!"

Seongwoo sama Daniel main game lagi, sampe gak tau kalo hp mereka bunyi terus.

"Ntar dulu, kayaknya gua denger sesuatu!" Kata Seongwoo.

"Lah itu hp lu bunyi!"

Seongwoo langsung ambil hp nya terus dia loudspeaker.

'Mau alpha berapa kali?'

"Sampe masuk bk, kenapa?" Bales Seongwoo.

'Banyak tugas woy! Ini biologi lu sekelompok sama gua! Tugas dikumpul besok!'

"Yaudah kerjain sana, malah telfon segala!"

'Bantuin nyuk! Banyak materinya!'

"Apaan gua cariin sini!" Bales Seongwoo.

'Buat penjelasan tentang ...'

Seongwoo cuma dengerin Si Daehwi nyerocos tentang materi yang harus dikerjain. Emang banyak sih, tapi gimana Seongwoo lagi males.

"Gua ambil peredaran darah, udah kan?"

'Besok berangkat! Awas lu gak berangkat!' Daehwi ngancem Seongwoo biar besok masuk sekolah.

"Ehehehe liat aja besok!"

'Weh! Anjay! Berangkat wo—'

Seongwoo langsung matiin telfonnya, terus lanjutin main sama si Daniel mumpung dia lagi free hari ini.

Sampe jam dua belas mereka masih main game. Sampe mata Seongwoo pedes mereka baru berenti main.

"Nyel gua mau ngerjain tugas dulu"

"Yaudah nugas bareng aja, gua juga harus buat ppt buat fisika besok"

Mereka nugas bareng di teras belakang rumah sampe sore.

TBC

nih triple update kan, mueheheheh.

btw, ini masalahnya tuh belom terlalu keliatan diawal, seriusnya itu agak akhir. cuma gua kasih clue dikit".

ini masih santai buat hiburan aja. tapi jangan berharap masalahnya belibet yak, karena Lin juga gak bisa bikin belibet, ehehehw.


	7. 7

Pagi ini Seongwoo sama Daniel udah siap mau kesekolah, mereka berangkat pake mobil Seongwoo, tapi Daniel yang nyetir, karna Seongwoo-nya males.

Kalo Seongwoo repot banget, bawa kertas manila segala, tempat dia ngerjain tugas dia, si Daniel cuma bawa flashdisk doang. Sebenernya si Daniel bisa kirim lewat Line, tapi kan gak rela kalo Seongwoo ke sekolah sendiri. Jadi flashdisk nya bisa jadi alesan lah.

Tapi mereka ke sekolah cuma mau ngasih tugas doang, habis itu pulang mungkin. Mereka juga gak pake seragam, cuma pake jeans denim sama kemeja main doang.

Pas mereka sampe sekolah gerbang udah di tutup. Jadi Seongwoo langsung turun.

"Pak bukain gerbangnya dong, saya mau ngumpulin tugas pak"

"Loh kamu gak masuk sekolah?"

"Nggak pak, ada acara keluarga, nanti saya harus balik"

"Kenapa gak dikirim aja tugasnya?"

"Bentuknya fisik pak bukan link, bukain ya pak?"

"Iya iya"

Seongwoo masuk lagi ke mobil nemenin Daniel parkir.

Habis itu mereka ke kelas Seongwoo dulu.

"Misi pak, mau ketemu Daehwi"

"Daehwi ada yang mau ketemu!"

"Siapa pak?"

"Gak tau, gak kenal dia pake masker, anak luar mungkin!"

Daehwi bingung kan, dia keluar aja langsung jerit bahagia.

"Gua kira gak berangkat lu! Habis ini kita presentasi! Yang materi peredaran darah yang lu buat! Buruan sana presentasi!"

"Lu gak liat gua gak pake seragam?" Tanya Seongwoo males.

"Anjir lu ngapain ke sekolah kalo gak pake seragam gablak!" Cuma Daehwi yang berani geplak pala Seongwoo di depan Daniel.

"Heh! Ntar pacar gua amnesia gimana!" Protes Daniel.

"Halah! Gak usah ribut! Penting ini! Sekelompok gak ada yang tau materinya, karna Seongwoo yang ngerjain mind mapping nya dia harus presentasi!" Cuma Daehwi yang berani marahin Daniel.

"Ya udah deh, Nyel gua presentasi dulu. Lu terserah mau nunggu dimana"

"Oke!"

Si Daehwi udah masuk duluan ninggalin mereka berdua.

"Pak mau ijin masuk, Ong Seongwoo absen dua puluh satu"

"Ijin masuk Kang Daniel kelas dua belas empat!"

Seongwoo kaget liat Daniel yang ikut masuk ke kelas dia. Kirain Daniel bakal nunggu di kantin atau uks.

"Ya udah masuk, tapi lain kali pake seragam!"

"Emang seragam buat apa sih pak?" Tanya si Daniel.

"Tanya sama guru bk! Udah cepetan duduk, mau dilanjut ini presentasi nya!"

Daniel sama Seongwoo duduk beda tempat, kalo si Seongwoo dia duduk di deket Wonwoo, kalo Daniel di duduk di pojok belakang sendiri.

"Kelompok selanjutnya jelasin tentang peredaran darah, kelompok berapa?"

"Enam!"

"Perwakilan dua orang maju ke depan yang dua di belakang jawab pertanyaan! Siapa?"

"Seongwoo sama Daehwi bakal jelasin pak, Hoshi sama Seokmin bakal jawab dibelakang!"

"Dipersilahkan!"

Sebenernya mukanya Seongwoo masih agak ngantuk, semalem dia begadang nonton film sama si Daniel. Tapi yaudah dia tahan, dia presentasi sama si Daehwi.

Pas bagian Daehwi, Seongwoo mundur buat ambil minum karna krongkongannya kering banget rasanya.

Tapi Seongwoo kayak presentasi sendirian, si Daehwi baca doang gak jelasin endingnya Seongwoo juga yang jelasin. Sampe suaranya serak kebanyakan omong.

"Sekian presentasi dari kami, ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Junhong absen enam, tadi disebutkan ada tali pusar, apa saja yang terdapat di tali pusar?"

"Silahkan yang dibelakang menjawab"

"Sebentar pak baru ma—"

"Jadi di tali pusar terdapat vena umbilikal yang berfungsi membawa darah kaya oksigen dan nutrisi, dan arteri umbilikal yang berfungsi membawa darah kaya karbon dioksida dan zat sisa dari tubuh janin ke plasenta..."

Pas Seongwoo baru mau jelasin, dia udah keduluan. Sekelas langsung kaget, bukannya apa kalo Seongwoo yang jelasin mereka oke lah orang materi dia. Nah ini si Daniel yang yang ngejelasin.

Tapi sekelas pas dengerin sambil kedip-kedip manja sama Daniel. Bikin Seongwoo agak kesel sih, tapi dia bersyukur juga Daniel yang ngejelasin, kalo gak suaranya bener-bener ilang entar.

"Apa ada pertanyaan lain?" Tanya Daniel.

Sekelas pada diem semua.

"Sekian presentasi dari kelompok kami, banyak salah kata kami minta maaf, terima kasih atas perhatiannya!"

Seongwoo duduk lagi terus langsung minum air punya Wonwoo. Wonwoo juga sih yang ngasih ke Seongwoo.

"Ong?" Seongwoo langsung pindah tempat duduk nemenin si Daniel.

"Apa?"

"Udah jam sembilan lebih"

"Mama sama Papa mau berangkat naik apa?"

"Katanya pesawat, kita jadinya mau naik apa?" Tanya Daniel.

"Mobil aja yuk, kalo pake pesawat apa kereta males kalo dikejar jadwal berangkat"

'drrrt drrrt drrrt'

Hp Daniel geter, mau gak mau dia ngecek hp nya. Ternyata telfon dari Mama Seongwoo.

"Halo Mah?"

'Mau pulang jam berapa? Kita dapet tiketnya berangkat jam sepuluh'

"Katanya Mama berangkat sama Papa, kita berangkat sendiri gapapa kok Mah"

'Sekalian Kak, Papa khawatir nanti kalo ada apa-apa gimana dijalan?'

"Yaudah Mah, kita berangkat bareng"

'Cepet pulang ya, Mama tunggu'

"Kayaknya kalo kita pulang bakal ketinggalan kereta Mah, Mama sama Papa berangkat aja duluan, sama tolong bawain kopernya si Adek yang masih di kamar. Nanti habis ini kita langsung ke stasiun aja"

'Yaudah kalo gitu, kopernya satu ato dua?'

"Satu Mah, itu dalemnya udah ada baju Kakak juga. Makasih Mah"

'Iya, Gak usah ngebut-ngebut, Mama tunggu di depan stasiun nanti!'

"Iya Mah, ati-ati Love you"

'Love you too, okay bye!'

Seongwoo gak begitu denger percakapannya, karna dia juga merhatiin temennya presentasi di depan.

"Udah jam sembilah lebih seperempat, kereta jam sepuluh. Kita harus keluar sekarang kalo gak kita ketinggalan kereta"

"Jadinya pake kereta? Kenapa gak pake mobil aja?"

"Papa gak ngijinin pake mobil, yuk ah. Ketinggalaan kereta nanti, dua puluh menit kita jalan ke stasiun"

"Oke oke, barang-barang kita gimana?"

"Udah aku titipin ke Mama"

Seongwoo sama Daniel berdiri terus maju ke depan.

"Pak, mau ijin keluar. Kita ada acara keluarga" ucap Seongwoo

"Acara jam berapa?"

"Jam empat sore pak"

"Sekarang baru jam setengah sepuluh?"

"Acaranya di Busan, kita dapet tiket kesana jam sepuluh"

"Itu couple ring ya?" Tanya Seokmin polos. Sekelas langsung ngeliatin tangan Daniel Seongwoo gantian.

Seongwoo sama Daniel cuma senyum.

"Ya sudah, diperbolehkan"

"Makasih pak"

Mereka sempet ke ruang recording, Seongwoo ngotak-atik komputernya terus nyetel lagu.

'Touch my body.. body...'

Mereka berdua langsung lari ke parkiran, terus keluar sekolah. Mereka masih ketawa-ketiwi habis nyetel lagu Sistar - Touch My Body. Itu hukuman Seongwoo sih, karna kalah main tembak-tembakan kemarin.

Mereka cuma bercanda sampe di stasiun tinggal lima menit lagi kereta berangkat. Daniel cepet-cepet parkir mobil terus lari ke depan stasiun.

"Buruan wey!" Kata Seongwoo.

Daniel bantuin bawa koper satu, terus masuk ke kereta habis tiketnya diperiksa. Dia duduk sebelahan sama Seongwoo, tapi karna dapetnya tiket ekonomi mereka hadep-hadepan sama orang gak kenal.

Seongwoo agak takut karna proporsi tubuh orangnya lebih gede dari Daniel, mereka pegangan tangan terus karna si Seongwoo takut.

"Tidur aja mending, ato mau makan sesuatu?" Tanya Daniel.

"Gak ngantuk, mau snack aja"

Daniel nengok ke kursi belakang buat nyariin Mamanya, "Mah, si Adek mau snack" Mamanya langsung kasih kotak makan yang isinya buah doang. "Mah, ada gummy nggak?" Mamanya kasih dua kotak makan lagi.

"Itu yang satu isinya biskuit, yang satu gummy. Mama gak beli chiki ya!"

"Oke Mah, makasih!

Pas Daniel nengok ke Seongwoo dia malah tidur nyender ke jendela, bikin gemes si Daniel aja.

...

"Ong? Ong Seongwoo?" Daniel nepuk-nepuk pipi Seongwoo pelan.

"Eum?"

"Udah mau sampe, bangun dulu deh..."

"Kok—ekhem cepet?" Tanya Seongwoo pake suaranya yang serak.

"Iya cepet karna lu tidur, minum dulu suara lu serak tuh!"

Seongwoo ngucek matanya, terus nepuk-nepuk mukanya kasar biar dia bangun. Habis itu dia minum air yang dikasih Daniel.

"Berapa menit lagi sampenya?"

"Sepuluh menitan lagi, mau makan sesuatu?"

"Nggak ah, btw... Pas gua tidur lu ngapain?"

"Main psp, chattingan, nyemil, sempet tidur juga sih tadi"

"Ooh, Mama ada bawa kamera gak?"

"Gak tau deh, tanya coba..."

Seongwoo langsung berdiri terus nepuk bahu Mama dia, "Mah, ada bawa kamera?"

"Adek gak pesen suruh bawain, jadi Mama gak bawa"

"Ok Mah"

Seongwoo duduk lagi, dia buka hp nya liat group chat dia. Banyak sih orang yang ngirim chat ke dia, tapi Seongwoo males banget buat bales. Dulunya dia masih sering bales chat dari cewek ato cowok, tapi dia gak tau kalo orang itu suka ke Seongwoo, jadi Seongwoo biasa aja balesnya, tapi mereka anggepnya lebih.

Juga karna satu chat yang bikin Seongwoo jadi males buat bales pesan, buka aja males. Jadi dia diemin sampe kekubur dalem.

"Nyel, ini chat yang atas sendiri mau diapain?"

Daniel langsung nonton hpnya Seongwoo. Dia kaget pas liat unname yang ngirim chat ke Seongwoo.

"Block aja, kalo diajak ketemuan kayak gitu jangan pernah mau! Seumpama lu mau dateng bilang sama gua! Ngerti?"

"Iya iya, Nyel mulai bulan depan kita pasti sibuk banget"

"Kenapa?"

"Kita harus nyiapin ujian kelulusan, katanya bakal ada les juga?"

"Lu kan udah pinter gak usah les mah juga bisa" bales si Daniel.

"Lu juga kali ah... Ini masih lama ya turunnya?"

Sebenernya Seongwoo agak gak nyaman sama orang didepannya, masa Seongwoo gerak dikit aja dipantengin, jadi si Seongwoo ngajak si Daniel ngobrol aja terus.

...

Sesampainya Seongwoo sama keluarganya di rumah Daniel, mereka langsung disambut hangat. Mereka ngobrol santai di ruang tamu, habis itu baru Mama Papa Seongwoo masuk kamar yang udah di sediain.

"Woahh, gua kangen banget ama ini kamar"

Seongwoo langsung ngelus-elus sprei kasur Daniel sambil ngehirup wangi spreinya.

"Nyel gua mau main ke belakang! Belom sempet Daniel ngelarang, Seongwoo udah ilang duluan.

Daniel cuma khawatir sama Seongwoo, karna dia kalo main itu pasti bakal dapet luka. Tapi yaudah deh, Seongwoo lagi kangen sama suasana rumah ini jadi buat kali ini Daniel biarin main.

Daniel lebih milih tiduran di kamarnya sambil mikirin apa yang bakal dia omongin nanti di depan ortu mereka.

'kring kring kring... Brakkk'

...

TBC

...


	8. 8

Si Daniel ngomel terus sama Seongwoo yang dari tadi cuma nyembunyiin mukanya, takut malu kesel jadi satu.

"A..ah sakit..." Seongwoo ngerengek pas Daniel agak neken luka di lututnya.

"Bisa gak? Sekali aja pas lu main apa aja gak sampe luka? Kasian badan lu nah, banyak luka kayak gini!"

Seongwoo langsung nyembunyiin mukanya lagi. Mereka lagi di ruang tengah, si Daniel ngobatin lutut sama siku Seongwoo yang luka lagi. Udah berkali-kali Daniel ngobatin Seongwoo karna dia main.

Seongwoo itu tipe cowok ceroboh, polos, gampang penasaran, tapi kadang agresif kalo lagi gak mood apalagi kalo denger Daniel berantem wuihh ngerinya naujubilah.

"Udah gak usah main di luar lagi!"

Seongwoo langsung tiduran diatas sofa tanpa ngeliat Daniel lagi. Daniel nya langsung pergi buat balikin kotak p3k ketempatnya.

Waktu dia liat Seongwoo mainin luka di siku, dia langsung lari ke arah Seongwoo.

"DANIEL!"

Seongwoo langsung teriak pas Daniel nabrak dia yang lagi kepo sama luka dia.

"Nyel lepasih ahhh, berat tau gak!"

"Gak, gua gak tau kalo gua berat orang gua kurus!" Bales Daniel. Dia meluk sambil nyiumin leher sama bahu Seongwoo.

"Danyel! Huwaaaa..." Seongwoo teriak sampe orang serumah kaget semua.

"Kakak? Kamu apain si Adek?" Mama Daniel tanya sambil pasang muka keselnya.

"Gak aku apa-apain kok Mah, cuma mainan aja!"

"Gak Mah Kakak boong, masa Adek digejlok sama badan segede tronton gitu mah, marahin aja nih!"

"Kakak tuh ya! Ntar kalo Adek badannya sakit, Kakak juga yang sedih"

"Dengerin tuh, sana minggir!" Seongwoo nendang-nendang kaki Daniel yang masih melukin dia.

"Gak mau! Sama gua ajalah disini, biasanya juga minta dipeluk ini sok-sokan minta lepas"

"Ini sikut gua sakit Daniel suka pinter deh!"

"Sakit kok dimainin tadi"

"Adek kenapa? Jatoh?" Tanya Mama Daniel bingung.

"Kaya Mama gak tau aja" Cibir Daniel.

"Kok bisa?"

...

Jadi tadi tuh Seongwoo bosen banget kalo gak ada kerjaan dan yang diajak main lagi capek. Jadi Seongwoo keluar, terus ke halaman belakang.

Dia buka gudang terus liatin sepeda Daniel yang udah gak kepake.

-

"Daniel? Lu suka nyepeda ya?"

"Suka banget"

"Ajarin naik sepeda dong"

"Ntar jatoh lagi, kasian lu nya Ong!"

"Gapapa, gua pengen banget bisa nyepeda biar bisa gantian goncengin lu. Masa lu terus yang goncengin gua"

"Yaudah gak usah belajar naik sepeda!"

"Kenapa?"

"Biar gua bisa goncengin lu terus"

-

Gak tau kenapa dia suka kalo inget masa kecil dia yang selalu bareng sama Daniel. Dia keluarin hp nya terus foto sama sepeda Daniel.

Habis itu Seongwoo keluar buat ambil sepeda Daniel yang sekarang. Dia naik terus ngegenjot pedalnya pelan. Pas ngerasa udah stabil dia tambahin kecepatan dia.

Didepan dia ada ember bekas nyuci mobil tadi. Otomatis Seongwoo kaget dan langsung belok ke halaman depan, dia lupa kalo remnya fungsi banget. Ditarik dikit udah ngerem banyak, lah si Seongwoo di rem sampe rodanya gak muter.

'kring kring kring'

Seongwoo bunyiin bel di sepedanya biar maid yang lagi ngerapihin rumput disekitar air mancur di depan pada minggir.

'Aaagghh'

"Yaa tuhan, Tuan tidak apa?"

Seongwoo nyelosor di halaman depan, dia pengen nangis tapi malu lah dia cowok masa nangis di depan maid cewek.

"Sakit Teh..."

Dua maid langsung bantuin Seongwoo berdiri, terus bawa mapah Seongwoo yang lututnya berdarah.

"Ong Seongwoo! Astaga!" Daniel natap Seongwoo frustasi.

Seongwoo takut sama si Daniel jadi dia cuma nunduk. Bahkan pas Daniel ngobatin lukanya dia masih nunduk diem.

...

Mama Daniel malah heran sendiri sama Seongwoo, perasaan juga udah SMA masih aja gak bisa naik sepeda. Apalagi cerobohnya si Seongwoo itu gak ke kontrol. Kadang bikin gemes sendiri.

"Kak, Adek, udah jam tiga nih mending siap-siap sana. Daripada nanti keburu-buru"

"Iya Mah" bales mereka barengan.

Daniel langsung gendong Seongwoo naik ke kamar dia.

...

Meja makan langsung sunyi pas Daniel minta waktu mereka buat ngomong. Di restoran Mama Daniel mereka kumpul, dua keluarga dua anak.

"Mama, Papa... Disini Daniel mau minta ijin. Boleh gak Daniel ngejalanin hubungan yang lebih serius sama Ong?"

"Kita udah pacaran kurang lebih lima tahun. Kita udah ngerti satu sama lain, Daniel juga udah yakin sama Ong. Boleh gak Daniel jadiin Ong Istri?"

"Mama sama Papa tau, kalo Daniel sama Seongwoo itu udah kayak perangko sama lem, tapi apa ini gak kecepetan?" Tanya Mama Daniel.

"Kalo Papa sama Mama ngijinin, kita nikah habis lulus SMA. Habis itu baru kita kuliah"

"Seongwoo sendiri gimana? Rencana habis SMA mau apa? Lebih milih kuliah atau nikah?" Tanya Mama Daniel.

"Kalo Daniel mau kita nikah, Adek siap. Tapi kalo nikahnya diundur, mungkin. Adek bakal kuliah dulu"

"Buat Mama sama Papa, kita setuju kalian nikah. Asalkan Daniel bisa pegang tanggung jawab sebagai suami, Seongwoo bisa pegang tanggung jawab sebagai istri" Ujar Mama Seongwoo.

"Papa percaya kalian bisa nge-manage rumah tangga kalian, buat kedepannya kalian harus jadi Mama sama Papa yang baik buat anak kalian. Kalo kalian belum mikir sampe sejauh itu batalin nikahnya!" Ucap Papa Daniel.

"Papa ngijinin kalian nikah habis SMA, tapi ada syaratnya..." Ucap Papa Seongwoo.

"Nilai ujian kalian berdua harus ada di ranking sebelas besar, gimana?"

Daniel sama Seongwoo cuma saking natap terus senyum. Karna pada dasarnya mereka selalu ada di rangking atas.

"Jadi? Boleh Pa? Mah?"

Mereka semua ngangguk sambil senyum ke mereka berdua.

"Yassshhhh! Finally!"

Daniel langsung genggam tangan Seongwoo bahagia, dia ngecup kening Seongwoo dan ngasih senyum terbaiknya.

...

Daniel sama Seongwoo lagi kelonan di kamar mereka.

"Kita ujian tinggal satu bulan lagi, lu udah siap buat raih rank parallel?"

"Buat Daniel, gua siap!"

"Okay!"

Mereka selesai makan malam sekitar jam tujuh tadi, mereka langsung pulang ke rumah Daniel. Papa Mama Seongwoo langsung ke bandara karna ada rapat sama klien dari luar di jepang. Jadi Seongwoo di rumah Daniel sampe Daniel punya niat berangkat sekolah.

...

Seongwoo sama Daniel udah siap buat jalan ke Seoul. Mereka pamitan sama orang tua Daniel.

"Pah, Mah, pamit pergi dulu. Doain biar selamat sampe Seoul"

"Doain juga biar lancar ujiannya!"

"Mama sama Papa udah selalu doain Kakak sama Adek kok, tanpa kalian minta!"

"Okay Ma, makasih! Pergi dulu"

Seongwoo ngidupin mobilnya terus berangkat. Buat sekarang Seongwoo yang nyetir mobil, mereka berangkat jam lima sore. Biar gak panas sama macet juga.

Karna perjalanan bakal sekitar lima jam, mereka udah bawa banyak cemilan. Biar gak bosen mereka nyetel lagu, biar kayak carpool gitu.

"Nyel, lu tidur aja. Lu keliatan capek banget"

"Gak ah, masa lu nyetir sendiri ntar."

"Muka lu aja udah kek bantal, mending tidur aja sana. Kasian lu nguap mulu dari tadi"

"Gua gapapa"

"Tidur sambil kita jalan ato berenti aja biar lu tidur gua istirahat?"

"Berenti aja deh, di depan ada rest area"

"Oke!"

Sekitar lima ratus meter didepan emang ada rest area. Jadi Seongwoo berenti, terus nyuruh Daniel tidur.

"Gua ke mini market dulu ya, lu tidur aja disini"

"Sendiri?"

"Iya lah, kan gua nyuruh lu tidur bukan nemenin gua. Udah buruan tidur, gua cuma bentaran beli vitamin doang"Kata Seongwoo yang lagi ambil dompetnha.

"Sorry Ong, gua tidur ya"

"Iya..."

Si Seongwoo langsung ke mini market beli vitamin, terus beli kopi buat dia sama roti buat si Daniel kalo bangun nanti.

"Kak! Namanya siapa kak?" Seongwoo kaget pas ada cewek tiba-tiba nyamperin dia.

Seongwoo langsung nurunin kresek roti yang tadinya dia gigit, karna tangannya penuh.

"Kenapa emang?"

"Kakak ganteng deh!"

"Makasih, tapi gua udah ada yang punya"

"Ck, siapa kak?"

"Kang Daniel, udah ya. Kasian pacar gua nunggu"

Cewek tadi langsung cengo liatin Seongwoo pergi.

Dia mainin hpnya sambil minum kopinya, dia liat artikel-artikel terbaru. Dia langsung kaget pas liat judul artikel 'Pemilik perusahaan Kang Corp. akan mengambil cuti dan mengatakan kalau dalam waktu dekat akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan untuk anaknya'

Seongwoo ngescroll lagi time line nya. Dia lebih kaget pas liat ada foto Daniel nya sama cewek. Tapi itu cuma edit, terus Seongwoo mikir...segitunya fansnya Daniel. Padahal rata-rata udah tau kalo Daniel udah taken sama Seongwoo.

Tapi emang banyak yang gak tau Seongwoo sih, karna Daniel nutupin Seongwoo dari publik. Cuma kalo dia lagi kepepet dia gak akan segan buka hubungan mereka, kayak pas di Myeongdong kemaren.

Alesannya sih, biar musuh Daniel gak ada yang ngincer Seongwoo buat balas dendam ke Daniel.

Udah hampir setengah jam mereka berenti di rest area yang cukup rame menurut Seongwoo. Mumpung Daniel tidur, Seongwoo nyalain mobil terus lanjut jalan.

Sampe udah jalan sekitar satu jam Daniel baru kebangun. Seongwoo langsung ambil satu box roti yang tadi dia beli buat ngisi perut di Daniel.

"Ong kalo capek bilang, bisa gantian ama gua."

"Kayak gak tau gua aja sih, ntar kalo gua capek gua bilang lah!"

"Udah makan belom?" Tanya Daniel.

"Makan roti doang tadi, laper ya?"

"Udah kenyang sama roti yang lu kasih barusan"

"Jadi gak perlu berenti lagi kan?"

"Kalo lu laper berenti gapapa, kita jalan santai aja"

"Oke, btw Nyel... Messi kemana? Kok gua belom liat lagi?"

"Gua titipin ke Hyunbin, maaf Ong kayaknya kemaren rusak body nya"

"Ooh, HAH! Rusak? Kok bisa?" Ya iyalah Seongwoo histeris, orang si Messi itu hadiah yang dia kasih ke Daniel pas dia ultah tahun lalu.

"Waktu itu gua jatoh karna ngindarin orang gila yang ending nya gua berantem ama orang gila itu!"

"Ck! Ngeselin banget jadi orang. Gak bisa apa bikin hidup gua tenang!"

"Yang penting kita udah baik-baik aja sekarang. Gak usah khawatir lagi. Besok gua benerin deh si Messi, maaf ya!"

Seongwoo ngehembusin nafasnya kasar, fokus dia lanjut buat nyetir mobil.

...

"Akhirnya sampe!" Seongwoo langsung keluar dari mobil.

"Baru balik?" Tanya Minhyun yang juga baru balik entah dari mana.

"Aaa... Minhyun-ie... Gua kangen, lo darimana baru pulang?" Tanya Seongwoo yang malah asik pelukan sama Minhyun.

"Gua abis dari warnet noh ama cecunguk atu" Minhyun nunjuk Hyunbin yang lagi ngobrol sama Daniel.

"Masuk dulu yuk, ngobrolnya di dalem" Ajak Daniel.

Asrama udah sepi banget, kayaknya udah pada tidur. Karna ini udah jam dua belas malem. Seongwoo lagi pengen sama Minhyun sebenernya, tapi apa daya katanya mereka mau main.

"Minhyun, besok berangkat bareng ya!" Ajak Seongwoo.

"Iya, tapi kalo gua bisa berangkat. Lu tau kan cecunguknya kalo main kek gimana"

"Gak tau, orang gak pernah liat" Jawab Seongwoo jujur.

"Udah udah, lu mah mau bikin Soengwoo gua kotor hah?" Tanya Daniel nyolot.

"Paan sih Dan, udah sana bawa Seongwoo balik. Muka udah kek bantal semua tuh"

"Dengering tuh Ong, Yuk ah ke kamar terus bobok"

Mau gak mau Seongwoo nurut sama Daniel dan balik ke kamar setelah pamitan sama dua bokep tadi.

"Langsung tidur aja yuk, ntar pagi aja beresinnya!"

"Yuk lah!" Seongwoo cuma nyopot sepatunya terus langsung baring di kasur disusul sama si Daniel.

...

TBC

...

Hello, setelah edit lagi semua cerita yang Lin bikin, jadi hari ini bisa publish. Maafkan kekurangan ff ini beserta yang bikin ya.

Jujur buat nambah moment otp lain agak susah karena harus nyesuaiin sama alurnya. tapi Lin bakal usahain bakal ada moment buat OTP lain.

Oh iya, makasih buat

ichinisan1-3 , maaf tapi ya, review lu yang kata wifi mati bikin gua ngakak. bahkan temen sebangku gue juga ngakak. makasih udah repot" review setiap chapter, bikin Lin bahagia sumpah. doain biar moment otp lain nambah ya

FumieKim , udah lanjut nih ya. udah baca belom??

Dianzu , di chapter ini udah tau kan endingnya, ehehehe.

Oh Hyunnie , kobamnya jangan kelamaan, bahaya. Kalo mau kobam ajakin yang lain juga ya

Nyell , fast update gak ya?? Liat aja kedepannya ya, tergantung sikon, ehehheeg

qwertyxing , enak aja main perkaos cuma Daniel yang boleh.


	9. 9

"Ong Seongwoo? Sayang?" Daniel yang udah siap sama seragam sekolahnya lagi bangunin Seongwoo yang keliatan masih capek. Siapa yang gak capek di mobil berjam-jam.

"Sayang? Sayangnya Danik?"

"Eummm..."

"Sekolah yuk, masih ada setengah jam buat siap-siap"

"Oke oke..." Seongwoo langsung duduk sambil ngucek-ucek matanya yang masih berat.

"Mandi sana, udah aku siapin air anget kok"

"Eung..."

Seongwoo jalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi, dia lempar baju kotornya keluar kamar mandi karna tempat buat naroh bajunya gak cukup. Padahal Seongwoo gak bawa baju ganti masuk.

Pas udah bilas, dia baru sadar kalo gak bawa baju ganti masuk, handuk aja gak bawa.

"Nyel... Handuk dong..."

Seongwoo buka pintunya dikit dan ambil handuk yang dibawa Daniel.

Sementara Daniel buka jendela biar udaranya masuk, Seongwoo malah naked di depan lemari.

Daniel bingung karna tetangga dari asrama seberang ngeliatin kamarnya terus, pas dia balik badan dia langsung nutup gorden jendelanya kasar.

"ONG SEONGWOO! KENAPA LU NAKED! BURUAN PAKE BAJU!"

Yang dibentak cuma kaget sama Daniel, dia buru-buru pake celana boxer habis itu baru pake seragamnya.

"Kenapa sih? Biasanya juga naked?"

"TADI JENDELANYA BARU DIBUKA! BILANG KEK KALO MAU NAKED! TETANGGA LIAT KAN JADINYA!"

"Ya maaf... Lain kali gua bilang deh..."

"JANGAN PERNAH BUKA BAJU SEMBARANGAN! BADAN LU ASET GUA! NGERTI!"

Seongwoo udah males banget kalo si Daniel udah mode posesif gini. Dia langsung peluk Daniel terus cium bibir Daniel lama.

"Gua ngerti, lain kali gua bakal lebih ati-ati"

Daniel cuma ngangguk-angguk aja, terus dia peluk Seongwoo ganti.

"Berangkat yuk..."

"Bentaran... Gua belom nata jadwal"

"Udah gua yang nata, yuk berangkat!"

"Makasih sayang!"

Daniel genggam tangan Seongwoo sampe ke mobil.

Mereka gak jadi bareng Minhyun karena Minhyun sendiri gak berangkat, katanya sakit. Ya taulah sakit karena apa. Udah gitu si Hyunbin ikut gak berangkat, alesannya jagain Minhyun sakit, padahal dia yang bikin sakit Minhyun.

...

'Kepada seluruh siswa dan guru, diharapkan segera menuju lapangan untuk upacara'

Seongwoo yang lagi cerita sama Wonwoo langsung diem, mereka sama-sama paling males buat upacara dan semacamnya. Mereka tuh anti panas panas club.

Sekitar enam ratus siswa SMA satu kosong satu udah pada kumpul di lapangan semua.

Kelas Seongwoo sama Daniel sebelahan bahkan orangnya pun berdiri sebelahan. Mereka cuma bercanda sendiri pas pembina ngasih amanat.

'Pengumuman'

"Yang saya sebutkan namanya harap maju kedepan dan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya!"

Seongwoo langsung mikir yang iya-iya.

"Ong Seongwoo"

Dia ngelirik Daniel sebentar terus maju ke samping tiang bendera.

"Jadi apa maksud menyalakan musik ero saat jam pelajaran?"

Kan bener, Seongwoo udah nebak dia bakal kena.

"Pertama-tama saya minta maaf karena itu hanya hukuman bagi saya karna kalah saat bermain game"

"Jadi itu taruhan? Apa menurutmu taruhan itu suatu hal yang baik?"

"Emm...tidak! Tapi main game gak seru tanpa taruhan"

Yang dibelakang langsung sorakin Seongwoo bahagia, emang bener. Main game tanpa taruhan itu gak seru.

"Siapa yang membuat taruhan terlebih dahulu? Siapa saja yang bermain denganmu?"

"Saya Bu, sebenarnya cuma satu orang yang bermain denganku, Daniel-ie..."

"Kang Daniel silahkan maju!"

Daniel mah santai aja maju, gak peduli apa yang bakal mereka adepin. Yang jelas hukuman bakal ada, kalo kata Daniel mah bodo amat.

"Kenapa kamu nerima taruhannya?"

"Seperti yang Ong bilang,main game tanpa taruhan itu sangat membosankan! Jadi aku menerimanya!"

"Kalian yang merasa rugi atas tindakan mereka, apa hukuman untuk mereka?"

Seongwoo udah nyumpah-nyumpahin guru bk di depannya ini.

Mantan ketua Osis paling rese maju ke depan.

"Guys, gua rasa mereka bakal keren kalo ngedance Trouble Maker! Gimana?" Bu guru bk mah cuma diem biar aja mereka yang ngehukum Seongwoo sama Daniel.

"Yasssh!"

"Dasar cabe laknat!" Umpat Seongwoo.

"Lu ngerti dance-nya kan?" Tanya Daniel.

"Ngerti... tapi gak full, Lu sendiri?" Daniel ngangguk.

"Daehwi! Sumpah ya! Mati lo habis ini!" Seongwoo natap Daehwi kesel.

-BGM : Trouble Maker - Trouble Maker-

Daniel sama Seongwoo mulai ngedance, bagian awal detail banget. Pas ada bagian yang kaya kiss gitu, mereka kiss beneran bikin satu sekolah heboh.

Bagian verse terakhir mereka lupa dancenya, jadinya Seongwoo nge popping terus Daniel b-boy.

Tapi karna Daniel sama sekali gak pemanasan kakinya keram diakhir lagu.

"Ong... Keram keram keram! Ouhhh!"

Seongwoo langsung panik sendiri, mereka udahan ngedance terus duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Tunggu bentaran!"

Seongwoo lari ke kantin buat beli es.

"Buk beli es batu satu plastik terus minta kain juga yang bersih, tissue juga buk! Cepet ya buk! Air mineral juga buk! Ini uangnya!"

Pas udah dikasih dia lari lagi ke lapangan, sampe ngos-ngosan sendiri.

"Minum dulu" Seongwoo ngasih air ke Daniel.

Seongwoo ngompres paha Daniel yang keram pake es yang udah dia beli tadi. Sementara tangan yang satu sibuk ngompres, yang satu ngelapin keringet Daniel.

Upacara udah bubar tapi masih ada yang nontonin mereka berdua yang malah mesra-mesraan di pinggir lapangan.

"Santai aja lah, cuma keram doang..."

"Cuma? Kalo dibiarin tambah parah ntar! Lu mah kebiasaan nyepelein luka! My precious Dan gak boleh luka pokoknya!"

"Ong Seongwoo? Gua gapapa, lu minum dulu nih, capek kan lari-lari gitu?"

"Kak Daniel? Kakinya gimana?" Salah satu cewek bawa kotak p3k buat Daniel.

"Gapapa udah ada Ong yang ngobatin"

"Maaf kak telat bawa obatnya"

"Sans aja, mending lu balik aja. Udah ada Ong juga..." Daniel ngusir cewek itu secara alus.

"I..iya kak!"

Seongwoo lanjut minum. Daniel gantian ngelapin keringet Seongwoo yang hampir netes di dagunya.

"Coba di tekuk"

"Oke makasih! Udah cocok jadi istrinya Danik deh!"

"Heleh! Balik kelas yuk!"

"Anterin ya..."

"Ciee manjanya keluar... Sini sini sama Mama!" Seongwoo malah godain Daniel.

"Euung! Gendong Mahh..." Daniel julurin tangannya minta gendong sama Seongwoo.

"Oke role play nya selesai! Gua gak bakal kuat gendong badan segede gaban kek gitu..."

Daniel cuma ketawa, dia langsung berdiri terus jalan sambil nahan sakit. Untungnya sih si Seongwoo masih nemenin Daniel, kalo sewaktu-waktu keram lagi kan bisa bantuin.

...

Minggu terakhir sebelum ujian...

Minggu paling sibuk buat Daniel sama Seongwoo, dimana mereka udah susah mau ketemu disekolah apalagi mesra-mesraan karna harus belajar juga, bahkan ada les sampe malem.

Mereka jadi pulang sendiri-sendiri kadang, kalo Seongwoo udah capek dia bakal langsung pulang dianter sama Daniel. Tapi kalo Daniel yang capek dia pulang sendiri.

Malem terakhir sebelum ujian...

Mereka berdua mutusin gak boleh begadang biar bisa konsentrasi buat ngerjain besoknya.

...

Setelah ujian terakhir...

Seongwoo sama Daniel pelukan lama banget, katanya mereka udah kangen banget gak pelukan kayak gini.

Pelukan didepan ruang komputer, bikin orang lain iri. Sebenernya kelas Daniel udah selesai duluan ikut kloter kedua, sedang si Seongwoo ikut kloter ke tiga. Daniel juga udah sempet ke kantin beli makan, siapa yang gak laper habis otaknya dikuras buat ngerjain soal sekaligus buat nunggu Seongwoo selesai.

Tentang Mingyu, mereka masih suka berantem kecil. Gak serius gitu berantemnya, kalo mereka serius mah udah mati kali, secara kemampuan mereka itu di tingkat yang sama.

Pas dikantin tadi juga mereka sempet adu mulut, cuma gara-gara sosis yang tinggal satu. Udah diambil Daniel tapi si Mingyu malah bayar, yaudah Daniel langsung makan sosisnya, alhasil si Mingyu misuh-misuh ke Daniel.

Oke balik ke OngNiel.

"Heh love bird! Pelukan ditempat lain sana bikin sepet mata orang!"

"Bilang aja pengen! Kurang belaian si Wonwoo hah?" Itu Mingyu yang gak bosen-bosen ngajak berantem si Daniel.

"Gua gibeng juga lu!"

"Dih yang cari masalah duluan siapa coba!"

"Bacot lu!"

"Ngaca dong!" Bales Daniel nyolot.

"Ck, sekali aja kalo ketemu gak usah berantem bisa gak sih! Childish banget!"

Seongwoo kesel liatin mereka adu bacot kek gini, bukannya apa rasanya pengeng banget kupingnya.

"Mingyu tuh yang mulai duluan!"

"Lu kali ah, siapa suruh pelukan kayak gitu, ewwhh"

"Diem ato gua gaplok mulut lu berdua!" Seongwoo udah kesel sendiri. Mingyu langsung pergi habis meletin lidahnya ke Daniel.

"Udah diem! Nyel, lu pulang duluan aja. Gua diajak ke cafe sama anak-anak"

"Yahh, gua ngapain di asrama?"

"Main aja sana sama Hyunbin ato gak main sama Chanyeol"

"Yaudah deh, kalo ada apa-apa telfon ya, kalo mau minta jemput harus sepuluh menit sebelum lu pulang. Biar lu gak kelamaan nunggu!"

"Siap! Gua mau nyamperin anak-anak dulu ya! Pai pai!"

"Kiss-nya mana?"

Seongwoo ketawa kecil, terus cium pipi Daniel sebentar. Terus dia pergi nemuin anak-anak di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kuy berangkat!"

"Dibolehin sama Daniel?"

"Iya, dia lagi baik, kuy lah! Keburu sore!"

Seongwoo gonceng Minhyun buat ke cafe langganan mereka. Di cafe udah ada Daehwi, Jihoon, Hyungseob, Jisung, sama Jaehwan.

"Guys kayak biasa, silent hp kalian tumpuk di tengah!"

Mereka pada nurut, terus mereka cerita sana kemari tanpa liat waktu.

Mereka gak sadar kalo salah satu dari mereka lagi di awasin dari pojok cafe.

...

'triing'

Daniel langsung buka hpnya karna dia kira dari Seongwoo. Dia langsung berenti main video game.

"Siapa Dan? Muka lu serius amat" Tanya si Hyunbin.

Daniel langsung nelfon Seongwoo, tapi sama sekali gak diangkat, pikirannya udah makin kacau.

"Dan kenapa weh?"

Dia ganti telfon Mama nya Seongwoo.

"Mah, Seongwoo pulang gak?"

'Nggak, kenapa?'

"Mah maafin dosa Daniel yang udah Daniel buat Ma, sampein juga buat Mama Papa Daniel"

Daniel ngacak-acak rambutnya kesel sekaligus bingung.

"Dimana tempat Seongwoo biasanya ngafe?"

"Di Lattecious, kenapa?"

"Baca! Sekarang anterin gua kesana buruan! Kita harus pake otak kita lagi!"

"I got your precious Ong! ANJING! Siapa ini Dan?"

"Dipikiran gua cuma ada satu nama! Choi Taejoon!

Mereka udah kebut-kebutan di jalan biar cepet sampe. Sampe di depan cafe, mereka gak liat Seongwoo sama anak-anak. Daniel langsung samperin Daehwi.

"Ong mana?" Tanya Daniel langsung.

"Ke kamar mandi tadi, tungguin aja. Bentaran juga balik!"

Daniel sama Hyunbin langsung ke kamar mandi cowok, tapi kosong. Daniel udah mau nangis rasanya, pikirannya udah kacau. Dia bakal bunuh siapapun yang ambil Ong dari dia. Itu prinsip si Daniel yang dia buat barusan.

"Dan, baca deh! Kita diajak main!"

Hyunbin kasih selembar kertas yang dia ambil di wastafel.

'1h! if you loose, Ong is mine!

Gua tunggu di basecamp gue''

...

TBC


	10. 10

"Seongwoo, ada yang mau ketemu sama lo" Kata Minhyun.

Seongwoo sama Daniel langsung nengok ke Minhyun sama Hyunbin yang lagi gandengan.

"Aunti Seongwoo!"

Anak kecil yang umurnya sekitar enam tahun berlarian buat meluk Seongwoo.

Mereka lagi reuni setelah hampir tujuh tahun lamanya pisah. Minhyun sama Hyunbin milih tinggal di Canada, karena Job Hyunbin. Tapi setiap tahun mereka nyempetin buat ke Seoul.

Walaupun susah mau ketemu Seongwoo sama Daniel yang juga sibuk kerja.

Sedangkan Seongwoo tetep di Seoul sama Daniel yang udah satu tahun lamanya nikah.

"Aunti Seongwoo, namaku Kwon Minhyuk. Kata Mama, Aunti Seongwoo itu baik juga cantik. Jadi Minhee seneng banget bisa ketemu sama Aunti Seongwoo"

Seongwoo tersenyum lembut dan ganti memeluk anak Minhyun.

"Minhyuk kamu kok lucu banget sih? Mama kamu sering cerita tentang Aunti kah?"

"Iya, kata Mama, Mama itu kangen banget sama Aunti Seongwoo. Katanya Mama suka banget bisa ke Seoul lagi"

"Kalo Minhyuk suka gak ke Seoul?" Tanya Daniel.

"Minhyuk suka banget! Minhyuk bisa ketemu Aunti Seongwoo. Nantikan aku bisa jajan banyak sama Aunti Seongwoo, heheheh"

Mereka berempat langsung ketawa, acara reuni mereka baru selesai saju jam setelahnya. Karena Hyunbin harus balik ke Canada malem ini juga.

Sedangkan Daniel sama Seongwoo mereka lagi di jalan pulang.

"Daniel, kayaknya lucu deh kalo kita punya satu yang kayak Minhyuk"

"Mau buat?"

"Gak bisa..." Bales Seongwoo lesu.

"Kita adopsi, Gue sedih liat lu yang sedih kayak gini Ong. Kayak gue tu gak bisa bahagian lu"

"Gak kok Dan, gua udah bahagia banget punya lu di hidup gua"

"Sayang, besok ikut gue ya"

"Kemana? lo ada rapat sama klien?"

"Cari satu yang kayak Minhyuk"

"Beneran?" Tanya Seongwoo antusias.

Daniel alihin pandangannya dari jalanan yang kosong buat cium tangan Seongwoo. Tapi tiba-tiba aja ada lampu sorot dari depan yang semakin santer deketin mobil mereka.

'brakkk'

"Daniel..."

-

Detak jantung Seongwoo gak kekontrol, keringet basahin seluruh badannya. Dia takut banget.

Dia buka matanya lebar tapi tetep aja gelap. Dia ngerasain tangannya ke iket, pas dia mau bangun kepalanya rasanya sakit banget, kayak habis dipukul.

"Daniel..." Satu nama yang langsung muncul dipikiran Seongwoo.

Dia keinget mimpinya tadi, entah mimpi atau cuma highlight. Tapi dia gak kuat bayangin lagi. Dia lebih milih ngumpulin tenaganya buat duduk, ketimbang mikir mimpi yang lewat.

"Ooh, udah bangun sayang?"

Seongwoo diem seribu bahasa, dia tahu banget siapa yang punya suara ini. Kandidat terbesar buat calon orang yang pengen Seongwoo ilangin dari muka bumi.

Dia yang udah hampir ngotorin dia malem itu, dia yang pernah bikin Daniel babak belur bahkan sampe masuk rumah sakit. Hanya karena saking terobsesinya dia sama Seongwol.

"Daniel... Mana?"

"Fuck! Daniel Daniel Daniel! Kapan lu ngeliat gua! Makin benci gua sama Daniel!"

"Daniel mana!" Bales Seongwoo marah.

"Bukannya lu harusnya tanya, lu dimana? Kok gua bisa disini?"

"Daniel... Gua butuh Daniel! Bawa gua ke Daniel! Gua mau Daniel!"

Seongwoo udah nangis kejer, dia hentakin kakinya ke mistar dingin yang buat dia duduk.

'buagghh'

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seongwoo nerima tendangan di dagu. Air matanya udah keluar gak nentu.

Dia udah gak kuat disini, pengen pulang dia gak suka di kasarin gini apalagi di ruangan gelap, gak ada jendela sama sekali. Dia bahkan gak bisa liat muka si pelaku, padahal dia tau banget siapa orang itu.

"Gua udah bikin kesepakatan sama Daniel yang lu bangga-banggain itu! Sejam dia gak kesini gua, Lu punya gua!"

'drrt drrrt drrt'

"Oh look who's calling!"

'DIMANA SEONGWOO!'

"Nih sama gua, dia aman kok! Gimana kalo lu kasih Seongwoo sama gua aja? Biar lu gak usah repot-repot nyari basecamp gue?"

'MIMPI! APAPUN CARANYA GUA BAKAL DAPET SEONGWOO BALIK! BAHKAN KALO ITU HARUS BUNUH LO ANJING!'

"Dan—Aaggghhh, akkhh"

Seongwoo pengen ngomong, tapi kepalanya diinjek pake lutut orang itu.

"I'm waiting for you!" Ujar Taejoon sebelum jutup sambungannya.

"Taejoon! Lu bajingan emang! Gak gini cara— aaaakkkhhh" Untuk kali ini biarin Seongwoo misuh atau apapun itu. Karena dia takut, kehilangan Daniel itu mimpi buruk terbesarnya.

"Shut the fuck up! Gua bakal lakuin cara apapun biar bisa dapetin lu! Gua gak segan bunuh Daniel dirumah ini juga!"

"You better kill me! I can't live without Dan!" Ujar Seongwoo final.

"Gua simpen buat nanti! Btw, lu mau makan sesuatu? Some gummy maybe?"

Seongwoo cuma diem, dia acuhin orang yang dari tadi jalan muterin dia. Dia sama sekali gak ada niat buat bicara lagi. Dia lebih milih nangis daripada dengerin orang gila.

"Wanna party tonight? Soju? Red Wine?"

"Let's drunk and doing that?"

Pikiran Seongwoo udah gak ada disini lagi, udah kesita sama si Daniel yang entah dimana.

"Lu punya mulut kan? Seenggaknya jawab!" Seongwoo cuma smirk sambil ketawa remeh denger omongan Taejoon.

Seongwoo ngeringis sakit pas rambutnya ditarik kasar, "Sayang? Kalo lu baik ke gua, gua segan nyakitin lu..."

"Cuma Daniel yang boleh panggil gua sayang!"

Udah berapa kali Seongwoo dapet penyiksaan kayak gini.

'Nyel... Gua butuh lu...' Rintih Seongwoo. Nafasnya gak teratur.

"Le..lepash.. ahh..hahh"

Seongwoo berusaha mati-matian lepasin tangan Taejoon dari lehernya, tapi gak bisa karena tangannya diiket. Muka Seongwoo udah merah banget, dia bisa mati kalo terus-terusan di cekik kayak gini.

'haaahhh'

Seongwoo ambil nafas dalam sudah payah.

'Jadi gini ya rasanya mau mati... Sakit banget ternyata' Batin Seongwoo.

'Bang'

Mata Seongwoo langsung melebar, keringet dingin langsung basahin badannya lagi yang udah basah. Bikin dia semakin susah nafas.

"Let's start the party! Gua gak nyangka dia dateng secepet ini! Pinter juga si Daniel!"

"Please jangan apa-apain si Daniel! Gua mohon!" Kata Seongwoo yang lagi ngatur nafasnya.

"Lu lebih rela lu sakit, sekarat demi Daniel?"

"Gua rela mati demi Daniel!"

"Ok then!"

'sreett...'

Badan Seongwoo ketarik keatas, kakinya sama sekali gak nyentuh dasar lantai. Tali yang ngiket tangan Seongwoo ternyata udah dibikin biar bisa gantungin Seongwoo kayak jemuran.

Apalagi yang bisa Seongwoo lakuin kalo bukan nangis, dia udah putus asa banget sama hidupnya, dia pasti gak akan sanggup liat bentuknya sendiri.

'chuup'

Taejoon nyium kasar Seongwoo, sambil mainin pisau lipat ditangannya.

"Kayaknya bagus juga kalo gua ngukir nama gua di lengen lu?"

"Aaa...akhh"

Rintihan Seongwoo menggema diruangan kosong itu.

"Okay see you later!"

Habis nyayat lengan Seongwoo seenaknya dia langsung pergi. Gak dalem sih lukanya tapi tetep sakitkan, apalagi tangannya yang nahan badannya yang kegantung.

"Daniel..."

...

Daniel gak ada hentinya ngisi ulang peluru dia, udah berapa orang yang dia bikin sekarat pake pistol itu.

Hyunbin udah gak bisa ngapa-ngapain kalo Daniel udah di mode ngamuk, yang ada dia ikut mati disana ntar. Dia cuma bisa bantuin nembak beberapa orang disana.

Di luar rumah ada Daehwi yang udah disuruh Daniel buat bikin listrik konslet. Kenapa Daehwi? karena Daniel tau siapa Daehwi sebenarnya. Bukan cowok polos, berisik, riang yang biasanya.

"Udah sampe? Wah wah hebat juga lu... Gua yang terakhir nih?"

"Gak usah banyak bacot! Maju sini!"

"Seenggaknya lu harus nyapa senior lu disini!"

"Cuih! Sini lo!"

'Bang'

Daniel kaget pas Hyunbin pake pistol dia buat nembak orang dari lantai atas yang udah ngebidik kepala Daniel.

'Bang!'

Taejoon jatoh ke lantai satu, dia ditembak sama Hyunbin yang udah ada di mode males berantem.

"Lu urus mereka! Gua keatas!"

Daniel lari ke lantai atas dobrak semua pintu, sampe di ujung lorong dia cuma diem di depan pintu warna item itu.

Tangannya gemeter buat buka ruangan terakhir di deretan ruang disana.

"Ong..."

Hati Daniel langsung nyeri liat Seongwoo udah sekarat kayak gitu. Dia nahan badan Seongwoo terus potong tali yang buat ngiket tangan Seongwoo.

"Ong? Sayang? Seongwoo? Sayangnya Danik?"

"D..Dan? S..sa..kit..."

Tanpa babibu, Daniel langsung gendong Seongwoo keluar ruangan itu dan langsung ke mobil.

"Nyalain! Terus buruan masuk mobil!" Kata Daniel ke Daehwi.

Sepersekian detik, rumah itu langsung ke bakar. Hyunbin langsung nancep gasnya kenceng.

"Ya tuhan..." Daehwi natap Seongwoo kasian.

"Kita ke rumah sakit Seoul aja!"

Daniel ngelapin darah di lengen Seongwoo yang masih ngalir sambil nangis. Hatinya sakit banget liat jejak air mata Seongwoo yang ketara banget.

"Ini bukan salah gua kan?" Tanya Daniel, dia masih nangis. Dia ngerasa bersalah banget gak bisa jagain Seongwoo.

"Gak, ini bukan salah lo sama sekali..." Kata Minhyun yang lagi nyetir.

"Lu liat dia kayak gini karna siapa! Kalo gua becus jagain dia, gak mungkin dia kayak gini!"Ujar Daniel kalap

"Ny..nyel... It's okay... Don't cry..." Walaupun matanya nutup mulutnya yang bicara.

"Maaf... Maaf banget!"

Sekitar sepuluh menit jalan mereka baru sampe, Daniel langsung baringin Seongwoo di _emergency stretcher_. Suster yang lagi jaga langsung bawa Seongwoo ke ruang igd.

Diluar ruang, Daniel, Hyunbin, Daehwi, sama Minhyun cuma bisa nyebut doa buat Seongwoo. Cuma si Daniel masih nangis, gak kuat liat Seongwoo kayak gitu. Karna ini pertama kalinya liat Seongwoo luka separah itu.

Biasnya cuma luka kegores tanah, lah ini sampe ada sayatan pisau. Kalo Daniel mah udah kebal, lah ini Seongwoo!

"Udah Dan nangisnya... Seongwoo bakal baik-baik aja!" Kata si Minhyun. Daehwi cuma ikut ngangguk.

"Anda kerabat saudara yang ada di dalam?" Tanya salah satu suster. Daniel cuma diem, dia belom mau ngomong.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Tolong lengkapi data pasien, pembayaran bisa dilakukan setelah pengobatan"

"Aah ya, terima kasih!" Hyunbin nerima satu lembar kertas yang banyak tabel nya.

"Sayang, lu kan temen sekelasnya isi ya! Si Daniel gak mungkin bisa ngisi" Kata Hyunbin ke Minhyun padahal mah Daehwi juga temen sekelasnya.

"Kalo gua tau gua isi"

Minhyun liat daftar yang harus diisi, dia cuma isi nama sama ttl doang. Lainnya gak tau sama sekali.

"Dan, sorry... Gua gak tau apa-apa tentang Seongwoo..." Kata si Minhyun yang udah nyerah.

Daniel langsung ngelap mukanya yang basah, dan ambil alih pulpen. Dia ngisi sambil sesenggukan, Daehwi yang liat malah gak tega sendiri sama Daniel.

Hyunbin yang nonton cengo sendiri, lah semua tabelnya keisi, sama sekali gak ada yang bolong lagi. Sampe riwayat penyakitnya Seongwoo aja ada isinya.

"Lu pacarnya ato Mamanya sih?" Tanya Hyunbin heran.

Daniel cuma diem, dia ngeluarin hp nya terus nelfon Mama Seongwoo.

"Mah... Maafin Daniel..."

'Kenapa heum?'

"Seongwoo masuk rumah sakit Ma, Maaf Daniel gak bisa jagain Seongwoo..." Jantung Daniel gak siap kalo dia kena hantam omelan Mamanya Seongwoo.

'Udah di bangsal ato di igd?'

"Masih di igd Mah, Maaf banget Mah"

'Makasih udah jagain Seongwoo... Mamah udah dijalan kesana... Tunggu ya"

"Maaf Mah..."

'Gapapa, Tunggu Mama...'

"Iya Mah, ati-ati..."

Daniel diem lagi, walaupun Mamanya Seongwoo keliatan tenang, pasti aslinya khawatir banget. Dia jadi ngerasa gak enak banget.

"Dan... Jangan terlalu nyalahin diri sendiri... Yang ada lu sendiri yang sakit..."

"Sorry, gua ngelibatin kalian. Kalo kalian jadi punya urusan sama polisi tentang kejadian ini. Lemparin semuanya ke gua!"

"Gak akan, gua udah atur semuanya rapih" bales Hyunbin.

"Daehwi, kayaknya gua ngotorin tangan lu lagi. Sorry..."

"Well... Tangan gua udah kotor dari dulu..."

Habis itu Daniel diem lagi, atinya gak tenang. Ada yang ganjel gitu.Sebenernya Daehwi yang keliatannya polos-polos gitu, dia gak segan buat bunuh orang yang dia anggep ganggu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Mama Seongwoo dateng. Mereka langsung beri salam hormat, padahal mereka gak tau itu Mama siapa, kecuali Daniel.

"Mah... Maaf..." Daniel langsung bungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sambil nangis.

Diluar yang Daniel pikir, dia kira bakal di omelin, dikasih nasehat panjang lebar. Tapi nyatanya, Mama Seongwoo malah meluk dia sambil ngusap punggung Daniel.

Akhirnya Daniel nangis lagi di pelukan Mama Seongwoo. Buat kali ini, Daniel nunjukkin sisi lemahnya kalo udah nyangkut Seongwoo.

"Maafin Daniel Mah..."

"Kakak dengerin Mama dulu!—"

"Ini semua bukan salah Kakak, semua yang terjadi udah takdir Kak. Mama justru makasih banget sama Kakak udah jagain Adek. Jadi gak usah nyalahin Kakak lagi ya? Kakak gak salah disini"

"Mah..."

'chuup'

Mama Seongwoo ngecup kening Daniel walaupun itu harus jinjit.

"Udah nangisnya! Adek pasti gak akan suka kalo liat Kakak nangis!"

"Makasih Mah..."

Daniel peluk Mama Seongwoo lagi, dia butuh tempat ngelampiasin kesedihan dan ke khawatirannya.

...

TBC

...

Hello hello hai! Lin balik, maaf buat Chap yang kemarin gak ada cuap cuap, gegara lupa edit lagi.

jadi di Chap ini pertanyaan Dianzu dan ichinisan1-3 udah kejawab kan?

btw maap Mingyu belom muncul lagi, dia lagi sibuk sama Wonwoo. ehehheh.

mau banyakin momen manis ato momen pair lain nih?? ato mau bikin bonus chap khusus pair lain? ini Lin lagi baik hati loh.

seqian aja dari Lin ya, takutnya Lin ketahuan kalo cerewet. palingan udah tahu kan. g.

see ya guys!


	11. Double Couple

Jadi ini bonus buat kalian yang kekurangan asupan Meanie sama Minhyunbin di ff ini.

Enjoy it!

\--First Couple--

Sore ini, Mingyu lagi di kamar asramanya sama Wonwoo dong.

Beda dari tampak luarnya si Wonwoo yang judes, dia kalo lagi sama Mingyu kadang jadi manja banget. Kayak sekarang dia lagi cuddling cuma karena Mingyu sempet berantem sama Daniel tadi.

"Gyu... Kapan sih lo berenti ribut sama kudanil?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil mainin baju Mingyu.

"Kenapa lagi sih Nonu? Lagian gue kan gak kenapa-napa kok. Lo tau kan gimana gue sama Daniel sebenernya?"

"Iya, tapi tetep aja gak suka. Kesel liat lo berantem mulu sama kudanil pas di sekolah"

"Iya maaf deh, gak usah manyun gitu ih minta banget di terjang..."

"Sayang?" Panggil Wonwoo ke Mingyu.

"Kenapa heum?"

"Kenapa sih lo suka banget ngajak Daniel cek cok?"

"Habisnya dia tuh lucu, senggol dikit bacok. Kayak minta diajak ribut mulu. Lo sering liat kan si Daniel kalo lagi marah?"

"Lo gak kasian Seongwoo? Dia tuh kadang curhat ke gue..."

"Seongwoo kenapa emangnya?" Tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Daniel tuh kalo lagi sakit kadang manjanya keluar, akhirnya Seongwoo di templokin mulu sama Daniel"

"Harusnya berterima kasih dong?"

"Iya juga ya, kan makin deket mereka..." Kata Wonwoo sambil mikir-mikir.

"Udah ah ngga usah ngomongin Daniel, ntar lo suka lagi..."

"Engga lah, gue kan sukanya cuma sama Kim Mingyu"

"Cie nge gombal, jadi gemes deh!"

Mingyu langsung ciumin pipi tirus Wonwoo dan peluk dia erat banget. Tapi Wonwoo berontak dan minta lepasin pelukan Mingyu.

"Gyu lepasin ah! Jadi laper nih"

"Ada gitu hubungannya?"

"Ya ada! Kan gue ngeluarin tenaga biar bisa lepas, yaudah tenaga gue abis dan jadi laper"

Mingyu cuma ketawa denger alesan dari Wonwoo, tapi dia peluk sekali lagi dan kecup pipi Wonwoo singkat.

"Makan di luar yuk" ajak Mingyu.

"Dalam rangka?"

"Baby Wonwoo laper, yuk lah siap-siap!"

Wonwoo langsung di tarik dan di dorong ke kamar mandi, habis itu Mingyu basuh muka bantal pacarnya itu.Tapi Wonwoo nurut aja kok, lagian ini kan Mingyu, pacarnya, kesayangan dia.

Mereka berangkat pake mobil Mingyu yang jarang Mingyu pake. Wonwoo yang nentuin tempatnya dan Mingyu cuma nurut aja yekan.

"Mau makan apa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Terserah aja deh"

Mingyu langsung nulis pesanan mereka berdua dan manggil pelayan yang ada.

Gak lama buat nunggu pesenan mereka dateng.

Mereka makan sambil bercanda dan suap-suapan, buat nyicipin makanan satu sama lain karena menu mereka berdua beda. Emang sengaja biar bervariasi gitu.

Setelah selesai makan malem, mereka muter-muter kota pake mobil, cuma buat nikmatin malem ini

"Won..."

"Eum?"

"Gue pen ajak lo ke suatu tempat, mau gak?"

"Asalkan sama lo gue mau" Kata Wonwoo dan dibales senyum gemes Mingyu.

Mereka menuju ke daerah pinggir kota Seoul, dan Mingyu bawa mobilnya sampe ke kaki bukit yang gak terlalu tinggi.

Mereka cuma duduk di kap mobil sambil liatin langit malem berdua.

Wonwoo sandaran ke bahu Mingyu dengan nyamannya, dan dibales rengkuhan lembut di bahu sempit Wonwoo.

"Tau gak, malem hari tanpa bintang di langit tuh gak lengkap kaya gue sama lo"

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya, gue tanpa lo itu rasanya hampa, sama kayak malem hari tanpa bintang, coba aja cuma ada bulan dan gak ada bintang, kan langitnya terasa hampa banget"

"Cheesy..."

"Terus tau gak kenapa bulan sama bintang itu cuma ada di malem hari?"Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Takdirlah!"

"Iya, kaya takdir kita, gue hadir cuma buat lo"

"Gyu stop it"

"Kenapa heum?"

"Geli basreng!" Bales Wonwoo kesel.

"Geli geli gitu juga tetep suka kan?"

"Gak!" Mulai tsunderenya di Wonwoo.

Untuk beberapa menit kedepan, mereka sama-sama diem.

"Gyu liat deh, bintang yang itu paling terang ya?" Kata Wonwoo sambil nunjuk bintang yang dia maksud.

"Gak tuh" Mingyu langsung natap Wonwoo dalem.

"Bintang yang paling terang tuh disini, depan gue dan tentunya lebih indah daripada bintang diatas"

Mingyu ngeraih dagu Wonwoo dan cium bibir Wonwoo lembut, buat sang empu senyum bahagia.

Gak lama mereka ciuman, Wonwoo lepasin ciuman merek dan peluk Mingyu erat. "Gyu makasih"

"Makasih juga sayang!"

\--FIN--

.

.

.

\-- Other Couple at different time --

"Heh tiang! Buruan! Gue keburu pegel!" Panggil Minhyun yang udah kesel setengah mati sama pacarnya yang kelamaan jalan.

"Kenapa sih sayang? Hamil? Sensitif banget?"

'plakk'

"Asal jeplak aja lo!"

Hyunbin cuma bisa ngusap kepalanya yang baru aja kena geplak sama pacar sadisnya itu. Tapi gak lama dia udah senyum lagi gegara Minhyun yang keliatan susah jalan.

"Lo kenapa?" Tanya Hyunbin.

"Gue tadi olah raga terus gue jatoh dan pantat gue nyium tanah, ayo buruan pulang. Sakit ini" omel Minhyun.

"KAK MINHYUN!"

Minhyun sama Hyunbin langsung nengok ke arah koridor timur. Ada adek kelasnya yang lagi lari-larian gak tau kenapa, namanya Seonho.

"Eh ada kak Hyunbin yang menjulang!"

"Gajelas lo" bales Hyunbin.

"Heheheh, Kak Minhyun ajarin gue limit dong. Gue belom paham" Kata Seonho.

"Besok aja gimana?"

"Emang Kakak mau kemana?"

"Mau gue ajak enaena" Sahut Hyunbin.

"Muluynya dikondisikan!" Kata Minhyun yang udah kasih death glare ke Hyunbin

"Ini kaki Kakak lagi sakit, jatoh tadi"

"Ya udah deh kak, lain kali aja. Kalo mau enaena gapapa kok kak, gue juga pernah!"

"Hah!?" Minhyun sama Hyunbin kaget serempak.

"Pernah nonton, wehehehhe"

Seonho langsung lari sebelum kena jewer sama Minhyun yang galaknya minta ampun.

"Sakit kan kakinya?" Tanya Hyunbin.

"Udah tau pake nanya! Udah ayo buruan pulang"

Tapi Minhyun malah cuma diem pas liat Hyunbin yang udah jongkok didepannya. Kan jadi pengen nendang pantantnya. g.

Hyunbin nengok ke Minhyun yang ternyata malah bengong liatin punggungnya.

"Naik buruan malah bengong"

"Gue bisa jalan kali Yang"

"Tumben manggil gue Yang"

"Tiang maksudnya" bales Minhyun.

"Untung sayang, udah ah ayo naik. Gue kasian liat lu pincang kek tadi"

Tanpa bacot lagi, Minhyun langsung naik ke punggung Hyunbin dan ngalungin lengannya di leher Hyunbin.

"Emang gue gak berat ya?"

"Dikit, udah makan siang belom?"

"Belom sih"

"Makan di luar yok"

"Makan di asrama aja, delivery"Jawab Minhyun.

Hyunbin langsung buka pintu mobil dan turunin Minhyun, gak lupa dia bantuin Minhyun masuk ke mobil. Kurang idaman gimana lagi coba?

Mereka sampe asrama sekitar jam dua siang, si Minhyun langsung mainin hpnya buat pesen makanan. Kalo Hyunbin lagi beresin kamarnya yang agak berantakan.

Dia lagi dapet hidayah, biasanya mah pegang sapu aja jarang. Ini bersihin kamar, terutama bajunya yang berantakan di atas kasur.

Itu karena Minhyun, kan gak mungkin Minhyun yang beresin. Yaudah Hyunbin sadar kalo dia yang harus beresin kamar.

"Segitu sakitnya sampe di pijit terus?"

"Iya lah, orang ke sleding"

"Siapa yang berani sleding lo?" Tanya Hyunbin galak.

Dia paling gak suka kalo Minhyun sakit karena kayak gituan. Dulu Minhyun pernah ke sleding juga pas kelas dua, endingnya yang nyleding Minhyun babak belur.

"Ada lah, lo gak perlu tau" Jawab Minhyun.

"Jadi gitu, gak mau terbuka sama pacar sendiri. Ya udah gue cari sendiri orangnya!" Hyunbin langsung buka pintu tapi malah kena lempar remot tv dari Minhyun. Anarkis emang.

"Gak usah! Dia udah kena tendang sama Seongwoo tadi, jadi lo gak usah repot-repot lagi"

"Tetep aja dia udah nyleding lu kan" Sebenernya Hyunbin udah agak lega dikit karena Seongwoo udah bales yang nyleding Minhyun.

Kerempeng-kerempeng gitu dia dapet sabuk item di taekwondo. Jadi bisa di andalin dikit lah. Lagian gak jarang Seongwoo lindungin Minhyun ato Wonwoo.

"Inget lo udah janji gak akan ngehajar orang sembarangan lagi"

"Ya tapi ka—"

"Gak usah debat lagi, gue capek pengen tidur" potong Minhyun.

Minhyun langsung lempar hpnya kesembarang tempat setelah selesai pesen, dia lama karena dia sambi ngobrol jadi gak fokus. Dia langsung baringan di kasurnya dan diemin Hyunbin yang lagi mainin hpnya.

Sadar kalo Minhyun lagi tiduran, Hyunbin langsung samperin Minhyun dan nahan tangan Minhyun yang sedari tadi mijitin paha sampe pinggulnya yang sakit.

"Mau gue pijitin gak?"

"Aahhh..." Minhyun langsung jambak rambut Hyunbin kesel.

"Sakit sayangku..." Kata Hyunbin yang masih ngusap kepalanya yang perih.

"Itu ngeremes goblok!"

\--FIN--

maafkeun Lin, ini bonus nulisnya ngebut gils. kalo gak memuaskan ya maap, karena emang setiap hal itu gak ada yang sempurna. /apasih tijel/

segini dulu ya buat bonusnya, makasih

see ya!


	12. sebelas

Mama Seongwoo sama Daniel lagi nungguin Hyunbin sama Daehwi yang disuruh Mama Seongwoo buat beli makan. Minhyun ada urusan dadakan sama temennya jadi dia harus pergi, tapi dia bakal balik lagi buat jemput Daehwi sama Hyunbin.

"Minum dulu nih Kak"

"Kenapa sih Mah? Kenapa Ong? Kenapa gak Daniel aja?"

"Karna Adek yang harus dilindungi. Paham Kak?" Daniel cuma ngangguk-angguk doang.

"Permisi Nyonya, Keluarga dari Ong Seongwoo?"

"Iya, Ada apa?"

"Pasien sudah bisa dibawa pulang. Tidak ada kerusakan serius dibagian tubuhnya, hanya saja luka sayatan dan memar banyak sekali ditubuhnya. Sepertinya pasien juga mengalami sedikit trauma. Kami juga akan memberikan alat untuk pengobatan luka, untuk memar dapat di kompres menggunakan es. "

"Untuk pembayaran?"

"Bisa dilakukan di depan..."

"Terima kasih dok..."

"Kakak tengokin si Adek dulu, Mama mau ke depan..."

Daniel cuma ngangguk kecil. Dia muter knop.

pintu pelan. Pas pintu ke buka dia langsung liat Seongwoo yang tangannya di perban, pipinya lebam gak karuan. Belom sama badan yang memar.

"Ong?"

"Dan? Are you okay?"

Daniel langsung ketawa kecil.

"Harusnya gua yang tanya lu! Ong? Are you okay?" Seongwoo maksain senyum ke Daniel. Karna ngilu di pipi nya yang nahan dia biar gak senyum.

"Dan... Gua takut..."

Daniel langsung meluk Seongwoo erat. "Maafin gua Ong. Maaf banget!" Daniel ngusap wajah Seongwoo pelan terus cium bibir Seongwoo sekilas.

"Sayang? Gak perlu takut lagi, He's gone..."

"Huh?"

"Kayak yang gua bilang, gua bakal dapet lu bahkan kalo gua harus bunuh dia"

"Lu bunuh dia?" Tanya Seongwoo kaget.

"Si Hyunbin sih, gua cuma bunuh anak buahnya doang"

"Jangan tinggalin gua Dan..."

"Santai aja, kita sama sekali gak ninggalin jejak"

'Terjadi kebakaran di daerah Geongdeok, yang menewaskan delapan orang. Diduga rumah terbakar karena konsletnya aliran listrik'

Mereka denger dari TV depan, agak samar sih suaranya tapi Daniel udah tau.

Seongwoo cuma ketawa kecil liat Daniel yang lagi ber-smirk ria.

"Adek, gimana?" Tanya Mama yang baru aja masuk.

"Gapapa Mah, cuma ya gini..."

"Permisi..." Hyunbin sama Daehwi masuk bawa kresek.

"Tante ini pesenannya, ini kartunya... Makasih banyak Tan!"

"Tapi kalian udah makan kan?"

"Udah Tante, dimobil tadi"

"Aaa Seongwoo! Sakit ya? Kesian ihh sayangnya Dewi... Cepet sembuh ya sayang!" Daehwi meluk Seongwoo heboh.

"Kerasukan apa lo?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Uunch, galak banget sih... Berhubung besok udah free school... Bolehlah anak-anak main ke rumah lo, sekalian jengukin lu"

"Anak-anak doang tapinya..."

"Siapp, mereka udah ribut di gc tuh"

"Btw, makasih udah bantuin Daniel..." Bales Seongwoo.

"Apapun buat lo!" Jawab Daehwi. Si Hyunbin cuma senyum ke Seongwoo.

"Tante, kita pamit ya. Dan, Seongwoo, kita balik dulu" Ujar Hyunbin.

"Iya, makasih ya!"

"Siap, tiati, jagain tuh cabe satu!"

"Untung gua sayang Seongwoo, kalo gak udah tinggal nama lu Dan!"Kata Daehwi sok sangar.

"Berani emang?" Daniel langsung ngelipet tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ya nggak lah, pake nanya! Gua balik yak. Pamit Tante!"

Hyunbin langsung narik Daehwi yang banyak omong.

"Buruan cabe!"

...

Seharian penuh Seongwoo cuma tiduran di kasurnya ditemenin Daniel, dia udah males banget kalo kayak gini. Mau main game, kondisi tangannya gak memungkinkan.

Udah lagi harus banyak makan, udah males banget si Seongwoo. Dia pengen main game lah apalah, dari pada cuma tiduran gini.

"Adek, temennya dateng nih"

"Iya Mah..."

Daehwi masuk diikutin sama Jaehwan, Jihoon, Minhyun, Hyeongseop, Jisung, sama Wonwoo. Tapi ada tambahan si Mingyu sama Hyunbin. Gimanapun juga Seongwoo itu temen mereka juga.

"Pacarannya bisa di pause dulu gak?" Tanya si Jihoon.

"Pacaran mulu! Sakit aja masih bisa pacaran! Teros aja teros!" Kata Mingyu.

Si Daniel cuma ngehembusin nafasnya pelan, terus dia lepasin si Seongwoo yang daritadi dia peluk. Dia langsung nyingkir dari kasur.

"Apasih lu nyet! berisik banget, Seongwoo lagi sakit nih, butuh ketenangan bukan lu yang berisiknya gak ketulungan" Seongwoo cuma ngehela nafasnya pasrah liat Mingyu sama Daniel.

"Sendirinya juga berisik suka gak ngaca! Apa lo!"

"Lagian yang pacaran juga gak cuma gue, Noh si kunyuk juga gak lo marahin!" Bales Daniel.

"Itu mah beda urusannya!"

"Udah ngapa sih elah. btw, Dan kok Mamah lu masih disini? Gak balik ke Busan?" Tanya si Daehwi. Otomatis si Daniel bingung, sejak kapan Mamanya disini.

"Itu yang semalem..." Tambah si Daehwi.

"Itu Mamahnya Ong kali ah! Mama gua gak kesini. Bikin orang bingung aja lu!"

"Yang bener? Mamanya Seongwoo? Pantes gak mirip lo. Btw, kok semalem mesra banget sama lu"

"Ya emang gitu kalo udah dianggep anak sendiri!" Bales Seongwoo.

"My baby Seongwoo... Udah baikan belom?" Tanya Daehwi heboh.

"Udah kok... Lagian gua gapapa"

"Kok bisa sih?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Gak perlu gua jelasin kan..." Jawab Seongwoo.

"Terus dianya kemana sekarang? Udah dibawa kepolisi?" Tanya Jisung ganti.

"Mati" Jawab Daniel singkat.

"GILA LO!" Teriak Jaehwan heboh.

"Biasa aja kali" Bales Mingyu.

"Taejoon?" Tanya Wonwoo. Seongwoo ngangguk kecil.

Antara temen Seongwoo, paling ngerti tentang Seongwoo itu Wonwoo, karena mereka satu kelas bahkan satu bangku dari SMP sampe kelas tiga SMA ini. Seongwoo sering curhat ke Wonwoo, gitu juga si Wonwoo. Tapi pacar mereka berdua jarang banget akur.

"Dia emang pantes mati sih" Tambah Wonwoo.

"Btw, kita malah bawain game baru. Gapapa kan? Abis kita bingung mau bawa apa"Kata Hyungseob.

"Padahal mah gak usah bawa apa-apa... btw makasih, tapi Daniel gak bakal bolehin gua main game..."

"Kita juga gak nyuruh lu main game dulu... Buat istirahat aja dulu!" Bales Jihoon.

...

Tiga hari berturut-turut Seongwoo sama Daniel gak masuk sekolah, kalo Seongwoo mah jelas alesannya, sakit. Kalo Daniel mah nemenin Seongwoo.

Karna badannya rasanya ngilu, Seongwoo banyak tiduran. Dia jadi mager banget buat gerak, sampe ke kamar mandi aja minta gendong sama si Daniel.

Padahal rata-rata memarnya udah pada ilang, tinggal luka di lengennya.

...

Setelah seminggu mereka cuma di rumah, hari ini mereka berangkat itu pun karna disuruh buat Buku Memori Angkatan. Yaudah terpaksa mereka berangkat.

Setiap kelas harus cari tempat foto yang beda dari kelas lain dan gak boleh ada yang sama. Mereka bakal foto seangkatan siang nanti jam dua.

Karna setiap kelas beda otomatis Daniel sama Seongwoo kepisah, katanya kelasnya si Daniel mau ke game arcade gitu, maklum kelasnya di dominasi cowok dan rata-rata gamers lagi.

Sedang kelas Seongwoo ke area sekitar sungai Han, karna anak-anaknya kan kalem semua, eh gak semua deng banyak yang sableng juga.

Dari jam delapan tadi Seongwoo sama temen-temennya udah di sungai Han udah siap, tapi yang bawa kamera masih jajan, kan asem.

Akhirnya kelas Seongwoo selesai paling akhir, sekitar jam satu mereka baru balik ke sekolah karna udah saking panasnya mereka gak betah. Untungnya mah udah selesai.

"Seongwoo! Kantin gak?" Tanya Daehwi. Seongwoo cuma ngangguk, dia ngikutin si Daehwi aja sambil mainin hpnya.

Dari tadi pagi Daniel sama sekali gak nge-chat dia, entah saking sibuknya ato gimana. Bukannya mau mikir yang iya iya, tapi biasanya sesibuk apa Daniel pasti nge-chat dia. Apalagi mereka lagi gak bareng jadi Seongwoo gak tau Daniel lagi apa, sama siapa, ngapain.

"Pesen apa?"

"Samain aja..." Bales Seongwoo lesu. Dia nidurin kepalanya di meja kantin, masih pantengin aplikasi LINE dia.

"HEH!"

Rasanya jantung Seongwoo kek mau copot beneran pas Daehwi nggebrak meja yang dibuat tiduran sama dia.

"Apasi... Untung ada tulang rusuk! Kalo gak jantung gua udah mental! Ngeselin lu ah!"

"Lu ngapa dah?" Tanya si Daehwi.

Seongwoo ngeliatin layar dia dan ngeliatin chatroom punya Daniel yang di bawah sendiri.

"Mungkin mereka masih foto kali? Positive thinking aja lah"

"Kelas kita selesai paling akhir kan? Otomatis kelas mereka udah selesai foto..."

"Iya juga, oh mungkin lagi ngegame sama Hyunbin ato sama Guanlin?"

"Gua cuma butuh kabar doang, gua cuma pengen tau dia lagi dimana, ngapain?"

"Bentar lagi juga ketemu, tunggu aja..."

"Nunggu?" Seongwoo cuma ketawa miris.

"Udah ih, lu jadi ngeri kalo kaya gini! Makan gih, udah gua pesen omelet. Katanya laper?"

"Gajadi laper! Gua diet..."

Seongwoo jatohin kepalanya lagi di meja, dia buang hpnya jauh dari mukanya.

"Muka lu pucet gitu! Makan dulu!"

"Gua gak laper... Rasanya perut gua udah penuh"

"Gua anterin pulang yuk?"

"Lee Daehwi yang cantiknya ngalahin makhluk tak kasat mata sejagat raya, gua gapapa. Oke! Buruan lu makan terus ayo ke lapangan! Gua yang bakal bayarin!"

"Oke!"

Seongwoo langsung ngangguk bahagia, dia tidurin lagi kepalanya di meja kantin. Tatapannya kosong, pikirannya udah melayang sampe langit ke tujuh. Mau gimana lagi, dia udah gak fokus lagi.

"Btw, seminggu lagi nilai ujian kita keluar. Lo narget rank berapa?"

"Satu..." jawab Seongwoo asal. Padahal mah asal ranking sepuluh besar mah udah oke.

"Njir..."

...

Seongwoo baru pulang dari sekolah jam tujuh malem, itupun karna dipaksa pulang sama Wonwoo, padahal buat ngangkat bokongnya dari kursi kelas aja malesnya minta ampun.

Dari tadi dia cuma mabar sama Jisoo yang satu squad sama dia. Tapi itu cuma buat pelampiasan si Seongwoo karena sama sekali gak dapet kabar dari Daniel.

Akhirnya Seongwoo nurut sama Wonwoo dan dianter sampe depan asrama sama Wonwoo Mingyu, karna mereka khawatir sama Seongwoo. Dari tadi pagi dia udah ditinggal sama Daniel.

Seongwoo banting pintu kamarnya kasar, dia lempar tasnya ke arah lemari dan bikin suara bising. Karena saking jengkelnya dia jatohin badannya ke kasur asramanya yang dingin, terus dia nutupin mukanya pake bantal.

"Lu dimana..." Suara Seongwoo langsung kedengeran parau.

Dia liatin layar hp nya, walaupun si Daniel udah dia chat duluan tetep gak ada balesan dari Daniel sama sekali. Pas foto satu angkatan di juga gak liat Daniel.

"Gila ya?"

Tangannya ngeremes hpnya kenceng sampe jari-jarinya keliatan putih.

"udahlah. GUA UDAH GAK BUTUH INI LAGI!"

'Pyarrr'

Hp Seongwoo yang jadi pelampiasannya langsung pecah karna dia lempar ke kaca lemari. Dia liat mukanya yang udah acak-acakan dari kaca yang udah pecah gak karuan.

Suara tangis Seongwoo menuhin kamarnya, dia mukul nakas meja sampingnya kenceng sampe tangannya merah.

Tapi tiba-tiba Seongwoo diem dan liatin orang yang kamar asrama seberang yang lagi liatin dia dari jendela kamarnya.

Tapi dia gak peduli lagi! Mukanya sampe basah sama air matanya yang dari tadi ngalir. Dia duduk dilantai sambil narik rambutnya kuat, sampe kakinya ngerasain dingin yang nusuk sampe tulang, tapi dia gak peduli sama sekali gak peduli. Dia udah terlalu bingung, dia cuma butuh kabar dari Daniel! Udah itu doang.

Cuma lemes yang Seongwoo rasain sekarang, udah kelamaan nangis dia juga belom makan seharian ini.

Akhirnya Seongwoo tiduran di lantai sambil nutupin mukanya pake lengannya yang masih ada plesternya.

...

Diluar kamar Seongwoo, ada orang yang dengerin semuanya. Dia remet dadanya kuat.

"Dan gua gak tega! Gila lo!"

...

TBC

...

Apaan dah ini, jalannya makin gak jelas perasaan. btw ini last konflik. setelah konflik yang ini selesai, ini bakal selesai.

btw, Lin udah siapin work baru. tentunya pair sama tapi ada sesuatu dan itu kejutan guys. bisa aja kalian gak suka karena ini agak beda banget sama ff yang ini.

udah ah bct-annya, keburu pagi ntar. see ya guys! ini bisa dibilang double update kan ya??


	13. 12

'tik tok tik tok'

Seongwoo ngeliatin atap kamarnya, dia sama sekali gak beranjak dari lantai yang dijadiin tempat tidurnya.

Udah hampir tengah malem, tapi Daniel belom juga pulang, Seongwoo masih belom tau dimana Daniel. Tapi dia udah nebak kemana dia, yang akhirnya malah bikin dia makin gila buat mikirin itu.

Matanya ketutup rapet, tapi air matanya ngalir deras. Dia sama sekali gak bisa nahan rasa khawatir, jengkel, bingung, terutama takutnya yang udah diambang batas.

"Seongwoo hyung... Happy birthday..."

Seongwoo mikir, itu suara Daniel yang lagi ngucapin ulang tahunnya, tahun lalu. Dia cuma ketawa miris.

"Kayaknya gua udah gila..." Ujar Seongwoo lirih.

Air mata Seongwoo ngalir semakin deres, dia nutupin mukanya sedih.

"Daniel... Lu dimana..."

"Gua disini"

Tangan Seongwoo ke angkat tanpa dia gerakin sedikitpun, dia buka matanya pelan terus liat Daniel yang lagi senyum ke dia.

"Halu..."

Seongwoo masih mikir kalo dia udah gila, dia cuma natap Daniel sendu.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, Maaf hyung... Then... Happy birthday!"

Seongwoo cuma diem, dia tarik tangan Daniel dan langsung nubruk badan Daniel. Dia nangis lagi di pelukan Daniel.

"Kemana aja?"

"Ada perlu sama Papa tadi, Tapi... Gua nyiapin ini buat lu..."

"Jahat lu Dan!"

"Iya gua tau, lu gak perlu maafin gua kok. Btw, ini lilinnya keburu abis nih..."

"Lilin...a..apa?" Tanya Seongwoo yang masih sesenggukan.

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu sayang..."

"Heum?"

Seongwoo ngelepas pelukannya terus natap Daniel, dia angkat kuenya lagi terus di adepin ke Seongwoo.

"Make a wish dulu..."

Walaupun Seongwoo belom tahu kalo ini bener-bener ulang tahunnya, tapi dia nurut aja sama si Daniel.

Dia ngaitin jari jari tangannya sembari merem, dia cukup lama buat make a wish.

"Amiin..."

Seongwoo langsung niup dua lilin yang masih nyala terus natap Daniel lagi.

"Kita bisa makan kuenya besok, sekarang kita tidur aja"

"Eummm.."

Daniel masukin kuenya ke kulkas, terus dia angkat Seongwoo buat naik ke kasur. Dia usap muka Seongwoo pelan dan cium pucuk kepalanya singkat.

"Gua bakal nebus semuanya besok..."

Seongwoo peluk Daniel lagi dan nenggelemin wajahnya di dada Daniel. Cuma butuh beberapa detik, Seongwoo udah tidur.

...

Sekitar jam setengah tujuh, Daniel udah bangun. Dia langsung ambil kain, terus bersihin pecahan kaca yang semalem Seongwoo buat.

Tatapannya langsung berubah sendu pas liat hp Seongwoo udah gak berbentuk, layarnya pecah, bodynya bengkok, yang otomatis udah gak akan bisa nyala lagi.

Gak sampe lima belas menit, keadaan kamar udah rapi kayak biasanya, cuma bedanya sekarang udah gak ada kaca lagi.

Habis ngerapiin kamar, Daniel langsung mandi buat ke sekolah. Baru dia bangunin Seongwoo.

Hari ini Seongwoo gak banyak bicara ke Daniel, bahkan natap aja jarang. Yang jadi korban mah ngerti aja, mungkin Seongwoo marah. Daniel juga sadar kalo yang dilakuin kemaren itu salah, salah banget malahan.

Sampe di sekolah, Seongwoo langsung turun gitu aja dan ninggalin Daniel yang cuma bisa diem.

"Ong? Gua mau beli sesuatu dulu, kalo butuh sesuatu telfon lewat hp temen lu dulu..."

"Kalo lo mau keluar buat beli hp ato apa buat gua, gak usah repot-repot..."

Daniel langsung ngehembusin nafasnya kasar dia emang mau beli hp ato tablet buat Seongwoo, tapi kalo udah gini dia gak tau bakal gimana.

"Cukup lo disini sama gua, jangan pergi..."

"Gua disini tapi cuma di diemin, buat apa? "

Seongwoo cuma natap tajem Daniel, dia langsung palingin mukanya terus pergi.

"ONG!" Daniel langsung nahan tangan Seongwoo dan bentak dia.

"APA?!"

"Jangan diemin gua... Iya gua tau gua salah, salah banget malahan. Jangan buat masalah kecil jadi gede..."

"Pertama, gua tanya kenapa gua punya hp?"

"Gua nyuruh lu beli buat komunikasi sama gua, tapi—"

"Kedua, lu tau gunanya dan kenapa lu sama sekali gak kasih kabar kalo ada urusan dadakan? Terus gunanya hp apa?"

"Karna gua gak sempat pegang hp, gua sama sekali gak bisa buka hp sampe—"

"Ketiga, gua tau sesibuk apapun itu, lu bakal nyempatin kasih kabar ke gua walaupun singkat, gua bener?"

"Yeahh... Gua min—"

"Terakhir, ini kesimpulan gua. Lu sama sekali gak bisa buka hp bukan karena urusan biasa, lu pasti jadi tameng, apa gua bener?"

"You already know... Tapi—"

"Gua gak ngelarang lu sama sekali. Tapi seenggaknya lu bilang Nyel, ini pacar lu. Gua juga punya hak khawatir kan?"

"Gua gak mau bikin lu khawatir... Dulu gua bilang ke lo, tapi akhirnya gak sesuai apa yang gua bayangin"

"Haha iya, dan sorenya gua denger lu masuk ICU rasanya gua udah sampe surga, itu aja gua udah siapin mental gua! Bayangin lo gak kasih tau, dan gua dapet kabar kayak gitu, sampe surga beneran gua!"

"Okay gua tau kalo gua salah..."

"Lu tau kalo salah, tapi kenapa lu lakuin?"Seongwoo udah hampir nangis debat kayak gini sama Daniel.

"Gua sama sekali gak pegang hp, karna gua harus konsentrasi sama pistol gua..."

"Okay... Lu mau keluar kan tadi? Silahkan... Buat omongan gua tentang tetep disini, gua cabut! Gua mau ketemu anak-anak."

"ONG SEONGWOO!"

"APA LAGI?!" Buat saat ini, Dia sama sekali gak takut sama Daniel.

"Gua janji itu yang terakhir, lu bisa pegang janji gua. Sekali lagi, gua minta maaf buat Ong Seongwoo..."

"Gua udah maafin lu sejak...nggak tau sejak kapan. Udahkan? Gua pergi!"

"Aaak sakit Dan..."

"Dan? Ooh... Okay..."

Daniel langsung lepasin cengkramannya dari pergelangan tangan Seongwoo dan langsung natap Seongwoo yang keliatan agak jengkel.

"Pulang sekolah gua jemput di kelas!" Daniel langsung pergi pake Messi yang gak lama tadi dia parkir.

Seongwoo cuma bisa natep jalanan yang udah kosong. Akhirnya dia milih buat ke kelas dia. Tapi suasanya kelas juga gak bisa bikin dia lebih baik, malah lebih suram ketimbang tadi.

Walaupun banyak anak di kelas tapi mereka cuma pada diem dan gak banyak omong kayak biasanya.

"Seongwoo... Tadi pagi gua chat lu, kenapa gak di bales?" Tanya si Daehwi.

"Gua udah gak ada hp, gak ada gunanya punya hp!"

"O..oke... Lu sama Daniel baik kan?"

"Baik kok, sehat gini" Seongwoo sebenernya tau arah bicara si Daehwi, tapi ya masih ragu mau ngomong apa nggak.

"Sorry... Tapi, tadi ada yang liat lu lagi cekcok sama Daniel. Makanya kelas jadi suram. Karna kita baru ini liat kalian kayak gitu... Jadi lo baik kan?"

Seongwoo ketawa kecil, "Gua gapapa, kita emang lagi agak marahan. Tapi itu emang buat instropeksi gua sama Daniel. Jangan bawa itu kesini lah..."

"Gua kira lu bakal ngamuk disini... Btw, ini belom telat!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONG SEONGWOO!"

"Ulang tahun gua beneran kah?"

"Ulang tahun sendiri lupa, punya Daniel inget gak?"

"Cuma lupa kalender doang... Makasih buat kalian yang inget, sekaligus ngingetin gua..."

Wonwoo nyodorin kue, "Make a wish dong!" Buat kedua kalinya di hari ini, dia bikin wish. Tentunya isinya sama.

"Sekarang gua gak mungkin ngadain party, mungkin setelah pengumuman nilai gua baru bikin gimana?"

"Masih lama dong?"

"Iya sih, tapi kalo minggu ini jelas gak bisa... Sebagai gantinya lo bisa party sampe pagi!"

"Sounds great! Hahaha"

"Sekarang potong kuenya dong!"

Akhirnya kelas mereka udah terang benderang lagi, udah gak suram kayak tadi. Mereka juga seru-seruan manfaatin cream kue. Sampe muka, rambut, baju belepotan sama cream.

...

Habis istirahat kedua, Seongwoo sama Wonwoo pergi ke perpustakaan. Baca buku? Itu sih Wonwoo, kalo Seongwoo? Ngadem doang, karna AC perpus lebih adem dari AC kelas dia.

"Won bangunin kalo udah pada pulang..."

"Oke!"

Pas Wonwoo baru baca dua lembar, tiba-tiba Seongwoo bangun lagi sambil natap Wonwoo melas.

"Kenapa?"

"Won, lu pernah gak sih marahan sama Kiming?"

"Retoris lu, ya sering lah..."

"Biasanya karna apa?"

"Contoh aja ya, dia lebih sering main sama temen dia. Padahal gua butuh banget dia. Pas dia tau gua marah, baru dia pulang"

"Terus lo ngapain, pas marah itu?"

"Lo tau kan kalo gua marah kayak apa?"

"Iya, terus pas Kiming di diemin gitu dia ngapain?"

"Biasanya dia ngerayu gitu, kalo gak dia benerin salahnya. Pokoknya dia bakal ngelakuin apa aja biar gua gak marah lagi."

"Terus kalo Kiming yang marah, lu ngapain?"

"Kalo gua cukup gelendotan aja sama dia, lama-lama dia juga gak bisa marah ke gua"

"Won, gua boleh pinjem Kiming gak? Gua pengen tanya sesuatu sama dia"

Wonwoo mah ngangguk aja, dia kasihin hpnya terus si Seongwoo nelfon Mingyu biar cepet.

"Won, gua samperin Mingyu bentaran, gua gak bakal apa-apain kok. Percaya sama gua ya"

"Lebay amat lu! Sono gih, gua sepet liat muka lu yang sok melas!"

Seongwoo cuma cengengesan, terus dia pergi ke kantin buat nyamperin Mingyu yang lagi asik nongki sama temennya.

"Kiming!"

"Cepet amat? Sini duduk!"

Yaudah si Seongwoo duduk di deket Mingyu. Disana ada Mingyu, Seungcheol, Seokmin, Hoshi, pokoknya seme semua.

"Gini, berhubung kalian pihak atas semua, gua pengen tanya. Kalo pasangan kalian lagi marah apa yang ada dipikiran kalian?"

"Jadi lo lagi marahan sama Daniel? Pantes aja, muka si Daniel suram banget" Kata Mingyu.

"Buruan jawab!"

"Kalo gua, mungkin emang gua salah, jadi gua harus benerin dimana letak salahnya. Bikin dia yakin kalo gak bakal ulangin lagi" itu Mingyu.

"Kalo gua sih, biarin aja. Orang kadang dia gak ada gledek petir tiba-tiba marah, ya gua bingung" jawab Seungcheol, tau Jeonghan kan? nah ya itu pacarnya si Seungcheol.

"Waktu itu, gua cuma minta maaf doang sih sama janji gak bakal ulangin lagi, dia juga langsung maafin" tau lah siapa, semenya si Jisoo—Seokmin.

"Karna pacar gua galaknya minta ampun, dipikiran gua cuma berharap gua gak mati. Lagian dia kalo udah capek marah dia langsung baik lagi sama gua" itu si Hoshi.

"Ming, karena sifat lo sama Danik hampir mirip, menurut lo apa yang dipikirin Danik?"

"Mungkin dia lagi cari cara biar lu gak marah lagi. Btw, kenapa kalian berantem?"

"Selama seharian penuh dia ngilang, dia baru pulang tengah malem, dan gua sadar dia jadi bodyguars papanya tanpa kasih tau gua. Gua pantes marah gak sih?"

"Gua bukan mihak siapa-siapa disini. Tapi cara Daniel gak bilang sama lo itu salah dan lo berhak marah sama dia. Tapi gua tau kalo Daniel cuma gak pengen bikin lo khawatir." Jawa Mingyu.

"Lo bisa maafin Daniel kalo dia udah bener-bener nyesel, bukan cuma sekedar minta maaf." Tambah Seungcheol.

"Oke. Makasih buat jawabannya, gua pergi dulu!"

"Cepet baikan ya! sebelum satu sekolah gak ada yang bernyawa!" Kata Hoshi. Mingyu ngacak-acak rambut Seongwoo sebentar dan langsung senyum.

Seongwoo cuma senyum kecil, habis itu dia pergi dari kantin buat nyamperin Wonwoo yang masih di perpus.

"Seongwoo! Seongwoo! Woy!"

Yang dipanggil langsung nengok liatin Daehwi yang lari-lari. Seongwoo cuma ngangkat dagunya, buat tanya.

"Daniel... Hahh Daniel anu..."

"Mulut lu kesleo apa dah? ngomong jadi berantakan gitu!"

"Tai! Buruan ke kelas Daniel aja dah! Udah ngeri banget si Daniel"

"Apaan sih, palingan keram habis main basket!"

"Dibilangin juga! Sebelum Daniel pergi noh, buruan samperin!"

"Pergi?" Gumam Seongwoo.

Habis itu dia langsung lari ke kelas Daniel, sampe di depan kelas Daniel udah rame banget, tapi gak ada yang berani masuk ke kelasnya.

Pas mereka liat Seongwoo, mereka langsung kasih jalan buat Seongwoo. Jantung Seongwoo deg deg-an gak karuan.

Hati Seongwoo kerasa kayak di hantam pake bogem pas liat Daniel penuh darah. Sedetik setelahnya Seongwoo langsung nangis peluk Daniel.

"Ong... Maaf gua gak sengaja ngancurin Messi..."

"Goblok lo Nyel! Gua gak peduli sama Messi! Lo kenapa!"

"Gua cerita yang ada lo tambah marah, mending gua gak usah cerita kan?"

"Nyel... Lo masih idup kan?"

"Ong... Gua disini, artinya gua masih idup" Daniel ngeraih tangan Seongwoo dan cium punggung tangan Seongwoo singkat.

"Lo harus ke rumah sakit Nyel!"

"Tapi lima menit lagi gua harus jemput Ong Seongwoo di kelasnya, gua gak mau bikin dia nunggu!"

"Gila lo Nyel! Gua gak perlu di jemput lagi! Pokoknya ayo ke rumah sakit!" Daniel cuma geleng kecil sambil nahan tangan Seongwoo.

"Disini aja, temenin gua..."

Seongwoo nangisnya tambah kenceng, dia peluk Daniel erat banget. Tapi tiba-tiba nafas Daniel melemah, tangan Daniel lemes banget.

"Nyel... Lo gapapa kan?"

"M..maaf Ong Seongwoo"

"Jangan bikin gua takut! Jangan tinggalin gua! Lo udah bilang kalo gak bakal ninggalin gua kan?"

"Sekali lagi... Maaf..."

Daniel nutup matanya sambil senyum kecil ke Seongwoo. Seketika badan Seongwoo langsung beku,ndia udah basah keringet dingin, dia langsung lepas pelukannya dan berdiri di belakang Daniel.

"Daniel... Lo bercanda kan?" Seongwoo ketawa kecil disela nangisnya.

Seongwoo ngeremat kuat rambutnya sambil sesekali ngelirik Daniel yang nutup matanya. Seongwoo udah keliatan frustasi.

...

TBC

Gajelas kan? iya kek orang yang bikin ini.

btw makasih bgt yang udah sempetin baca ff ini. makasih juga yang udah repot" bikin reviewnya. karena review kalian itu sangat menghibur.

udah siap belom sama come backnya wanna one? siapin kuota yang banyak guys buat streaming. fighting!

segini aja deh.

sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya


	14. tiga belas

Seongwoo ngeremat kuat rambutnya sambil sesekali ngelirik Daniel yang nutup matanya. Dia udah keliatan frustasi.

"Lu boong kan! Please bangun!"

"Dan lu belum jemput gua!"

"Dan! Apa perlu gua nyusul?"

"Daniel..." Seongwoo nyebut namanya sambil nangis kenceng.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEONGWOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEONGWOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEONGWOO!"

Seongwoo langsung balik badan dan ngeliatin Hyunbin yang bawa kue dan diikutin anak-anak lain.

Sementara Daniel, dia cuma senyum ke Seongwoo sambil ngelapin liquid yang Daniel pake buat boongin Seongwoo kalo itu darah.

"DANIEL!"

'Brakk'

"Perang dunia ini mah!" Kata Jonghyun.

Gimana gak bilang gitu, orang si Seongwoo habis ngelempar kursi sampe kaki-kakinya patah. Kalo Daniel mah santai, dia malah ngerentangin tangannya lebar, ngisyaratin Seongwoo biar meluk dia.

Bukan Seongwoo namanya kalo gampang, dia ngayunin tangannya kuat sampe Daniel mundur satu langkah gara-gara nahan pukulan Seongwoo. Gak cuma sampe situ, Seongwoo nahan kaki Daniel dan dorong Daniel sampe jatoh.

Tapi Daniel gak perduliin punggungnya yang cium lantai dan langsung narik tunangannya itu buat cium bibirnya. Akhirnya Seongwoo nangis lagi dan langsung lepasin ciumannya buat peluk Daniel.

"Ini bukan ide gua..."

"Gila lo Dan! Niat banget bikin gua mati!" Ucap Seongwoo sambil mukul dada Daniel.

"Ehem, gak mau tiup lilin nih?" Tanya Hyunbin.

Mereka berdua langsung bangun dari acara pelukan dilantai dan Seongwoo yang masih sesenggukan jalan ke Hyunbin.

"Weitts! Make a wish dulu!" Sela Mingyu.

"Ya tuhan, Seongwoo harap keluarga Seongwoo sama Daniel, temen-temen, orang yang Seongwoo sayang sehat selalu..bahagia selalu..bisa jalanin hari-harinya dengan orang yang disayanginya. Kecuali yang punya rencana ngerjain Seongwoo!" Hyunbin langsung neguk salivanya kasar.

"Khusus buat Daniel..." Dia lanjut berdoa dalem ati.

"Potong kuenya dong!"

Akhirnya Seongwoo ngerayain ulang tahunnya lagi, tapi sama orang yang beda.

Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat orang tua Daniel sama Seongwoo udah ngucapin ke Seongwoo.

...

Habis kena prank tadi, Seongwoo udah gak marah lagi sama Daniel.

Sore ini Seongwoo diajak keluar sama Daniel, katanya sih permintaan maaf. Yaudah di iyain aja sama Seongwoo.

"Pake baju apa?"

"Baju main aja, terserah sih. Asal jangan cantik cantik, takut bayak yang kecantol"

Daniel ngajak pergi Seongwoo pake De Gea-nya yang udah lama dia anggurin, karna terlalu sayang buat dipake. Btw, De Gea itu mobil Porsche dia.

Sampe di restoran, mereka gandengan terus sampe mereka duduk baru di lepas.

"Seongwoo... Sebelum kesempatan minta maaf gua ilang, dari ati gua paling dalem gua minta maaf udah bikin marah, udah bikin khawatir kesayangannya Danik, juga maaf karna tadi udah ngerjain lu."

"Tapi lu harus pegang janji lu ya! Jangan pernah ulangin lagi! Masalah prank tadi, gua masih kesel sih. But, it's okay!"

"Lu percaya kalo gua mati beneran?"

"Di ati gua gak percaya lu mati, cuma bercanda. Tapi pikiran gua percaya kalo lo mati beneran. Gak sinkron banget kan?" Seongwoo cuma ketawa kecil.

"Seenggaknya gua jadi tau kalo lo sayang banget sama gua..."

"Minta digaplok Nyel?"

Daniel cuma ketawa sambil bikin v sign. Habis itu mereka makan biasa. Tapi mereka tetep nikmatin makan malem ini.

...

Hari ini pengumuman nilai ujian, hari dimana paling mencekam buat para pejuang ujian tahun ini.

"Saya akan panggil rank sepuluh hingga pertama, wali dapat mengambil hasilnya dan saya harap siswa berdiri di depan, setelah itu masing-masing wali kelas yang akan memberikannya kepada wali"

Daniel sama Seongwoo gak berhenti doa biar dia kepanggil di sesi ini.

"Ranking sepuluh, Jeon Somi"

"Ranking sembilan, Choi Yoojung"

"Ranking delapan, woahh, unbelievable... Kim Mingyu"

"Ranking tujuh, Hong Jisoo"

"Ranking enam, Choi Minki"

"Ranking lima, Kang Daniel"

Daniel langsung sorak bahagia, Papa Daniel cuma nepuk bahu Daniel dua kali dan langsung ke panitia buat ambil nilai Daniel.

"Ong Seongwoo, gua tunggu di depan!" Ucap Daniel sembari ngusak rambut Seongwoo bahagia.

"Woah, what a real couple—"

"Ranking empat, Ong Seongwoo"

Seongwoo langsung ngucap syukur berkali-kali, dia sempet cium Mamanya dan baru siap buat maju.

Pas di tengah jalan, Daniel langsung berhentiin langkahnya, balik badan, natap Seongwoo buat nunggu pasangannya. Dia angkat tangannya sambil kasih senyum manis ke Seongwoo.

Seongwoo agak lari dan langsung raih uluran tangan Daniel, mereka maju barengan dan bikin banyak siswa yang kagum, iri, pengen, baper, dan sebagainya.

"Ranking tiga, Jeon Wonwoo"

"Ranking dua, Hwang Minhyun"

"Ranking satu, Kim Chungha"

"Dipersilahkan untuk maju kedepan"

Di depan seluruh siswa, guru, wali, dan beberapa adek kelas. Mereka nerima sertifikat dan hadiah lumayan lah, dapet hard disk dua tera. buat nyimpen japan astaughfirullah video dapet banyak. g.

"Berikan kesan dan pesan, atau ucapan terima kasih mungkin tentang apa yang membuat kalian bisa mencapai ranking ini?"

-skip sampe Daniel sama Seongwoo-

"Pertama, terima kasih untuk Mama, Papa, para Guru, temen, yang udah bantuin belajar. Makasih buat Ong Seongwoo—" Daniel langsung nengok ke Seongwoo sambil senyum.

"Yang selalu kasih semangat, motivasi, buat kedepannya ayo jalan bareng sampe kita di surga"

Seongwoo ngeblush gila, ini di depan wali murid juga. Banyak siswa lain yang ikut ngeblush, ya gimana orang Daniel sweet banget. Kalo Mama Papa mereka mah cuma saling lempar senyum.

"Saya titipin anak saya ke Daniel" Ucap Papa Seongwoo ke Papa Daniel dan Papa Daniel ngangguk bahagia.

"Selanjutnya Ong Seongwoo"

"Yang pertama selalu buat Mama Papa, makasih banyak. Buat Guru yang udah ngerelain waktunya buat ngajar. Juga buat temen-temen semua, makasih udah ajarin Seongwoo, materi yang Seongwoo belum paham. Special thanks to my precious Dan—"

"Makasih banyak, udah bikin mood belajar naik, makasih juga udah jadi motivasi Seongwoo, then... Let's move forward together with happiness! I'll hold your hand, so please stay with me!"

"Woahhh..."MC nya ikutan baper.

Pas semuanya udah selesai ngasih ucapan, mereka balik ke tempat duduknya. Daniel tetep nggenggam tangan Seongwoo, senyumnya dari tadi sama sekali gak luntur.

"Uunnchhh, kesayangan Mama Papa!" Sambut Mama Seongwoo.

Otomatis Seongwoo ngelepas tangan Daniel dan peluk Mama Papa nya gantian. Dia gak lupa peluk Mama Papa Daniel juga. Beda sama Daniel, dia cuma cipika cipiki doang.

"Pah—" Papa Daniel sama Seongwoo nengok semua liatin Daniel yang baru aja manggil.

"Kita dapet sepuluh besar Pah—"

"Iya, kalian boleh nikah besok"

"Besok Pah?"

"Daniel anak Papa yang pinter... Ya nggak besok juga, pokoknya paling cepet minggu depan, kalian tentuin konsepnya sendiri, Mama sama Papa cuma bakal urus biaya. Udah itu aja" Daniel gak berhenti narik bibirnya ke atas.

Dia sama sekali gak bisa nyembunyiin perasaan bahagianya. Daniel sama Seongwoo duduk lagi di tempat mereka dan saling ngelempar senyum buat satu sama lain.

"Nyel... Makasih banyak!"

"Heum? Kayaknya gua yang harus makasih"

"Makasih udah bikin gua bahagia banget Daniel... Makasih juga udah selalu ada buat gua, masih ada banyak makasih buat lo Daniel!"

"Ucapan makasih gua gak akan cukup diungkapin pake kata-kata, tapi lu bakal tau kalo gua gak pernah berenti ngucap syukur karna lo" Bales Daniel.

"Love you Daniel"

"Love you too Hyung!"

...

Acara pengambilan nilai udah kelar dari jam satu tadi, sekarang tinggal sesi foto doang.

Sekarang Daniel gabung ke geng-nya yang naujubilah bobrok nya. Seongwoo juga gabung ke temen-temen dia, cuma sekedar kasih selamat doang.

"Gila borr! Kesambet apa lu?" Tanya Hyunbin heboh ke Daniel.

"Kesambet apanya? Gua sehat gini" Bales Daniel santai.

"Lu ngerjain pake jurus apa? Wushu? Taekwondo? Silat? Boxing?"

"Otak lu ke sleding siapa dah?" Heran si Daniel.

"Btw, selamet ya! Seenggaknya bobrok lu ketolong pinter" Ini yang Daniel gak suka, ngejek apa muji.

"Hahahah, thanks. Tapi lu emang minta di gibeng ha! Untung temen lu!"

"Wehey, Kiming! Kesambet apa lo?" Daniel pake cara Hyunbin buat mancing Mingyu.

"Lu yang kesambet kali, biasanya emang gua diatas"

"Emang gua bilang lu di bawah? Ato lu emang ganti di bawah?" Kata Daniel. Hyunbin mah mending nyimak doang, gak akan ada abisnya.

"Gua mah dibawah karna uke on top! Lu kali dibawah" Bales Mingyu.

"Di bawah? Sorry gua muasin bukan dipuasin! Dimana-mana dibawah yang dipuasin"

"Halah, Dominant amatiran aja bangga, mau belajar dari gua gak? Takutnya lu malem pertama langsung lemes!" Kata Mingyu.

"Lu kali, bisanya sekali hentak gak nyampe lagi" Daniel ketawa karna ucapannya sendiri.

"Punya lu kali, kecil, imut-imut gitu. Gak keliatan lagi"

"KANG DANIEL / KIM MINGYU!"

'Mampus gue' Batin Daniel.

"Sekali lagi gua liat kalian bacot gak jelas, gua kebiri kalian berdua!"

Daniel langsung merinding, amit-amit dikebiri sama si Wonwoo.

"Ngomongin apa Nyel?" Tanya Seongwoo sok lembut. Aslinya mah udah pengen geplak mulut si Daniel.

"Ngomongin langit sama bumi tuh, atas sama sama bawah, bumi nya gak nyampe langit" Ketauan banget boongnya, emang buat bercanda doang sih boongnya. Kalo percaya mah goblok.

"Pikiran kayak gitu lagi gua gaplok beneran!"

"Ehehehe" Daniel cuma ketawa.

Mingyu udah di tarik pergi sama Wonwoo sebelum adu bacot lagi.

"Nyel foto yuk, buat terakhir kalinya kita pake seragam ini" Yang diajakin ngangguk tanpa ngalihin pandangannya dari Seongwoo.

Mereka berdua pergi ke photo booth yang udah di sediain, terus mereka difotoin fotografer yang mereka bayar sendiri, gak deng orang cuma nyuruh Hyunbin.

"Mas nya, ini bukan tempat buat foto prewed ya!" Kata Hyunbin.

Gimana gak dibilang gitu, orang badan mereka hadepan, tangan Daniel ngelingkar di pinggang Seongwoo, belom lagi karena Seongwoo yang agak nengadah buat natap Daniel, Daniel nya nunduk buat liat Seongwoo.

"Sekali lagi!" Ucap Daniel, dia mah bodo amat penting bisa bikin kenangan disini.

Mungkin udah ada seratus foto tuh yang diambil, karna satu pose ambilnya lima kali foto. Katanya sih biar bisa dipilih yang paling bagus. Habis itu mereka gantian fotoin Hyunbin sama Minhyun, sama aja mereka anggep ini foto prewed.

Seongwoo jadi keinget mimpinya waktu itu. Tapi dia buru-buru gelengin kepalanya karena endingnya ngeri banget.

"Bin, nanti lagi yak!" Hyunbin cuma acungin jempolnya dan pergi sama Minhyun.

"Foto sama Mama Papa?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Mereka dimana?"

"Gak tau deh, telfon sana!"

"Makanya beli hp!" Cibir Daniel.

"GAK-MA-U!"

Karna kepisah dari tadi, akhirnya si Daniel telfon Mama mereka, kalo urusan formal baru telfon Papa, ehehe. galucu.

"Mereka lagi di ruang kepsek, samperin gak? Ato tunggu turun?"

"Tunggu aja lah, capek..." Seongwoo langsung nge-pout-in bibirnya manja.

"Cari minum yuk!"

"Capek Nyel..."

"Ya udah tunggu sini, gua ke kantin bentar"

"Gua duduk di kursi itu ya!"

Pas si Daniel pergi buat cari air minum, Seongwoo cuma nunggu di kursi deket aula. Dia cuma senderan sambil mainin poninya yang mungkin udah gak kebentuk.

"K..kak Seongwoo..."

"Ya?" Seongwoo langsung duduk tegak liat beberapa adek kelas di depannya ini.

"I..ini buat Kakak, selamat ya k..kak! S..sukses buat Kak Seongwoo" Mereka kasih bucket bunga. Seongwoo mah seneng aja dikasih.

"Makasih ya! Kalian semangat ya! Pejuang tahun depan kan?"

"I..iya kak"

"Semangat! Sukses buat kalian juga!"

"Have fun heum?" Daniel berdiri di belakang ketiga cewek itu. Mereka gemeter denger suara Daniel.

"K..kak Daniel, k..kita gak ngapa-ngapain kok kak!"

"Santai aja lah, gua gak akan makan kalian kok! Boleh lewat sebentar?" Daniel langsung ngasih air mineral ke Seongwoo yang disambut bahagia sama Seongwoo.

"K..kak Daniel! Ini buat kakak! Selamat ya kak! Sukses buat Kak Daniel!" Mereka juga kasih bucket bunga ke Daniel.

"Makasih, ya. Sukses juga buat kalian!"

"E..euh.. kak!"

"Ya?" Jawab Seongwoo sama Daniel barengan.

"Langgeng ya kak! Aku nge-ship kalian! Jangan sampe karam ya kak!"

"Ahahah, Makasih doa-nya semoga di kabulin sama yang di atas"

"Amin! Kita pergi dulu ya kak! Fighting!"

"Fighting!"

...

TBC

...

Seru seruan aja ya sampe ending nanti. maafkan kalo semakin bosen. karena udah selesai konfliknya.

btw kalian kaga ada yang kegantung kan dari cerita ini?

malem ini bakal double update karena spesial 1 maret.

kaya yang dibilang Daniel sama Seongwoo tadi, ada banyak makasih yang perlu gue sampaikan ke kalian, tapi semua makasih itu gak bisa diungkapin pake kata". intinya makasih banget buat kalian yang setia baca ff abal ini.

padahal work ini jauh banget dari kata sempurna. gak nyangka kalian mau bacaㅠㅠ *i'm sobbing*

okay see ya guys!


	15. empat belas

Daniel baru aja dateng dari kantin buat beli minum, dia liatin Seongwoo yang lagi di kerubung cewek. Yaudah samperin aja.

"Have fun heum?"

"K..kak Daniel, k..kita gak ngapa-ngapain kok kak!"

"Santai aja lah, gua gak akan makan kalian kok! Boleh lewat sebentar?" Daniel langsung ngasih air mineral ke Seongwoo yang disambut bahagia sama Seongwoo.

"K..kak Daniel! Ini buat kakak! Selamat ya kak! Sukses buat Kak Daniel!" Mereka juga kasih bucket bunga ke Daniel.

"Makasih, ya. Sukses juga buat kalian!"

"E..euh.. kak!"

"Ya?" Jawab Seongwoo sama Daniel barengan.

"Langgeng ya kak! Aku nge-ship kalian! Jangan sampe karam ya kak!"

"Ahahah, Makasih doa-nya semoga di kabulin sama yang di atas"

"Amin! Kita pergi dulu ya kak! Fighting!"

"Fighting!"

...

Mereka berdua ketawa liat adek kelasnya itu, habis itu mereka cuma nyantai.

"Nyel pinjem ipad lu!"

"Buat apa?"

"Udah buru!"

Dia langsung nyaut ipad Daniel dan buat ngaca, habis itu dia ambil tissue buat ngelap keringetnya yang gak banyak-banyak banget. Tapi fokusnya tuh bukan ke keringetnya tapi sama poninya yang udah jatoh.

"Nyel pegangin bentaran!"

"Orang cantik mah sabeb"

"Gua ganteng btw!"

Tangan Seongwoo sibuk sama rambut nya, karna udah poninya udah jatoh yaudah dia bikin jadi comma hair aja. Dia langsung sempot hairspray dan ngaca lagi.

"Nah kan mending" Gumam Seongwoo.

"Gantian!" Pas Seongwoo mau ngambil alih ipad Daniel, eh malah di jauhin.

"Tatain!" Protes Daniel.

"Jangan nyesel tapi!"

Akhirnya tangan Seongwoo main lagi, karna rambut Daniel masih lumayan lah. Dia bikin poninya naik dan ngeliatin jidatnya bangsatnya.

Mereka gak sadar kalo banyak orang yang ngeliatin mereka berdua.

'Gila, gua merasa jomblo'

'Gua pengen njir!'

'Kapan pacar gua kayak gitu'

Seperti itulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut orang yang ngeliatin OngNiel.

"Dah, jan nyesel"

"Apapun karya lo gua tetep seneng kok!"

Pas Daniel ngaca dia langsung mangap, dia natap Seongwoo gak percaya. "Kalo kayak gini tatain rambut gua setiap hari ya!" Seongwoo cuma smirk doang.

"Kakak! Adek!"

"Udah selesai ternyata, yuk lah!" Kata Daniel.

Tangan mereka penuh sama bunga, karna ribet mereka taruh bunganya di mobil Papa Daniel yang parkir gak jauh.

"Mah, Pah. Foto bareng yuk!" Ajak Seongwoo.

"Mama Papa yang mana nih?" Tanya Mama Daniel.

"Semua! Pokoknya Seongwoo mau foto sama semuanya!" Papa Daniel cuma ketawa kecil liat Seongwoo aegyo.

"Oke, kita ikut Adek" Ucap Mama Daniel lagi.

"Pertama, Seongwoo sama Mama Papa Seongwoo, habis itu sama Mama Papa nya Daniel, terus Daniel juga. Habis itu adek sama Daniel foto bareng sama Mama Papa Daniel, terus Sama Mama Papa Seongwoo. Habis itu kita semua foto bareng"

Pas Seongwoo ngoceh yang Daniel sama sekali gak paham, si Daniel nelfon Hyunbin. Fotografer pribadi gitu.

"Adek sama Kakak gak mau foto sendiri?"

"Udah ratusan kali Mah!" Jawab Seongwoo.

"Yaudah habis ini ya!" Ucap Mama Seongwoo.

"Tunggu bentar Mah, nunggu temen yang lagi pacaran..."

"Adek bawa lip balm gak?" Tanya Papa Daniel.

"Bawa Pah!" Seongwoo kasihin lipbalm rasa strawberry-nya.

"Gak ada yang rasa raspberry?" Tanya Papa Daniel sambil ketawa.

"Kemaren di tokonya abis Pah!" Seongwoo mah gak tau kalo dia di ledek.

"Gantian dong Pah!" Daniel langsung ambil lipbalm dan kasih ke Seongwoo.

"Pakein! Kali aja tambah manis"

"Bilang aja gak bisa pake" bales Seongwoo yang udah apal tabiat tunangannya itu.

"Nah itu tau!"

Dia pegang bibir Daniel dan ngolesin lipbalm, tapi habis itu dia mainin bibir Daniel, pake di toel toel.

"Aakh!"

Seongwoo langsung tarik jarinya yang buat mainin bibir Daniel dan natap Daniel kesel.

"Kok digigit sih! Sakit!"

"Siapa suruh mainin bibir?"

"Lagian kenyal, kayak gummy, jadi pengen kan"

"Yaudah sini" Daniel langsung narik pinggang Seongwoo biar nempel ke dia.

"Ngapain sih, Mama! Kakak nih Mah" Seongwoo langsung ngadu sama Mamanya yang udah ketawa geli dari tadi.

"Katanya pengen?"

"Pengen gummy! Pikirannya sih! Nih Mah! Pikirannya Kakak nih Mah jorok!"

"Adek juga, tau Kakak pikirannya kayak gitu, malah bilang yang ambigu" Ucap Mama Daniel.

"Jadi gak?" Tanya Daniel.

"Apaan, kasih gummy dulu!" Daniel langsung ngerogoh saku tasnya dan kasih beberapa bungkus gummy ke Seongwoo.

"Jadi kan!"

'Chuu'

Seongwoo cuma kedip-kedip doang. Malu gitu, banyak orang langsung liatin mereka. Itu ada masih dipipi, coba kalo di bibir, runtuh sekolah ini. Gak deng, orang udah pernah dan sekolahnya baik-baik aja.

Kalo Mama Papa mah biasa aja, udah biasa. Mereka aja malah geli sendiri liat mereka, lucu aja gitu.

"Dan, sorry lama. Siap belom?"

Pas udah sadar Seongwoo langsung melotot gemes ke Daniel, aslinya mah mau sok ngeri tapi jatohnya malah gemesin.

"Udah! Buruan yok! Pengen cepet pulang"

"Minhyun mana?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Pulang barusan, baru ngambek. makanya pen cepet pulang"

"Oke"

Mereka foto sesuai urutan yang Seongwoo buat tadi, sama sekali gak ada rasa canggung selama foto. Mereka keliatan bahagia banget.

"Terakhir nih!"

Daniel sama Seongwoo berdiri di tengah, Mama Papa Seongwoo di samping kiri Seongwoo dan Mama Papa Daniel disamping kanan Daniel.

"Okay!"

"Makasih Bin!" Tanya Seongwoo.

Hyunbin cuma ngangguk doang, ya karna dia lagi mau ngangkat telfon.

"Dan, gua harus pergi. Penting! Ini kameranya!" Habis ngasih kamera dia langsung lari.

"Nyuk! Kemana!" Tanya Daniel yang langsung kena geplak Seongwoo.

"Guanlin noh, dicegat"

"Tungguin!"Teriak Daniel.

"Seongwoo...?" Panggil Daniel, dia senyum ke Seongwoo sambil kedipin matanya berkali-kali, bikin geli aja liatnya.

"Awas aja sampe lecet!"

"Gak akan! Tunggu gua di rumah!"

Seongwoo cuma ngangguk kecil. Kalo dia berantem ada alesan yang jelas kayak gini mah Seongwoo oke lah gapapa, tapi kalo udah sama Mingyu itu gak faedah, alesannya gak jelas.

"Pah, ayo pulang!"

"Loh, Kakak kemana?" Tanya Mama Daniel.

"Nolongin temennya, yang di cegat"

"Mau ditunggu gak?" Tanya Mama Seongwoo.

"Katanya suruh tunggu dirumah aja"

"Yaudah, Pulang sekarang?" Seongwoo langsung ngangguk.

Akhirnya Seongwoo pulang sama Mama Papa nya pake mobil, Mama Papa Daniel juga ngikutin. Iyalah orang nginep di rumah Seongwoo.

Pas udah sampe di rumah, Seongwoo langsung tiduran di karpet depan TV. Karna sofa pasti di pake Mama Papa.

"Mau makan malem apa?" Tanya Mama Seongwoo.

"Terserah aja"

Gak tau takdir apa, sebenernya Mama Seongwoo itu udah temenan sama Papa Daniel sejak SD, sedangkan Mama Daniel kenalnya sama Papa Seongwoo sejak SMA.

 _paham gak? gak? yaudah Lin juga._

Katanya pas jaman kuliah, mereka saling ngenalin temennya dan akhirnya nikah switch partner gitu deh. Makanya gak ada kata canggung, risih, gak nyaman, apa lagi itu. Tapi mereka kepisah pas Mama Daniel ngandung, dia pindah ke Busan, dan Mama Seongwoo tetep di Seoul.

Mereka berempat bahagia ngeliat anak mereka kayak gini sekarang. Mereka sama sekali gak perduliin gender atau apalah. Malu gak? Jawabannya GAK sama sekali. Asalkan anaknya bahagia itu udah cukup buat mereka karna mereka gak bisa selalu nemenin mereka.

Sambil nikmatin waktu santai, para orang tua bernostalgia kesana kemari, sampe gak sadar kalo Seongwoo tidur tengkurep di karpet.

"Katanya Daniel, dulu Seongwoo itu galak. Dia cerita gimana ketemu Seongwoo, kita dengernya cuma ketawa awalnya. Kita sama sekali gak tau kalo Seongwoo yang dimaksud itu anak kalian."

"Kita gak terlalu tau sifat Seongwoo pas kecil, tau-tau udah gede aja. Tapi dulu Seongwoo pernah pulang sambil marah. Padahal katanya dia mau main, gak ada sepuluh menitan Seongwoo pulang kerumah lagi, terus dia marah, terus gak mau makan"

"Gara-gara Daniel?"

"Iya, katanya diajak main Daniel tapi tiba-tiba Daniel gak jadi dateng ke lapangan bola, kalo gak salah bilang nya pulang ke Busan. Yaudah dia marah, sampe Daniel balik ke Seoul, dia malah sakit karna bener-bener mogok makan"

"Kalo Daniel pernah pulang nangis kejer gitu, ditanyain kenapa katanya habis dimarahin Seongwoo. Pas ditanyain kok dimarahin dia jawabnya gini, _Mama masa tadi Daniel dimarah-marahin terus sana Seongwoo! Padahal Daniel kan cuma jatoh naik sepeda, tapi dia marah terus, katanya Daniel gak boleh luka gitu Mah, tapi Seongwoo marah terus Mah_. Siapa yang gak gemes coba"

"Dan kita baru sadar pas ada pertemuan wali di sekolah dulu, kita ketemu dan kita nonton Daniel sama Seongwoo main di taman. Dan setelah beberapa menit kita baru sadar kalo itu anak kita yang selalu diceritain!"

Pas Mama saling cerita tentang masa lalu, suaminya cuma dengerin sepuluhrius.

"Btw, Seongwoo kemana? Kok sunyi?" Tanya Mama Daniel.

"Lah itu, tidur ya?" Mama Seongwoo langsung deketin da bener aja udah tidur.

"Lucu ih..." Pipi Seongwoo dicubit kecil sama Mamanya. Habis itu Mamanya masuk ke kamar, keluar lagi bawa bantal sama selimut.

Dia selimutin dan kasih bantal buat Seongwoo. Terus lanjut cerita lagi.

"I'm home!"

"Kamu gak papa kan?" Tanya Mama Daniel.

"Santai Mah, main alus kok" Padahal orang yang ngeroyok Guanlin tadi pada patah tulang.

"Yaudah, mandi sana biar seger"

"Ong kemana?" Wajar Seongwoo kan dilantai ketutupan sofa jadi gak keliatan.

"Tuh, tidur"

Daniel langsung deketin dan jongkok di depan Seongwoo.

"Mah selimutnya aku bawa dulu"

"Bawa aja"

Daniel langsung ngangkat Seongwoo ala bridal style dan bawa ke kamar mereka. Habis itu Daniel mandi. Karna gak ada kerjaan akhirnya Daniel cuma liatin Seongwoo yang lagi tidur.

Cuma sekitar sepuluh menit sih, habis itu Daniel turun ke ruang tengah.

"Kenapa kak?" Tanya Mama Daniel yang liat Daniel agak lesu.

"Bosen Mah"

"Tumbenan bosen, biasnya sibuk"

"Karna Ong tidur, kalo gak tidur kan bisa diajak main"

"Bangunin aja" Ucap Mama Seongwoo.

"Gak tega Mah, liat dia tidur kayak tadi tuh keliatan kalo dia capek banget"

"Serah Kak" Ucap Mama Seongwoo agak kesel ke Daniel.

Berhubung dia gabut dia langsung nyalain TV dan duduk di karpet.

"Kak, udah dapet konsep buat nikah belom?"

"Konsep? Kalo Daniel sendiri pengen nuansa putih aja, terus kita adain di taman bunga gitu, biar adem. Tapi gak tau deh, harus bicara sama Ong dulu"

"Habis janji suci mau langsung resepsi atau resepsi di hari lain?"

"Nanti aja Mah bahasnya, nunggu Ong. Kan Daniel nikahnya gak sendiri"

"Duh anak Mamah"

Karna si Daniel ditinggal cerita, yaudah dia nonton acara random aja. Tapi dia tuh gak fokus sama TV yang dari tadi nyetel film horror, dia malah gak sadar sama kalo itu film horror.

"Kak? Kakak? Kak? Daniel?" Yang dipanggil baru nengok setelah dipanggil empat kali.

"Kenapa Mah?"

"Itu si Adek kenapa kok gak mau beli hp lagi?" Tanya Mama Seongwoo.

"Mungkin karna masih marah sama aku Mah"

"Hah?"

"Waktu itu aku harus ketemu Papa di kantor, tapi gak bilang sama Ong. Terus aku juga gak kasih kabar ke dia, hampir sehari kayaknya. Terus dia marah deh, karna hp nya gak dipake sesuai fungsinya"

"Udah kamu bujukin belom?"

"Sampe berbusa nih mulut Mah" jawab Daniel sambil becanda.

'blamm'

"AaaaaAA!" Mama Seongwoo sama Daniel langsung teriak kaget.

Sementara Daniel langsung pegangin dadanya yang deg deg-an, dia nengok ke tv dan gak ada lima detik langsung ngalihin pandangannya dari tv.

Gimana gak kaget, orang volume TV aja kesetel 17, apalagi itu film horror yang tiba-tiba ngagetin karna pintunya ketutup.

"Mah ganti channel-nya!" Ucap Daniel.

...

TBC

...

Jadi inget, kalo Lin belom kasih tau siapa orang di seberang asrama mereka. besok pasti ketebak kok sans aja.

cuap"nya udah di depan tadi ehehehe.


	16. lima belas

"Nyel, kemaren gua bilang ke anak-anak kalo bakal ngadain party buat ulang tahun gua kemaren..."

"Ajakin ke Club aja! Party doang kan?"

"Iya sih, yaudah gua ajakin temen gua. Btw, temen sekelas gua ajakin mereka mau dateng apa gak terserah mereka, gitu aja kan?"

"Iya, soalnya Club juga. Anak polos gak bakal dateng. Mau siapa lagi yang di undang?"

"Temen temen lu, sama geng gua. Itu aja udah" Jawab Seongwoo sambil mainin selimut.

Seongwoo itu baru aja bangun dan dia malah inget sama janji ke temennya, jadi ya gini.

"Mau hari apa? Kita butuh bayak kamar gak?"

"Lusa, malming, paling enak! Kamar?... Satu lantai aja bakal sisa, paling itu itu doang yang ngisi"

"Gua bilang dulu sama Papa, tunggu ya"

"Oke, Nyel pinjem ipad ya!"

"Beli sana!" Udah berkali-kali Daniel bujuk Seongwoo buat beli hp ato ipad, tapi tetep aja gak mau. Masih males katanya.

Kalo itu cowok diskusi enak, langsung jebret fix, itu kenapa Daniel lebih suka sama cowok. Pas udah fix pake banget, Daniel langsung turun ke kamar Papa nya.

"Masuk aja"

"Pah... Daniel mau ngomong"

"Tentang?"

"Gini..." Daniel langsung jelasin ke Papanya tentang rencana dia.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, kita boleh pake salah satu Club Papa gak?"

"Mau yang mana?"

"Rencananya sih... Yang Blues" Daniel agak takut kalo langsung digaplok sama Papanya, itu Club no dua paling ngeri, terkenal sama one night stand-nya.

"Gak yang Danecious?? Disana lebih aman, penjaganya juga lebih ketat" Daniel langsung natap Papanya gak percaya, Club yang itu malah lebih ngeri daripada yang Blues.

Lantai satu khusus buat Clubbing, lantai dua sampe empat kamar semua, pokoknya kalo mau ngapain disana enak banget fasilitasnya.

Papanya itu dirikan banyak Club, yang dipantau langsung, tapi gak cuma club. Sekitar lima Club di Seoul, tapi setiap provinsi pasti ada, dan rata-rata udah terkenal. Karena event mereka juga keren.

Dan Club Danecious itu termasuk Club paling gede di Seoul. Dari fasilitas sampe food berkelas semua.

"Beneran Pah?"

"Kalo mau yang Blues juga gak papa"

"Danecious dong Pah! Satu malem ya Pah, besok malming"

"Iya, ada lagi?"

"Tumben Pah?"

"Permintaan maaf Papa, karna harus nyuruh kamu jadi tameng Papa pas hari ulang tahunnya Seongwoo. Papa tau semuanya Dan, termasuk gimana Seongwoo pas gak kamu kasih kabar."

"Hah?"

"Papa kirim orang buat awasin Seongwoo dia ngawasin kamu dari asrama seberang kamar kalian, Papa jadi ngerasa bersalah banget"

"Padahal Daniel juga nyuruh Hyunbin buat ngawasin Seongwoo, tapi untung aja gak bunuh diri" Ujar Daniel.

"Jadi di maafin gak nih?"

"Gak mungkin buat nggak maafin Papa, Makasih Pah!" Daniel ngebungkuk terimakasih buat Papanya.

"Hahah, masih bisa makasih kamu. Nanti Papa urus semuanya"

"Kalo gitu, aku balik ke kamar dulu Pah. Makasih"

...

Sekitar jam sembilan malem, Daniel sama Seongwoo udah di Danecious, mereka perlu nengok minuman sama makanan juga. Pas tau kalo makanannya dikit, mereka langsung nyuruh nyetok lagi.

"Tuan, apa tanda pengenalnya?"

"Kartu VIP guest Silver"

Jadi kalo di Club Danecious, ada aturan tertentu. DC harus pake formal suit, kalo mau masuk harus punya kartu anggota sana jadi gak sembarang orang bisa masuk.

Kartu VIP guest dibedain jadi tiga kelas, pertama warna metalic red karena itu kerabat, atau temen dari perusahaan lain. Kedua warna metalic magenta purple, dia daftar jadi VIP guest yang artinya harus bayar sekian buat satu tahun. Yang terakhir warna silver, buat tamu undangan khusus, tapi cuma bisa buat sekali masuk.

"Tuan, apa kita perlu menambah wine?"

"Kalo cuma buat malem ini, udah cukup sih."

"Baik Tuan!"

"Oh iya, kamarnya gimana?"

"Semua kamar sudah siap Tuan" Daniel cuma manggut-manggut.

Habis dia udah selesai cek bagiannya, dia duduk di samping Seongwoo yang lagi liatin panggung DJ sambil minum beer, untung mah bukan susu uht warna pink. Kan gak lucu kalo Clubbing tapi minum susu.

"Beer?"

"Wine nya nanti" Daniel cuma ketawa kecil denger jawaban Seongwoo.

"Besok sore kita diminta ketemu sama designer Mama" Ucap Seongwoo.

"Emang gak capek?"

"Gak tau deh, liat besok juga. Kalo capek tunda hari besoknya"

Mereka cuma diem mikir tentang pernikahan mereka, masih banyak yang harus disiapin. Tapi pas salah satu bartender bilang kalo Club udah mau dibuka, mereka baru sadar kalo udah diem dieman lama.

"Ke lounge belakang dulu yuk, gua mau ngomong sesuatu" Seongwoo mah ngikut aja.

Gak tau kesambet apa tiba-tiba Daniel meluk Seongwoo, habis itu mata natap Seongwoo yang keliatan banget kalo bingung.

"I love you"

"Aah Daniel! Gua kira kenapa!" Seongwoo langsung meluk Daniel ganti. "Love you too Daniel"

"Nanti kalo ada orang gak kenal narik lu, jangan mau ya" Seongwoo ngangguk sambil senyum.

"Tuan, para tamu sudah datang"

"Mainin DJ nya, ada yang masih perlu aku omongin, oh iya pastiin cctv nyala terus"

"Baik tuan"

"Ong Seongwoo, ati-ati ya!"

Daniel ngusap bibir tipis Seongwoo dan langsung cium dia.

"Ayo keluar..."

Daniel sama Seongwoo keluar dan nuju ke panggung DJ dan ambil mikrofon.

"Special guest with special event, kaya yang gua janjiin kemaren, let's party until the dawn!" Ucap Seongwoo.

"Free for my guest! Enjoy guys!" Tambah Daniel.

Habis ngomong Daniel sama Seongwoo misah, Daniel ke geng-nya Seongwoo ke temen kelas sama geng-nya.

Disana gak cuma undangan Seongwoo yang dateng, ada orang lain juga. Karena gak bakal rame kalo cuma undangan doang, jadi Club tetep buka kayak biasanya.

Kali ini temanya rave-party on the beach, karena ini malming Club lumayan rame. Cewek dari kelas Seongwoo lagi asik joget di depan, ada delapan dari sepuluh cewek dikelas yang dateng. Yang dua nak polos.

Kalo sekarang Seongwoo duduk di salah satu meja sama gengnya yang ternyata dateng semua. Daniel sama gengnya di meja yang agak jauh.

"Gua gak nyangka lo ngadain party disini"

"Daniel sih yang nyuruh, gua kan ngikut aja"

"Btw, itu si Daniel tumben akur sama Mingyu?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Tau dah, biasanya langsung adu bacot" tambah Jihoon.

"Mereka tuh sebenernya deket, tapi gak tau deh kenapa lebih sering ribut" Jawab Seongwoo.

Daniel sama Mingyu itu udah sekelas dari jaman kelas dua SMP sampe SMA kemaren, karna emosi mereka gampang kepancing, salah kata dikit langsung ribut. Tapi mereka gak jarang kok saling bantu, kayak pas Daniel dikeroyok itu Mingyu bantuin.

'Cheers!'

Sorakan kedengeran berkali-kali, gak peduli apa yang mereka pikirin malem ini cuma have fun aja. Sampe gak sadar kalo mereka udah habis empat belas botol buat bertujuh.

Daniel sama geng-nya lebih parah, ada dua puluh botol kali, karna mereka lebih banyak juga, tapi emang dasarnya mereka kuat sama alkohol. satu botol tuh gak ngaruh ke mereka.

Kalo Daniel masih baik-baik aja, beda sama Seongwoo. Dia udah berenti minum, dia cuma nunduk sambil megangin kepalanya yang pusing.

"Eeh.. kalo gak kuat pulang...euhh... Tidur aja dikamar atas..."

"Ck, masih kuat gini" bales Jaehwan.

"Ngaca dulu gih!" Semua langsung ketawa karna ucapan Seongwoo.

"Napa Won?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Kenapa emang?" Beneran nyesel si Seongwoo udah tanya ke Wonwoo yang udah mabuk.

"MINGYU!" Seongwoo teriak manggil Mingyu.

Tumben gak budeg, batin Seongwoo. Orang Mingyu langsung nengok dan nyamperin Seongwoo.

"Wonwoo..." Seongwoo nunjuk Wonwoo pelan, dianya juga udah agak mabuk.

Yaudah, Mingyu ngangkat Wonwoo dan naik ke lantai atas, dan selanjutnya /Lin serahkan pada imajinasi kalian/.

Prinsip Seongwoo itu kalo mabuk mah sekalian jangan setengah-setengah. Jadi, dia minum lagi dan lagi sampe kepalanya bener-bener pusing nanti. Gak cuma dia, Minhyun juga, yang lain udah tepar di kamar sama pasangan masing-masing.

Tinggal Seongwoo sama Minhyun, gak tau kenapa mereka malah saling ketawa. "Kuat juga lo..." Kata Minhyun.

"Hahahah!" Seongwoo cuma ketawa, dia belom mabuk banget jadi masih bisa ngerespon Minhyun.

"Masih ada dua botol disini, abisin gak?"

"Nantang?" Minhyun cuma ketawa, dia langsung rangkul Seongwoo.

Gak kerasa udah jam satu, tapi Club masih rame. Jam segini emang pas rame-ramenya sih. Tapi temen sekelas Seongwoo udah banyak yang pulang dan Seongwoo gak tau kapan mereka pulang.

Minhyun sama Seongwoo masih lanjutin acara minum mereka, dari meja agak jauh mereka tetep diperhatiin, takutnya kenapa-napa.

"U..dah"

Seongwoo naruh gelasnya dan senderan ke Minhyun, dia ngusap matanya pelan.

"Danyel...mana...?" Gumam Seongwoo.

Minhyun cuma diem sambil pegangin kepalanya yang kerasa berat. Tapi dia langsung kaget pas ada orang duduk disebelahnya, yang diduga kuat adalah Hyunbin.

"Sayang udahan ya, sekarang kita ke kamar aja" Kata Hyunbin alus. Minhyun tentu gak jawab orang dia udah pusing.

"Gua duluan!" Hyunbin langsung gendong Minhyun yang badannya lebih berisi ketimbangll dia, tapi lebih pendek dikit.

"Udah minumnya?" Seongwoo cuma ngangguk kecil. Itu yang tanya Daniel bukan Hyunbin.

"Tidur yuk..." Seongwoo langsung ngerentangin tangannya sambil pout ke Daniel.

"Piggyback?"

"Piggyback gak mau" Seongwoo gelengin kepalanya kuat.

"Bridal style?"

"Bri..dal? Eung eung!" Seongwoo gelengin kepalanya lagi.

"— mau koala..." Dia masih rentangin tangannya.

Daniel langsung ngapit ketiak Seongwoo dan ngangkat Seongwoo yang jauh lebih enteng ketimbang dia.

Yang digendong langsung nyenderin kepalanya di perpotongan leher Daniel. Daniel bawa ke kamar paling ujung di lantai tiga.

Kalo biasanya orang mabuk itu suka ngeracau yang gak jelas, kalo Seongwoo kebalikannya dia biasanya cuma bakal diem dan banyak gerak kayak orang gak tenang gitu.

Buktinya pas Daniel baringin Seongwoo di kasur, dia cuma mainin jasnya bingung. Dia raba kasur sampingnya.

"Niel?"

Daniel yang lagi nyopot jas langsung natap Seongwoo. "Ya?" Tapi Seongwoo gak bales Daniel dia malah duduk dan natap sekelilingnya bingung.

Habis copot jasnya, dia duduk di samping Seongwoo. Dia lepas jas, sepatu, celana sama hem yang dipake Seongwoo. Habis itu dia ninggalin Seongwoo dan ambil hem yang ada dilemari.

Bukannya Daniel mau ngapain-ngapain, tapi Seongwoo gak bakal bisa tidur kalo pake celana panjang, dia harus pake celana pendek ato gak pake. Yaudah dia copot, biar Seongwoo bisa tidur.

Dia balik nyamperin Seongwoo dan makein hem yang ternyata gede banget, sampe nutupin tiga perempat paha Seongwoo. Tapi lengennya gak terlau kepanjangan.

'Niat banget bikin horny orang' Batin Daniel.

Habis itu dia lap muka Seongwoo yang keringetan. Seongwoo mah dari tadi diem, karna kalo udah ada yang nemenin pas mabuk, dia bakal diem.

"Dan... Gue takut..." Racau Seongwoo.

"Kenapa heum?"

"Takut banget, mimpi...mimpi waktu itu" Daniel agak bingung sebenernya.

Udah beberapa kali Seongwoo kebangun malem hari dan ngeracau kalau dia takut. Tapi Daniel, masih belom tanya ke Seongwoo.

"Tidur sendiri ya?"

"Eeuuuung~" Seongwoo langsung cemberut sambil kedip-kedipin matanya yang udah merem melek dari tadi.

"Aku pulang ya?"

"Ahaaaa, Daniel pulang? Aku pulang juga" Daniel ketawa, dia emang cuma ngisengin. Mana mungkin Daniel ninggalin Seongwoo.

"Bye bye" Daniel berdiri dan lambaiin tangannya. Seongwoo langsung rentangin tangannya lagi sambil liatin Daniel melas.

Udah puas ngisengin Seongwoo, Daniel langsung nubruk badan Seongwoo dan meluk dia.

"Dah pagi, tidur ya?"

"Temenin...tapinya, takut..."

"Iya sayang, dah tidur sini"

Seongwoo meluk pinggang Daniel. Sementara Daniel dia ngelus-elus rambut Seongwoo.

Daniel emang gak punya niat bobol Seongwoo kalo dia mabuk. Karena Daniel maunya, mereka nikmatin malem itu secara sadar bukan karena mabuk.

...

TBC

...

spesial 7 maret nih. tepat sebelas bulan sama Wanna One. udah pada streamin ipu belom??

gak usah banyak omg deh, makasih yang masih setia nunggu

see ya guys!


	17. END

Setelah dua minggu dipersiapkan, Hari yang paling ditunggu akhirnya tiba.

Mereka udah siapin semuanya rapi. Ditaman bunga, udah ditata seratus kursi untuk tamu. Dan altar pengucapan janji suci yang keliatan anggun, kalau dua pengantin udah disana.

Pagi ini Daniel bangunin Seongwoo lebih pagi, karena mereka harus make up dan persiapin mental mereka.

Sayangnya mereka dipisahin, katanya biar surprise gitu. Daniel yang lagi dipakein blush on, malah komat kamit sendiri. Buat kali ini Daniel gugup setengah mati, tapi dia udah berusaha rileks.

Gak jauh beda sama Seongwoo yang rambutnya lagi ditata, dia berulang kali ngehembusin nafasnya kasar.

"Santai aja lah, grogi banget lu" Ucap Wonwoo yang masuk ruang make up Seongwoo.

"Haaah Won! Gua takut gak maksimal"

"Let it flows bruh!" Seongwoo langsung ketawa dengernya.

"Buruan nyusul!"

"Bulan depan" Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Yang bener?"

"Liat nanti deh, eheheh"

"Gua tunggu!"

"Yaudah gua keluar dulu"

"Oke, makasih!"

Sejak ada Wonwoo tadi, groginya udah ilang. Habis itu dia berdiri dan pake White Tuxedo yang di desain sendiri sama Mamanya yang berprofeai jadi designer. Dia ngeliat pantulan badannya di kaca.

"Adek udah siap?" Seongwoo ngehembusin nafasnya sekali lagi dan senyum ke Mamanya.

"So handsome!" Ucap Mamanya.

Semua mata tertuju sama cowo ganteng plus cantik yang lagi jalan ke altar, tak terkecuali Daniel yang nunggu di altar. Senyumnya terus ngembang ngiringin setiap langkah calon istri-nya.

Seongwoo ngeraih uluran tangan Daniel dan senyum ke dia. Gak tau kenapa, dia terpesona sama Daniel yang juga pake White Tuxedo, sama kayak dia.

"Kang Daniel, apa kau bersedia menerima Ong Seongwoo..." Pendeta bacain janji suci buat Daniel.

"Saya siap!" Jawab Daniel tegas.

"Ong Seongwoo, apa kau bersedia menerima Kang Daniel..."

"Saya siap!"

"Dengan ini kalian telah resmi menjadi Suami-Istri! Silahkan cium pasangan anda"

Daniel nangkup pipi Seongwoo dan cium bibir, mereka pejamin matanya dan nikmatin momen yang gak bakal keulang lagi.

Riuh tepuk tangan sama sekali gak ganggu mereka berdua. Setelah sekitar sepuluh detik, mereka lepas ciuman mereka dan natap bahagia satu sama lain.

Para tamu langsung kasih selamat ke mereka dan foto. Gak terkecuali geng mereka yang gak ada jaim-jaimnya, mereka gak segan ambil puluhan foto.

...

Setelah satu hari dilewatin buat ketemu orang, salaman, senyum, akhirnya Daniel sama Seongwoo bisa istirahat di hotel yang gak jauh sama tempat resepsi besok.

"Aaakkk! DANIEL!" Seongwoo teriak kenceng banget sampe Daniel kaget.

"Gua salah apaan?"

"Lu bikin jantung gua detak kenceng banget! Gimana nih!"

Untung sayang - kdn suami resmi osw 2018

"Mau dibikin lebih kenceng gak?"

Daniel duduk di samping Seongwoo dan deketin muka mereka, tanpa aba-aba Seongwoo cium Daniel dan langsung lari ke kamar mandi.

Karena gak ada kerjaan Daniel nonton TV dan liat berita, dia bersyukur banget kasus kebakaran rumah Taejoon udah selesai. Itu dianggap pembunuhan dan kasus bunuh diri. Buat kebakaran dianggep konsleting listrik. Jadi nama Daniel gak akan muncul di berita.

"O! Wedding night!" Daniel langsung mikir yang iya-iya sama Seongwoo.

Sampe Seongwoo keluar dari kamar mandi, kayak biasanya naked. Sebenernya ada handuk tapi karna kebiasaan jadi gitu.

"Ong?"

"Yap?"

"Uh... Gak usah pake...baju..."

"Tapi ini dingin..." Seongwoo nge-pout-in bibirnya.

"Duduk sini deh!"

Yaudah si Seongwoo nurut sama Daniel, tapi bukannya duduk dia langsung tiduran dan narik selimutnya ke atas sampe dari matanya sampe rambut doang yang keliatan.

"Lu tau kan, kalo wedding night itu identik sama apa"

"Aaaaaahhhh, oke!"

"Jadi boleh gak?"

"Tapi besok ada resepsi..."

"Oke oke, just do what you wanna do" Tambah Seongwoo langsung, karna dia liat Daniel agak sedih bikin atinya bunyi kretek gitu.

Daniel langsung sumringah natap Seongwoo, dia langsung jatohin badannya diatas Seongwoo yang masih selimutan. Dia ciumin bibir, habis itu telinga yang bikin Seongwoo geli. Belom lagi leher Seongwoo yang sensitive-nya gak karuan.

Habis puas ciumin Seongwoo, Daniel lepas kaos garis-garis pink-putih nya dan lempar ke sembarang tempat. Seongwoo gak banyak bicara sih, dia lebih suka gerak dan nikmatin apa yang Daniel lakuin.

"Can i?"

"I said just do what you wanna do" tegas Seongwoo lagi.

Udah dapet lampu ijo, sekarang Daniel lepas celananya yabg udah sempit dari tadi. Sebenernya gak jarang adeknya itu bangun gegara Seongwoo. Tapi dia cuma bisa nahan sambil nyebut.

Tapi malem ini beda, dia bisa lakuin apa aja secara mereka udah resmi dan legal.

Daniel mulai 'main' sama Seongwoo yang masih suci. Mulai dari ciumin pipi Seongwoo sampe dia bener-bener main di dalem.

Deru nafas yang sahut-sahutan, desahan, racauan semuanya keluar malam ini. Tak ada kata daddy atau baby, karena nama terdengar lebih sexy menurut mereka.

"You're doing great!" Ucap Daniel final.

"You too..."

Daniel langsung baring disamping Seongwoo dan peluk erat Seongwoo. Dia usap keringet di dahi Seongwoo dan cium pucuk kepala Seongwoo. Yang nerima perlakuan Daniel cuma bisa senyum dan peluk Daniel ganti.

...

END

...

BONUS

"Sayang, gue pengen nanya nih. Ini udah ganjel beberapa bulan terakhir. Setiap malem lu ngeracau katanya takut ada mimpi juga, apa maksudnya?"

"Itu cuma highlight yang muncul waktu itu"

"Waktu itu kapan? Kenapa lo kepikiran?"

"Waktu gue pingsan dan sadar di basecamp Taejoon. Karena hightlight itu ada dua sisi, manis tapi berakhir tragis"

"Maksudnya sayang?"

"Minhyun punya anak, kita akrab banget. Kita udah nikah, tapi kita belum punya anak. Dan suatu malem, kita lagi dimobil. kita bicarain masalah anak dan kita terlalu bahagia disana, haaah tapi kita kehantam sesuatu dan... eumhh" Seongwoo langsung motong perkataannya dan ngelenguh bingung.

"Say it"

"Kita berdua... mati disitu juga" Seongwoo ngelirihin kata mati dikalimat itu.

Daniel langsung peluk Seongwoo yang keliatan takut, "It's okay, i'm here. Kita lakuin sama-sama semuanya, berdua. Dan kita banyakin doanya aja biar gak ada kejadian kayak gitu dan bisa jadi keluarga yang bahagia besoknya. Percaya sama Danik ya?"

Seongwoo langsung eratin pelukannya dan cium pipi Daniel bahagia. Dia berterimakasih banget karena udah ketemu manusia macem Daniel.

"Ong?"

"Ya?"

"Lu bosen gak sih dirumah sendirian?"

"Lu udah tau jawabannya Nyel, tapi gapapa kok"

Pernikahan mereka udah nginjak tiga bulan ini, tapi mereka belum dikaruniai anak, karena gak bisa. Apapun caranya gak bisa, karena mereka sama-sama laki.

Cuma ada satu cara biar mereka punya anak, adopsi. Sebenernya Seongwoo udah mikir dari lama, tapi gak berani bilang takutnya Daniel gimana-gimana, dia juga masih agak kepikiran sama mimpi atau highlight.

"Gua punya temen, dia punya panti asuhan di daerah Gapyeong. Gimana?" Seongwoo langsung paham apa yang dimaksud Daniel.

"Daniel!" Seongwoo langsung peluk Daniel bahagia.

Setelah mereka siap-siap dan mikirin apa yang harus jadi kriteria anaknya, mereka berangkat sekitar jam sembilan pagi. Karena ini hari minggu jadi mereka libur.

"Annyeong haseyo!" Mereka langsung disambut sama suster disana.

"Saya ingin bertemu Eunki"

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi siapa nama anda?"

"Kang Daniel" susternya langsung kaget dan gugup.

"Akan saya panggilkan sebentar"

Akhirnya mereka duduk dan nunggu Eunki yang katanya sih temen Daniel.

"Oh! Daniel! Eit, ini istri lo?"

"Aah, Annyeong! Ong Seongwoo imnida!"

"Ne annyeong Hong Eunki imnida!"

"Jadi ada perlu apa?" Tanya Eunki langsung.

"Kita pengen adopsi anak dari sini" Jawab Daniel.

"Orang tipe lo, pasti kriterianya tinggi. Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi"

"Hahahah, liat nanti!"

"Oke, sekarang mereka lagi di aula latihan taekwondo. Lo bisa liat dari lantai dua"

Mereka ngikutin kemana Eunki pergi dan akhirnya mereka sampe dilantai dua aula. Tentu anak-anak yang masih fokus gak tau kalo ada orang yang lagi perhatiin mereka.

Seongwoo ngeliatin satu-satu anak disana, mereka pegang warna sabuk beda-beda. Gak sedikit yang pegang sabuk warna item.

"Eunki-ssi... Bisa kau tanyakan mereka?"

"Anything..."

"Apa mereka bisa nerima orang tua yang ngadopsi mereka apa adanya, seperti kita. We're both man"

"Ada lagi?"

"Apa yang bakal mereka lakuin kalo mereka dibully karena gender orang tuanya."

"Lagi?"

"Cukup"

Eunki turun dan langsung ambil alih kelas. Dia tanyain apa yang pengen ditanyain Seongwoo sama Daniel tadi. Dari sekian banyak anak, ada satu yang bikin Seongwoo terharu.

"Aku tidak peduli, mereka beda gender atau sama-sama perempuan atau laki-laki, asalkan mereka saling mencintai dan menyayangi kenapa tidak? Cinta tidak perlu memandang gender, jika mereka bisa mencintai satu sama lain dan menerima pasangan mereka apa adanya, aku yakin mereka akan menjadi orang tua yang hebat dan bisa menerima anaknya apa adanya"

Daniel langsung natap Seongwoo yang nutup mulutnya gak percaya.

"Dia cuma anak polos yang percaya sama kata cinta"

"Boong!" Goda Daniel.

"Iya, gua cuma gak tega kalo dia jadi anak kita. Takutnya dia jadi bobrok! Ehehehhe"

Daniel cuma ngacak-acak rambut Seongwoo gemes dan ngerangkul Seongwoo biar nempel ke dia.

Habis itu, gak ada jawaban yang bisa berbekas buat Seongwoo maupun Daniel. Jadi lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Kita liat apa jawaban anak tadi, kali ini" kata Daniel.

"Bobrok ternyata." Kata Seongwoo.

Gimana gak bilang kayak gitu, orang jawabannya ngerinya gak ketulungan. Emang sih mukanya imut, baby face gitu. Mulutnya sekasar amplas.

Gini jawabannya, "Pertama, shut his fucking mouth up! Dan kalo bullying masih bisa diterima, mungkin cuma sampe rumah sakit. Tapi kalo udah keterlaluan sampe neraka mungkin!"

"Turun yuk!" Daniel narik tangan Seongwoo dan turun datengin si Eunki.

Daniel langsung natap anak yang udah mereka tandai sedari tadi, dia pemegang sabuk item.

"Karena ini jam latihan taekwondo, kita pake jam itu buat latihan sekarang"Ujar Daniel.

Daniel bisikin Eunki sesuatu dan Eunki nyuruh anak tadi maju kedepan.

"Pake informal ya? Denger jawabanmu yang terakhir dan keliatan kalo kamu kuat banget. Coba seberapa kuat kamu buat buktiin omonganmu tadi"

"Goals-nya apa?"

"Buat aku ngerasa sakit"

Anak tadi cuma senyum ke Daniel dan dia kasih tendangan dan tinjuan dia, tapi itu gak ada apa-apanya buat Daniel.

Seongwoo cuma liatin anak itu yang sekarang di depannya.

'brukk'

Daniel langsung lari dan ngecek Seongwoo yang kena tendang sama anak tadi. Dia angkat lengan baju Seongwoo dan seperti biasa langsung biru karena buat ngehalangin tendangan dia yang kuat. Aslinya Seongwoo itu pegang sabuk hitam juga di taekwondo, tapi kalo gak siap gini kan gak guna juga tuh sabuk.

" _Mianhabnida_ Kang Daniel-ssi, luka fisik sama sekali gak berpengaruh untuk anda" ucap anak tadi. Daniel cuma natap tajem anak tadi.

"Satu-satunya cara buat anda ngerasa sakit hanya jatuhkan orang yang anda sayang, seperti yang saya kira. Anda sakit bukan?" Tanya anak itu.

"Well... Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Woojin _imnida_! Seongwoo- _ssi_ _Mianhabnida_!" Dia ngebungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Auhhh Bunda... Sakit Bun..." Woojin langsung teriak pas telinganya kena jewer sama Eunki.

"Lanjutin latihanmu!" Ucap Daniel

Daniel langsung bawa Seongwoo keluar dari aula dan ngompres lebam Seongwoo pake es yang dikasih sama susternya tadi.

"He's really strong!" Ucap Seongwoo bete, dia gelendotan di bahu Daniel.

"Jadi? Gua ngikut lu aja"

"Seongwoo-ssi, Maafkan anak tadi. Apa perlu kami menghukumnya?" Tanya Eunki sopan.

"Kita adopsi Lee Woojin!" Bales Seongwoo mantep.

...

END

...

Apaan coba ini. tijel sekali kan?

pokoknya END. maafkan kalo gak memuaskan.

makasih buat kalian yang udah baca ini, hang idah sempetin review, yang udah kasih lope" juga, luv u pokona

see ya di lain ff guys!


	18. BONUS Happy Family

Mereka balik ke rutinitas biasanya. Daniel udah dirikan Gym, Restoran, dan game arcade dibawah nama perusahaan Papanya. Sedangkan Seongwoo, dia gak dibolehin kerja sama Daniel, jadi dia fokus ngawasin Woojin yang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada Daniel.

Kenapa? Dia diumur sembilan tahun udah pernah buat temennya masuk rumah sakit, untung gak sampe mati tuh anak.

Woojin juga nurut banget kalo sama Seongwoo, kalo sama Daniel nurut juga sih, tapi gak senurut dia sama Seongwoo.

\-- FLASHBACK ON --

Pertama kali sampe dirumah, Woojin langsung rebahan di karpet depan TV.

"Apa ada peraturan khusus?" Tanya Woojin langsung.

"Kita bikin bareng aja" Ucap Seongwoo.

Woojin sumringah dengernya, karena biasanya dia cuma naatin peraturan yang udah dibuat, sekarang dia bisa usul buat peraturannya.

Sekitar satu jam mereka bikin peraturan, akhirnya selesai. Gak banyak banget kok cuma tujuh.

-

1\. Dilarang keras ngerokok

2\. Harus selalu on time

3\. Jam pulang malam tidak boleh lebih dari jam tujuh. (Karena Kakak masih SD)

4\. Gak boleh bawa sembarang orang ke rumah.

5\. Kalau ada masalah harus cerita.

6\. Gak boleh seenaknya berantem, atau cari masalah.

7\. Pergi kemanapun HARUS kasih kabar.

-

Karena mereka bikin peraturan itu juga, mereka jadi lebih akrab. Woojin juga gak segan godain Seongwoo, Daniel mah cuma ketawa, kadang juga ikut godain Seongwoo.

"Woojin, gimana kalo kamu pindah sekolah? Seoul-Gapyeong itu kayaknya kejauhan" Ucap Daniel.

"Aku ikut Papa aja baiknya gimana"

Habis itu Daniel langsung telfon orang.

"Urus surat pindah Lee Woojin dari sekolah Binus di Gapyeong, dan daftarin di sekolah Frotter di Seoul. Besok udah harus selesai."

Udah dapet persetujuan sama orang yang ditelefon, Daniel langsung matiin sambungannya dan baring di paha Seongwoo.

"Papa Dan, Mama Ong" Woojin gumamin panggilannya ke Mama Papa dia.

\-- FLASHBACK OFF --

Hari ini Seongwoo sama Woojin jalan-jalan di Myeongdong, berdua aja karena Daniel ada urusan sama Papanya.

Mereka gak beli banyak barang, cuma makanan doang kali. Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi yang pernah Seongwoo pake sama Daniel.

"Mah, mau es krim gak?"

"Boleh juga. Mama tunggu disini"

Woojin pergi buat beli eskrim. Sambil nunggu, Seongwoo mainin hpnya.

"Ehey, Ong Seongwoo..."

Orang itu langsung duduk disamping Seongwoo, dia godain Seongwoo. Dia inget, kalo gak salah orang ini yang dihajar Daniel dulu.

"Sendirian?"

"Gak"

"Sama Daniel?"

"Gak"

"Kok tambah cantik sih?"

Seongwoo risih sebenernya tapi mau dilawan juga percuma yang ada tambah ngelunjak kesenengan nantinya.

Akhirnya Woojin dateng dan duduk disebelah Seongwoo buat batesin Orang itu sama Seongwoo. Dia kasih eskrim ke Seongwoo dan senyum.

"Oh, jadi sekarang sama piyik ini? Lacur! Cuih"

Seongwoo cuma diem dan nunduk kesel.

'buaghh'

Woojin nyikut mulut orang itu dan kasih senyum imutnya.

"Anjing lu!"

"Butuh kaca? Kayaknya ku lebih anjing deh..." Bales Woojin.

"Bacot, dasar bocah!"

"Karena masih bocah yaudah bacot aja lah ya!"

"Nantang lu?"

"Kayaknya iya! Sini deh!"

Woojin berdiri dan kasih orang itu tatapan muaknya. Dia langsung layangin tinjuannya, tapi Woojin cuma ngehindar doang.

"Wah itu istri-nya Daniel ya?"

"Bukannya dia istri-nya Daniel ya? Tapi kok sama cowok lain?"

"Kok gua kayak pernah liat kejadian ini ya?"

Banyak orang yang nonton Woojin berantem, gak sedikit juga yang ngevideo dia.

"Woojin!"

"Ya?" Woojin jawab sambil ngehindar dari serangan orang itu.

"Siniin eskrim-nya, ayo cepet pulang!"

Woojin langsung senyum dan kasih es krimnya ke Seongwoo.

"Gua serius sekarang!" Ucap Woojin.

Woojin nahan tangan orang itu dan dia tendang bagian dada orang itu sampe dia jatoh.

"De javu" Gumam Seongwoo.

Habis itu Woojin deketin orang itu dan jongkok, "Mulut tuh disekolahin dulu. Bobrok banget!"

'duaghh'

Woojin nendang dagu orang itu kenceng banget sampe kepalanya kebentur tanah. Habis itu, Woojin balik ke tempat duduknya dan ambil es krimnya.

"Ayo pulang Mah!" Seongwoo cuma ngacak-acak rambut Woojin.

Akhirnya mereka jalan pulang. Di mobil mereka gak banyak bicara, mungkin karena capek. Kalo Seongwoo karena fokus nyetir.

"Mah, liat deh!"

Woojin liatin layar hp-nya. "Lil Daniel, Mini version of Kang Daniel. Myeongdong flashback." Seongwoo cuma ketawa kecil. Video Woojin udah kesebar dan jadi trending.

"Tumben gak pake ipad"

"Maaf Mah, ipadnya pecah..."

"Kok bisa?"

"Eh Mah! Papa telfon! Gimana nih Mah!" Woojin langsung ngalihin pembicaraan karena Daniel telfon.

"Yaudah angkat!"

'Dimana sekarang?' Ujar yang diseberang.

"Lagi dijalan pulang Pah"

'Cepetan!'

Daniel langsung tutup telfonnya. Seongwoo ikut keder, nadanya ngeri banget. Keliatan kalo Daniel agak marah.

Sampe rumah Seongwoo sama Woojin masuk dan udah disambut sama Daniel yang berkacak pinggang.

"Duduk!"

Mereka berdua nurut dan nundukin kepalanya dalem. Tegangnya serasa lagi sidang skripsi.

"Jelasin!"

"Jadi tadi tuh gua diganggu sama orang yang dulu gangguin gua disana, orang yang dulu itu. Dan Woojin langsung maju, tapi gua gak ngelarang malah biarin dia. Biar cepet bisa pulang"

Daniel langsung ngehembusin nafasnya kasar dan buat Seongwoo merem takut, tapi setelah itu dia ngerentangin tangannya.

"Gak mau peluk nih?" Tanya Daniel.

Seongwoo sama Woojin serempak meluk Daniel.

"Jangan bikin khawatir dong"

"Maaf/Maaf Pah..." Ucap Seongwoo sama Woojin barengan.

Habis itu mereka duduk di sofa sambil bercanda. Maid yang liat juga ikut bahagia karena liat keluarga Daniel harmonis.

"Kak, belajar dari mana?"

"Dari Papa dong!"

"Hah?" Seongwoo langsung mangap bingung.

"Waktu itu video Papa sama Mama di Myeongdong kan jadi trending. Otomatis aku liat lah, dan belajar dari situ"

Daniel cuma diem, dia mikir itu video ngaruh ke anak lain gak ya. Kan serem juga kalo anak kecil niruin Daniel.

"Aku fansnya Kang Daniel!" Ucap Woojin lagi.

"Hah?" Giliran Daniel yang cengo.

"Setiap ada video Papa, aku pasti nonton. Dan cara Papa ngelindungin Mama tuh keren banget. Aku kan jadi ngefans!"

"Aku juga nonton Mama nge-popping, pas bandonya Mama jatoh tuh imut banget! Waktu itu ada yang ngelive di ig, tapi live-nya tiba-tiba berenti pas Papa mau lewat."

"Ya tuhan..." Seongwoo ngehembusin nafasnya pelan, kebetulan macam apa ini.

"Jadi video apa lagi yang kamu tonton?"

"Waktu Papa sama Mama ke Lotte, Papa hampir bikin mati orang yang nabrak Mama, sampe Mama jatoh"

\- Flash back-

Seongwoo cerita sama Daniel kalo temen-temennya pergi ke Lotte, tapi karena Seongwoo harus jagain Daniel yang lagi sakit. Yaudah seminggu kemudian dia sama Daniel ke Lotte berdua doang.

Kejadiannya tuh, Seongwoo sama Daniel lagi jalan habis dari stand makanan terus lagi cari tempat duduk.

Waktu mau jalan lagi tiba-tiba ada orang lari dan nabrak Seongwoo sampe lututnya lecet karena Seongwoo cuma make celana pendek.

"Minta maaf kek!" Protes Daniel.

"Jatoh gitu doang aja lebay!" Bales orang itu.

"Apa? Ulangin coba!"

"Ck! Punya telinga dipake!"

Seongwoo cuma duduk di bawah karena kalo lututnya dilurusin rasanya perih.

"Dan, udah ih... Gua gapapa"

"Tuh, dianya aja gapapa! Ribet banget lu?"

Pas orangnya balik badan, Daniel langsung tarik pundak orang itu dan nonjok mukanya.

"Orang gak punya etika itu gak pantes idup!" Ucap Daniel sakars.

"Hahahah! Orang pengecut kayak lo juga gak pantes idup, lo nyerang orang tapi lo tutupin muka lo kayak gitu! Cuih"

Seongwoo rela-relain berdiri dan nge-back hug Daniel yang urat tangannya udah keluar semua. Tapi cepet-cepet Daniel dorong Seongwoo pelan, dia buang topi sama maskernya dan natap orang itu.

Kalo udah kayak gitu mana bisa Seongwoo nahan Daniel, yaudah dia duduk lagi sambil bersihin darah di lututnya buat nunggu Daniel selesai.

Daniel narik tangan orang itu dan nendang mukanya sampe jatoh, terus dia bikin tengkurep orang itu dan injek bagian lutut belakang.

"Aaakkhhh" orang itu cuma bisa ngerintih.

"Maaf maaf maaf, gua minta maaf... Akkhh maaf..." ucap orang itu berkali-kali.

Daniel langsung alihin kakinya dan biarin orang itu berdiri. Dia ambil nafasnya dalam dan mikir bentar.

"Gua minta maaf..."

'duaghh'

Daniel muterin badannya dan kasih tendangan di kepala orang itu. Otomatis dia jatoh dan gak bisa bangun lagi gegara pening. Para petugas Lotte langsung bawa orang itu pergi, mereka juga gak berani sama Daniel.

"Daniel... Lain kali biarin aja bisa gak sih?"

"Gak bisa! Gua gak terima kalo lo diginiin"

Daniel langsung ngapit ketiak Seongwoo dan gendong dia sampe kursi kosong. Dia ambil plester, air mineral, sama tissue di tas Seongwoo. Dia basuh lutut Seongwoo dan bersihin darah yang ngalir pake tissue.

"Ouh! Sakit!"

"Iya tau, makanya diem nanti tambah sakit"

"Emang ngaruh?"

"Gak..."

Seongwoo cuma nge-pout-in bibirnya dan liatin Daniel yang lagi nempelin plester warna kuning bergambar dinosaurus di lututnya.

"Jangan luka lagi..." Daniel langsung peluk Seongwoo erat.

\- Flash back End-

"Aku gak nyangka jadi anak kalian, tapi makasih banget Pah Mah."

"Kamu mau tau gak kenapa Mama pilih kamu?" Tanya Daniel.

"Kenapa?"

"Cara kamu dapetin goals-mu pas duel sama Papa, itu udah bikin Mama percaya kalo kamu itu gak gampang jatoh" Ucap Seongwoo panjang.

"Maaf Mah, Pah, tapi sebenernya Woojin itu cuma anak yang suka buat onar. Mungkin susah buat jadi kebanggaan Mama Papa"

"Kamu udah jadi kebanggaan kita kok! Jadi jangan pernah kecewain Mama Papa ya?" Kata Daniel.

"Walaupun aku kayak gini? Suka ribut?"

"Papamu gak jauh beda sama kamu, nikmatin aja"

Suara gedoran di pager luar kedengeran sampe ruang tengah.

"Lee Woojin! Keluar lo! Heh bocah! Keluar gak!"

"Maaf Mah Pah! Woojin tadi berantem sama anak sekolah seberang" Woojin langsung sujud minta maaf, mukanya takut banget kalo bakal kena gampar.

"Mama udah bilang nikmatin aja!"

"Tuan Daniel, banyak anak-anak membawa senjata diluar. Mereka mencari Tuan Woojin"

"Berapa banyak?"

"Sekitar sepuluh, dan sepertinya bukan anak SD lagi"

"Anak SMP, seberang sekolah Frotter kan SMP Beta" Ucap Seongwoo santai.

"Kalian tunggu sini aja, Buka pagernya!" Ujar Seongwoo lagi.

"Sayang?"

"Gua keluar dulu, lo cukup tunggu disini sama Woojin. Gua cuma bakal bawa mereka masuk"

"Ati-ati! Awas aja sampe luka"

Seongwoo cuma senyum, dia kedepan buat bukain pintu.

"Lee Woojin mana!"

"Ada kok di dalem, kenapa? Mau ketemu?"

"Suruh keluar, dia harus tanggung jawab bikin temen kita masuk rumah sakit!"

"Woojin?" Gumam Seongwoo bingung.

"Jadi dimana Woojin! Suruh dia keluar!" Sebenernya Seongwoo udah gemerutuk kesel, gak sopan banget batinnya.

"Gimana kalo perwakilan dari kalian masuk aja, karena dari tadi kamu banyak omong kamu wakilin temen kamu masuk. Kita selesaiin baik-baik"

"Gak! Dia aja gak bisa baik, ngapain!"

"Sayang? Kenapa lama? Keburu malem" Teriak Daniel dari dalem.

'blamm'

Pintu pager rumah Seongwoo ditutup dan langsung digembok. Anak-anak itu udah pada keder.

"Jadi gak mau masuk? Kita selesaiin di dalem"

Anak-anak itu akhirnya masuk dan langsung mematung liat Daniel yang lagi bercanda sama Woojin.

"Duduk gih, jelasin apa masalahnya. Kalo emang Woojin yang salah kita bakal tanggung jawab, tapi kalo bukan Woojin yang salah, kita cuma minta kalian pergi secepatnya dari sini!" Ucap Seongwoo tegas.

"Tadi waktu istirahat, Woojin ngehajar temen kita yang lagi makan di warung depan. Padahal dia gak salah apa-apa. Sekarang dia di rumah sakit karena tulang jarinya retak"

"WEH!" Woojin langsung kaget, tangannya udah ngepal kuat. Daniel langsung narik Woojin yang udah berdiri biar dia duduk di pangkuannya lagi.

"Jadi? Kalian kesini buat apa?"

"Kita mau bales perbuatannya Woojin! Dia seenaknya ngehajar temen kita dan pergi gitu aja tanpa ngerasa salah"

"Versimu Jin, gimana ceritanya!"

"Tadi Mama tanya kenapa aku gak pake ipadnya, aku bilang kan tadi kalo ancur. Waktu istirahat kedua, tadi Woojin sama Seonho lagi jajan di warung depan. Tapi temen mereka dateng malakin aku sama Seonho. Dan mereka semua ini gak ada di tempat kejadian Mah! Jadi mereka mana tau kejadian aslinya"

Seonho itu temen deket Woojin, mereka selalu bareng kemanapun kapanpun. Dan mereka adalah anak-anak rusuh di Frotter, bukan rusuh kelahi, tapi rusuh berisik, cerewet, usil, pokoknya kek bocah banget. Kebetulan Seonho itu anaknya Minhyun yang nikah bukan lalu.

back to topic.

"Nah iya, terus kenapa kamu hajar dia? Kenapa bisa ipadmu ancur?"

"Karena aku nolak dipalakin dan dia mukul kepalaku, habis itu dia nyaut ipadku dan banting sampe layarnya pecah. Yaudah karena kesel aku pukul tangannya pake siku. Mana aku tau kalo sampe retak"

"Coba telfon Seonho, buktiin kalo omongan kamu bener!" Ucap Daniel ganti.

Tanpa ragu Woojin telfon Seonho dan gak ada lima detik Seonho udah angkat telfonnya.

"Halo, dengan Hoho disini, ada yang bisa Hoho bantu?" Jujur aja Daniel sama Seongwoo pengen ngakak dengan kalimat itu.

"Seonho ini Aunti Seongwoo, tadi pas istirahat kedua kamu ngapain aja?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Makan sama Woojin, dan nemenin Woojin kelahi"

"Kenapa kok bisa kelahi?"

"Tadi Woojin dipukul sama anak Beta, dan ipadnya dipecahin, dia juga narik rambut Woojin. Tapi pas dia mau nyerang Seonho, Woojin langsung lindungin Seonho, jadi mereka berantem"

"Aah gitu ya, makasih ya" Seongwoo langsung matiin sambungannya setelah denger balasan dari sebrang.

"Apa yang mau kita tanggung jawabkan? Disini kita yang dirugiin, pertama Woojin di bully kaya gitu. kedua, ipad Woojin rusak karena tindakan teman kalian yang sama sekali gak mutu. Ketiga nama Woojin jadi jelek karena kalian. Jadi siapa yang harus tanggung jawab disini?"

"M..maaf kami cuma disuruh"

"Silahkan keluar dan jangan pernah kesini lagi. Buat temenmu yang dirumah sakit, bilang kalo itu balesan dari apa yang dia buat. Juga, bilang kalo masih untung dia gak sampe neraka!"

Mereka langsung keluar dan sama sekali gak nengok kebelakang.

"Maaf Mah Pah..."

"Udah gapapa, seenggaknya kamu berantem ada alesannya, gak kaya Papa-mu"

"Kok gua?" Tanya Daniel bingung.

"Pura-pura lupa apa gimana? Setiap hari ribut sama Mingyu terus!"

"Itu bercanda doang"

"Bercanda tapi pipi sampe lebam, oke juga bercandanya!"

Daniel cuma cengengesan, Woojin cuma ketawa ngeliatin Mama Papa nya.

"Makan malem di luar yuk!"

Akhirnya mereka makan malem bareng dan nyiptain kenangan manis lagi dan lagi. Gak ada kata bosen atau jenuh buat mereka. Dan kebahagiaan buat mereka cuma satu, kumpul sama keluarga.

...

FIN


End file.
